


Metamorphosis

by LittleLadyy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Betty Cooper learns about love and sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bratty Betty rights, Communication is key y'all, Dating, Dom Jughead Jones, Dom Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Healthy relationships are key babes, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not an Alice hater but for the purposes of this fic she is the worst, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Mild Self Harm, Much less murder, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex toys and sex shops, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spanking, Sub Betty Cooper, Switch Sweet Pea, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, post-college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyy/pseuds/LittleLadyy
Summary: When Betty Cooper moves into her best friends Jughead and Sweet Pea's apartment, she thinks she can ignore the fact that she's been in love with them for years. They're together, and she doesn't have a chance. Or does she? Betty embarks on a glorious journey of sex and self discovery, finally getting to be who she wants to be.Starts of with cotton candy levels of fluff, very G-rated, but will devolve into porn shortly
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones/Sweet Pea, Betty Cooper/Sweet Pea, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Sweet Pea
Comments: 232
Kudos: 282





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! First off, thanks for reading (my first ever fic so please be kind) If you have any thoughts, edits, or questions please comment, I'm in self-isolation and have nothing else to do. This is unbetad so sorry about any mistakes. This first chapter is very g rated, but I assure you, things will pick up. I plan on this being multiple chapters, so I will add tags as needed. This is also a way for me to work through some of my own feelings about sex so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ sorry bout that. Anyway, thanks for clicking, hope you like it!

Part of the reason she moved in with Jughead and Sweet Pea was because it drove her mother crazy. Well, crazier. When Alice Cooper heard that her darling, perfect Betty was not only going to be taking a job a considerable distance from Riverdale, but also going to be rooming with her childhood best friends (and gang members), the windows 3 houses down shook, and car alarms went off. The screaming match that ensued was one that would go down in the history books, but Betty held her ground. For the first time in her life, Betty was doing what she wanted. Her whole life so far had been for her mother. She dressed how Alice commanded, she got the grades she wanted, she even went to the nearby college her mother preferred and commuted. But now, at 22 years old, she was finally getting the chance to do things her way. She was leaving jolly old Riverdale, her psychotic, controlling mother, and a lifetime of stress, emotional abuse, and fear in her rear view mirror. 

Another part of the reason was because she was in love with them, but Betty tried to convince herself that was only a very small part of it. It’s not like it was something she could act on. Growing up together, they had always been close, but it was the gang initiation that really pushed Jughead and Sweet Pea together. Betty had been watching them dance around each other for years before they finally got together, and when they finally did, she couldn’t have been happier for them. Sure it stung a little, but Betty was not going to get in the way of something that was obviously so good for them. With both of them coming from less than stellar homes, having each other to lean on, to be the one safe place to turn to was what got them through their high school years. Betty saw that, and she was happy to stay on the sidelines, the third wheel, if it meant that her two best friends, the loves of her life, could be happy. She thought that’s where the story ended. The next couple of months would show her that she couldn’t have been more wrong.

~**~

“Betty! You made it!” 

She couldn’t help but smile as Sweet Pea and Jughead jumped up from their place on the stoop. She quickly put her car in park before hopping out.

“Of course I made it! You didn’t think I’d change my mind did you?” she said with a grin, before opening her arms and allowing herself to be engulfed in the double bear hug of her two best friends. Jughead, tall and lean tucked her head under his chin, while Sweet Pea, only a little taller but more broad ducked down to rest his head on her shoulder.

“It wasn’t that you’d change your mind,” Sweet Pea murmured, “we thought your mom might go all Mother Gothel on us and lock you in a tower.” Jughead nodded in agreement, and they both squeezed her a little tighter. Betty giggled before pulling back a ways to look up at them.

“While I wouldn’t put it past her, I managed to escape before it came to that.” In truth, Betty was surprised her mother had let her leave. She packed up the car the night before, under Alice’s cold, scrutinizing glare. She was up practically all night practicing what she would say to her mother the next morning, going over hundreds of possible scenarios, of the ways she would try to force her to stay. But, when morning finally came, Alice said nothing. She made her usual cup of morning coffee, gave Betty a frighteningly emotionless look, then kissed Polly and the twins goodbye before leaving for work. No goodbye, no ‘text me when you get there’. Just nothing. Betty wasn’t sure if she should be relieved she avoided what would have been a massive conflict, or worried if this was the calm before the storm. She ultimately decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth, and after packing up the last of her necessities, she said her own goodbyes to her sister and the twins before heading out. 

Extricating herself, rather unwillingly, from their warm embrace, she smiled up at them before turning to her car.

“As much as I’d love to stand out here and chat, it was quite a long drive. Would you guys mind helping me carry my stuff up? I can’t wait to get settled.” Both boys grunted their affirmation before grabbing a few boxes each and heading up the stairs of their apartment building. Betty quickly ran around to shut her car off before grabbing one of the smaller boxes and following them. Once in the elevator, Jughead hit the button for the 10th floor before leaning back against the wall. They traveled up in a comfortable silence, Betty trying to to bounce on the balls of her feet from excitement. Finally, she would have a safe place. She would be free to express herself, to dress how she liked, cook how she liked, hell, even leave her clothes on the floor if she liked. And she would be doing it all with her two closest friends. What more could a girl ask for? She found herself lost in her thoughts until Sweet Pea nudged her shoulder.

“You planning on exiting the elevator Blondie or have you taken up residence here instead of our apartment?” He looked at her with a shit-eating grin before stepping out of the elevator, past Jughead who was holding the door with his foot. Betty stuck her tongue out at him, but followed quickly. The apartment was at the end of the hall, and then Jughead unlocked in and pushed open the door, she was in love. A fairly sizable kitchen was the first thing she noticed upon her entry, with a cozy sitting area just past it. She peaked down the hall that led past the kitchen and saw several doors, presumably the bedrooms and bathroom. 

“It’s not much, but it’s home now. Hopefully you like it?” Jughead came up next to her, a question in his voice. Betty opened her mouth, but before she could speak, Sweet Pea pushed between them and started down the hall.

“Of course she likes it babe, and even if she didn’t, who’s better company than us?” He nudged open the second door down the hall with his foot.  
“This is you Betts. It’s got basic furnishings, they came with the place when we moved in. That door is the bathroom, and we’re at the end of the hall. Put down your stuff so we can bring the rest up. I’m sure you can’t wait to unpack.” There was a thud as he dropped the box just inside the door to the (her!) bedroom, before he reappeared and headed for the door. Betty looked at Jughead with a smile, before following Sweet Pea’s lead. The room was comfortably sized, a queen bed in the middle of the room, a dresser by the closet door and a desk under the window. Jughead cleared his throat behind her, setting down his boxes and shuffling his feet. 

“I know it’s not that big, not like your room back in Riverdale,” he wrinkled his nose “but I think it could be really cozy once you get unpacked.” He rubbed the back of his neck before adjusting his beanie, looking at her with big, unsure eyes. She tucked her hands under her chin with a big smile.

“It’s perfect Juggie. It’s everything I could’ve hoped.” She spun in place letting out a giggle. “Besides, Sweet Pea’s right. I do have amazing company.” Jughead grinned at her before stepping back to allow her out the door, following close behind. Between the three of them, they unpacked her car in less than 30 minutes, and after parking her car in the apartment lot, they made their last trek up to the apartment. The three of them collapsed on the couch in the living room, a little sweaty and grinning from ear to ear. 

“So, Betts, what’s the first thing you wanna do in your new apartment?” Sweet Pea said as he threw his arm around her shoulders. Out of the corner of her eye she watched his fingers play with the dark curls at the nape of Jughead’s neck, and pushed down the feeling of sadness rising in her stomach. She wrinkled her nose as she turned to look at him, catching a whiff of the sweat they had all worked up. 

“A shower would be best for all of us I think.” Sweet Pea quirked up an eyebrow at that, and Betty blushed, quickly realizing what she had just insinuated.

“Separately, obviously SP, don’t be gross.” She stood up and stretched before turning back around. “I’ll be quick, then we can order food?” Both boy’s faces brightened at the prospect of food and she laughed. 

“You guys probably know the best places around by now, so pick something easy we can get delivered. I’m pooped.” Jughead nodded, reaching for his computer as Sweet Pea scooted closer to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders much like he had just been doing to Betty. Walking back into her room, she located her toiletries box and pulled out her shampoo, body wash, loofa and razor, grabbed her towels and headed to the bathroom. She figured it would be safest to strip down in there, rather than risk being caught naked on her way to the bathroom, short a walk as it was. 

Once the shower was running, she set her things down in the caddy next to the boys. Evergreen forest scented wash for Jughead, and Old Spice for Sweet Pea. Next to their dark bottles, her pink, peony scented wash looked out of place. Sighing, she let the water rush over her shoulders, easing out the tension, before quickly getting cleaned up. She did say she’d be quick, and if she knew one thing, it was that Sweet Pea and Jughead did not like to wait when it came to food. Stepping out of the shower, she avoided the mirror as she toweled off, stepping into some sweats and an old t-shirt before putting her hair up in a towel turban. As she exited the bathroom and turned to her room, she heard a knock on the door, followed by some soft murmuring and a loud “Pizza’s here!”

When she made her way back to the living room, she found that the boys had pulled out plates and napkins, and several boxes of pizza were set up along the coffee table in the middle of the room. Jughead briefly glanced up from his plate to nod in the direction of the only closed box.

“That one’s yours Betty, we got your favorite,” he wrinkled his nose and shuddered “ham and pineapple.” Betty laughed at his reaction.

“Maybe it’s my favorite because I know I won't have to share.” She said as she pulled out a piece and set in on her plate. She looked up at the TV, which had Netflix open but nothing playing. “Are we watching something?”

“We usually watch Forensic Files, but we wanted to make sure you’d be ok with it. Surprisingly, not a lot of people like to hear about murder while they eat.” Jughead said with a chuckle.

“Oh you know I love Forensic Files, get it going!” said Betty, plopping herself down on the far end of the couch next to Sweet Pea. Once they got the show going, they ate in companionable silence, the strangely soothing voice of the narrator the only noise besides their chewing. The boys finished their pizzas first, despite eating six slices to Betty’s one. Betty stood up to clear away the debris, but Sweet Pea held out his arm to stop her. 

“Relax Betty, we got this. It’s your first night here, you don’t have to clean up.” Betty frowned, looking between him and the trash on the table. If she had been at home, she already would’ve been in trouble for not cleaning up fast enough. 

“Are you sure? I don’t mind…” She trailed off, pursing her lips.

“I’m absolutely sure. For this first night at least.” Sweet pea said with a chuckle. “After tonight, you can clean all you want, but for today just relax. Let's watch some more, and Jug and I will clean up when we all go to bed.” He looked at her questioningly, tilting his head to the side. “Sound good?” Betty frowned a moment more, before relaxing back into the couch.

“If you say so.” 

“I do, actually.”

“Cool.”

“Thank you, I am!”

“Come now children, let’s play nice,” chuckled Jughead “It can’t all fall apart this quickly.”

Betty huffed but smiled a little, turning her full attention back to the screen in front of her. After watching a few more episodes, Betty looked at her phone to see it was approaching 11pm. It wasn’t until she noticed the time that she realized how exhausted she was, and she let out a jaw cracking yawn before standing up.  
“I think I’m going to get to sleep guys. It was a long day.” She smiled at them. “I really can’t thank you enough for letting me move in. You know how my mom is and I don’t know how much longer I could have lived there. I’m so lucky to have you guys.” She sniffled a little, trying to surreptitiously rub at her eyes. Sweet Pea and Jughead looked at each other with wide eyes before jumping up and crushing her to them in a giant hug.

“Please don’t cry Betts, you know how happy we are to have you here!” mumbled Jughead, with Sweet Pea grunting his agreement. The squeezed her tighter before pulling back to look down at her. 

“We’re just glad we could rescue you from that bi-” Jughead cleared his throat then, shooting Sweet Pea a sharp look. “That witch.” He laughed sheepishly. “We’re just happy we get to have our very best friend with us again. Like old times!” He smiled so big, Betty couldn't help but smile back. 

“Thanks guys. Now really, I need to get some rest before I really start crying.” She said with a laugh. Saying their last goodnights, she made her way down the hall, shutting her bedroom door softly behind her. She flopped down onto her newly made bed and let out a big breath, looking at the boxes around her, still waiting to be unpacked. The room had a lot of potential. Her plant could go on the desk under the window, pictures on top of the dresser, and there was a blank wall that would be a great spot for a small bookcase that would house her- admittedly not small- collection of books. All this potential, not just for her room, but for her. Betty almost didn’t know how to handle it. Taking a few measured breaths, she busied herself getting ready for bed. It was very soon after slipping beneath her sheets that she was fast asleep, dreams of the future playing out in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! I have literally nothing else to do so this is what happens. Another fairly calm calm chapter, but I think the next should have some excitement in it. Also, we love healthy friendships between women!! Enjoy!

It took her a few weeks, but before long, Betty was completely settled. Unpacking her boxes had taken a few days, but the relief she felt as she broke down the last box and tossed it down the recycling chute on their floor was exhilarating. After that, it was just finding a comfortable routine that worked for both her and her new roommates. Betty had found a job at the local newspaper as an investigative journalist. It wasn’t too terribly exciting as the city they were located in could hardly be classified as such, but it allowed her to write, and her boss was kind, if not a little gruff at times. She had even made a few new friends. There was Toni Topaz, the newspaper’s photographer. She was the first one to say hi to Betty when she arrived, and showed her around the office. Since she was friends with Toni, apparently that meant that by proxy, she was also friends with Toni’s girlfriend Cheryl Blossom.

To say Betty was surprised to hear the name Blossom would be an understatement. A prominent name back in Riverdale, Betty wondered why she hadn’t ever run into Cheryl at school, seeing as they were the same age. When she asked Cheryl, Toni’s panicked look told her she might have crossed a line, but Cheryl’s smile, even if it was a little sharper, put her at ease. Betty felt her eyes fill with tears as Cheryl recounted how yes, she had lived in Riverdale for a time, but was sent away to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy at a young age when she had first shown her… proclivity towards women. Cheryl waved off her tears however, saying that it was in the past, and she had her beloved TT now to help her through. Betty was amazed that she seemed so blase about the whole thing, as she had heard many a horror story about that place, but Cheryl assured her that they had never broken her spirit.

Before long, Betty, Toni and Cheryl had set up a weekly outing, be it going to one of the several coffee shops in town, a movie night, or brunch. They talked about almost everything together, and Betty was happy to have two women she could call her friends, something her mother had never been keen on.

Betty’s home routine was also easy to set up. They were all usually at work at the same time, and made an effort to eat dinner as a group almost every night. Jughead split his time between working from home and working at the library or a coffee shop, churning out the words to his mystery novel with reckless and wild abandon. Sweet Pea spent most of his days working at the local tattoo parlor, specializing in, much to Betty’s amusement, floral work. He argued that tattoos were very manly, no matter what they were of, but still blushed and ducked his head when Betty gushed over his beautiful artwork.

She had worried slightly when first moving in that the apartment would be messy, something she found only increased her anxiety. Afterall, they were young men in their early 20’s, who could know the horrors that lurked within? She was pleasantly surprised to find that both of them preferred to keep the apartment tidy; Jughead because clutter interfered with his writing, and Sweet Pea because, in his own words “I lived in a junky trailer park for most of my life, I refuse to continue.” They all took turns cleaning, usually as a group on the weekend with music blasting and laughter bouncing around the walls of the apartment. The only thing Betty did the majority of was cook, and that was something she was happy to do. Sweet Pea and Jughead, as much as they loved to eat, didn’t seem to have the patience to cook much more than ramen noodles and instant oatmeal. 

Betty, on the other hand, loved to be in the kitchen. The only part she liked a little less was the clean up, but there was a Bluetooth speaker built in above the sink which made it a little more bearable. Since moving in, Betty had been making dinner for everyone most nights, whether or not they were eating together. The boys almost died of happiness the first night she cooked. She wanted to surprise them, a bit of a thank you. It was still the first week she was there, but she was so happy she didn’t know how else to express it. So, she put together a three course meal one day when both men were out doing their respective work and she had a day off. Crispy rice cakes and shrimp to start, a large chicken pot pie, and a death by chocolate cake were all laid out in the kitchen by the time they got home. Betty swears she saw some drool on Jughead’s chin but he denied it. The cherry on the cake though, was the kiss on the cheek she got from each of them after they were done. It warmed her heart, and even if it ached a little, she couldn’t help the love that burned a little brighter.

The biggest fear she had moving in was that she would interrupt their… activities. Inexperienced as she was, she knew what other people got up to, and she didn’t want to come between them and their time alone together. So, she tried to go out for a couple of hours every weekend to give them some time. Sure, there were times during the week when she was out, but there’s nothing like a good saturday fucking, or so Cheryl so lewdly told her. The neighborhood their apartment building was in was just about as safe as it could get, so on nice days, Betty liked to go out for a jog, or bring a book to the park to read and meditate. On the not so nice days, she’d go to the library or see if Toni and Cheryl were available. Cheryl had a studio a couple blocks down from their apartment building that she used to design clothes for her fashion line, Cherry Bombshell. Lately, she had been asking Betty to come in to hang out as ‘inspiration’ for a new line she was working on. Cheryl said that her ‘innocent, perfect ponytail, girl next door’ look was exactly what she was going for. Betty was more than happy to oblige, as Cheryl always had some yummy snacks and a bottle of wine on hand. It also helped Cheryl and Toni were great company.

There were times, however, that she wished she didn’t have to leave. She knew she didn't have to leave, it’s not like Jughead and Sweet Pea were asking for time alone, but she felt like she owed it to them. She just also wished that she could join them. She didn’t know what that ‘good saturday fucking’ was like, and now that she was 22 and living on her own, she wanted to. She never had the opportunity in high school, heaven forbid she get pregnant like Polly had. She thought in college she would have more of an opportunity to branch out, but her mother kept her on an even tighter leash. What little self confidence she had managed to retain throughout highschool was obliterated by the end of her freshman year of college. Her mother had this way of making comments that made them seem like she was just trying to help, but with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes and a tilt to her head that seemed more sinister than motherly. ‘Are you sure you want seconds Elizabeth? It is summer after all. It’s not healthy to have a full stomach in this heat.’ ‘Is that what you’re wearing out? It doesn't suit your… figure.’ ‘I don’t think you want that dress Elizabeth, it’s not made for someone of your weight.’ The comments were endless.

And nevermind if the topic of sex came up. Betty spent the first half of her life terrified  
that having sex would actually kill her, if her mother was to be believed. After Polly got pregnant, she realized that wasn’t true, but it opened up a whole new avenue of insults for Alice. While Betty had done some research on her own (it’s amazing what google can tell you), she always feared that her mother was right around the corner, watching her misdeeds, ready to tear her down for her supposed sins. No, Betty had quickly learned that sex was not safe, and so when thoughts of being with Jughead and Sweet Pea arose, she quickly tamped them down. 

At least, that’s what she usually did. Living with them, away from her mother, she was finding it harder and harder to do. They were tactile people, always leaning into each other, playing with the other’s hair or tucking their feet under the other’s thigh. Betty thought it was adorable, to see them so involved in each other. However, after the first month of living together, the awkwardness of time apart far behind them, they started doing it to her. Then, it became less adorable and more unbearable. They were always in her space. Jughead liked to stand next to or behind her while she cooked so they could talk, always close enough to make her hairs stand up and feel the warmth radiating off of him, but not close enough that they were touching. Sweet Pea liked to pull her legs into his lap while they watched TV, often rubbing her feet (which she couldn't say no to) or just absentmindedly tracing designs onto the soft skin of her ankles. They also loved to hug and cuddle, which Betty found equal parts adorable and amusing. Big, gruff looking ex-gang members, both with tattoos, Jughead with his heavy rings and Sweet Pea with his dog tags; they looked to be the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. And they were, they just also pouted and got grumbly when she left the couch snuggle pile. 

All the touching was starting to drive her a little crazy. Her skin felt hot and tight, and some nights she’d wake up from a less than innocent dream covered in sweat and ready to claw out of her skin. After 2 weeks of that, she finally decided she’d had enough. She needed some sort of relief, which is how she found herself asking Toni and Cheryl about where the best place to buy a vibrator was.

~**~

“Come along dear Betty! These sex toys aren’t going to buy themselves!” Cheryl said loudly upon exiting her car. Betty cringed, looking to Toni for some sort of help, but she just shrugged and followed quickly after her girlfriend. Betty took a few measured breathes, reminding herself that there was nothing wrong with having a healthy sex life, even if that sex life only included a vibrator and not actual sex. She jogged a little to keep up with Cheryl’s excited strides, giving the unassuming building a once over. It didn’t look like a sex shop, though she supposed that was the point. It had a plain brick exterior, and a simple sign that read “Veronica’s”. The only thing that gave away what treasures it held within were the fact that it had no windows, which Betty assumed was probably a good idea. She stepped into the shop close behind Cheryl and Toni, feeling more than a little nervous. A sweet voice called out from somewhere in the shop, out of Betty’s sight.

“Hi, welcome to Veronica’s, how can I- Cheryl! TT!” There was the high pitched squeal of girl friends coming together, and Betty watched as a petite, dark-haired woman came around the corner and ran to hug Cheryl and Toni, kissing both their cheeks. Betty smiled as she watched them, trying not to twist her fingers nervously as she felt out of place.

“Veronica! It’s been too long! I’ve brought a new friend!” Cheryl smiled a blinding smile before turning and pulling Betty forward. “This is Betty. She’s just moved here a few months ago, and is in the market for a new friend,” she said with a wink, “which is why I brought her to you!” The dark haired woman- Veronica- gave her a very white smile before pulling her into a hug and kissing her cheeks just as she had done to Cheryl and Toni.

“Betty! It’s wonderful to meet you. Any friend of Cheryl’s is a friend of mine.” She gestured to the shelves behind her. “Is there anything in particular you’re looking for?” Betty looked around at the shop. It was well organized, classy as opposed to overtly sexual. The lighting was soft, and it smelled faintly of sandalwood. From the front of the store she could see several sections that looked to be holding different things, vibrators to the front left, dildos towards the middle, and what looked like lube and candles to the right. She turned back to the three women standing in front of her with wide eyes.

“I have no idea.” Cheryl scoffed at her.

“I thought you said you wanted a vibrator?” Toni nudged her before turning to Betty.

“Ignore her. Don’t feel pressured to do this OK? You can just look today if you want.” She smiled warmly at her. Betty’s stomach twisted anxiously, her eyes darting around the store.

“It’s just, I’ve never bought something like this before. I’ve never…” She trailed off, biting at her lip. “I’ve never… anything like this before. It wasn’t something my mother allowed.” She smiled ruefully, trying to play it off as no big deal, but since becoming friends, Betty had felt comfortable telling Cheryl and Toni a little about the horror that was Alice Cooper. Cheryl put her arm around Betty’s shoulders, pulling her in for a squeeze.

“I’m sorry I pushed Betty, I didn’t realize it was like that.” Betty smiled at her, shaking her head.

“Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault.” She let out a big breath and looked at Veronica. She had been watching the exchange with knowing eyes, and grinned when Betty turned to her.

“Don’t fret my dear. We get lots of first timers. However, since you are a friend of Cheryl and Toni, and I like you, I have decided to make it my mission to get you exactly what you need.” She held out her hand in the direction of the vibrators. “We’ll start out small, and you can always come back for more.” Betty smiled gratefully at her, and the four women spent the next hour laughing and shopping. After much debate, Betty chose a small, light blue wand that had 10 settings, and a candle that Veronica said helped her get in the mood. If nothing else, it smelled nice, so Betty thought it was worth buying. When she went to pay however, Cheryl held up her hand. 

“Oh no Betty Cooper, this one is on me. Baby’s first sex toy and all that.” She held a hand over her heart and let out an exaggerated sniffle. They all laughed, and Betty found herself laughing along with them, rather than feeling like the butt of the joke. That didn’t stop her from thanking Cheryl profusely, who just hmm-ed and turned away, but not before Betty saw the fond smile curling up the corners of her lips. They left soon after, after Betty and Veronica exchanged numbers at Veronica’s behest, insisting that they meet up to chat sometime in the coming week. After Cheryl and Toni dropped her off outside her apartment, she basked in the warm sunshine for a moment, enjoying the glow not just from the sun, but from growing friendships, and the anticipation of the contents of the little bag she held tightly in her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three aka the one with the sex toy! I made get another chapter done today, not sure. I was extra isolated today as my partner had a 5 hour interview so I had to stay in the bedroom all day. This was surprisingly hard to write, I think because it really hit me last night that this whole isolation thing is like... for the foreseeable future. My brain was kind of thinking about it like a storm; it takes a week or two to recover but then everything goes back to normal. This isn't like that, and it made me super distracted today. Ah well. Again, this is unbetad to if you notice any mistakes, don't hesitate to comment and let me know! Anyone have any thoughts as to where Jug and SP went? Stay safe everyone, and enjoy!

Unfortunately, it seemed as if the world was against Betty having a healthy sex life. She had hoped to use her new toy the night she got it, but Sweet Pea and Jughead had begged her to join them for the last movie night of the weekend. When she asked why they couldn’t watch movies during the week, they said it was a combination of having to work late and already made plans, which seemed vague, but how could Betty say no to their puppy dog eyes and pouting lips. She thought maybe the next night, Monday night, would be the one, but she ended up having to work late to meet the deadline for a story, and by the time she got home it was pushing 10pm and she was exhausted. Then she thought Tuesday would be the day, but Veronica texted her and asked to get together, her treat, so she went out for a night of dancing and drinking, which she actually found to be a lot of fun. Wednesday came and went, with both Jughead and Sweet Pea texting the group chat asking for dinner to be pushed back a bit because they were working late. By the time dinner was eaten and cleaned up, Betty was both too full and too tired to be very interested in trying out the toy. Then came Thursday.

It started off as a relatively average day. Betty went in to work, chatted with some of her coworkers about what they were working on, followed up on a few leads for a story, and went out with Toni to get some photographs. When she went back to the apartment at the end of the day, she was surprised to find Sweet Pea and Jughead already home. She wasn’t home any later than normal, but she was usually back before them. She called out to them as she kicked off her flats by the door.

“Pea? Jug? Where are you guys?” She heard their bedroom door open and peaked down the hallway to see them coming out. “I didn’t realize you were going to be home early today. What would you like for dinner tonight? Or should we order out?” She wandered into the kitchen, opening the fridge to give it a once over before turning to look at them.

When they came around the corner she did a bit of a double take. Due to the nature of their jobs, Betty had never seen them get very dressed up, and she wouldn’t really say that’s what they were doing now, but they were definitely dressed… differently. Both were wearing their Serpent jackets, which they rarely did anymore. Jughead was wearing his crown beanie and more rings than normal, and Sweet Pea was wearing sinfully tight black pants and steel toed boots, the tips a shining silver. She quirked an eyebrow at them and let out a whistle. “Don’t you two look nice! Are you going out?” They both ducked their heads as the tops of their cheeks dusted with pink. Jughead spoke first.

“Yeah, we have a thing. Kind of a monthly thing. We probably won’t be back ‘till late, so don’t wait up for us OK?” He glanced at the watch on his wrist. “We actually should get going now. SP?” He turned to look at the other man who nodded and turned to leave before glancing back at Betty.

“Bye Betts! Don’t have too much fun without us.” He gave her a wink before walking to the door. Jughead just smiled at her before following closely behind. When the lock clicked behind them Betty was still standing there, her mouth and the fridge slightly open. Where could they be going? Her brain whirred while she put together a simple dinner. It continued whirring as she cleaned up and wandered to her bedroom to put on comfy clothes before falling onto the couch in front of the TV. At least, that was the plan, until her eyes lit upon the little black bag from Veronica’s.

Betty bit her lip and looked over her shoulder. Now would be the perfect time to try it out. The boys were out, not back until late from who knows where. There was nothing stopping her, but still she hesitated. What would her mother think? Betty shook her head. It didn’t matter what her mother thought, she wasn’t here. Resolving herself to at least try, Betty busied herself getting her room ready. She pulled down the sheets, lit the candle, and dimmed the lights. Taking the wand out of the packaging was impeded slightly by the shaking of her fingers, but she was happy to find that the batteries it required were included. One less thing to look for. Turning towards her bed, she debated how much clothing she should leave on. Taking it all off at once seemed like rushing things, but she knew she couldn’t do this fully clothed. Ultimately, she stripped down to just her panties, simple purple cotton ones with a little bow on the front. 

Crawling up to the head of her bed, Betty propped herself up on her pillows and looked down at her body. From her brief research, she figured she should start small, to try and figure out what felt good to her. Taking a deep breath, she slowly drifted her fingers down her neck to her chest. It tickled slightly, but not in a bad way. Her fingers continued their path to her right nipple, gently circling the quickly hardening bud. She sucked in a sharp gasp at the tingle that shot from her nipple to between her legs. She raised her left hand to follow the same path to her left nipple, this time pinching softly. The groan that echoed in her room startled her, and she opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them. Settling herself once again, she continued to pinch and pluck and her nipples, and as the pressure of her fingers increased, so did the pulsing in between her thighs. Before long, her hands started to drift south, almost of their own accord. 

When she reached the waistband of her underwear, Betty paused for a brief second before sliding her fingers over the top of her mound. She sucked in a breath as her fingers brushed over her clit, then further down over the growing damp spot of her arousal. She found the rub of the fabric against her most sensitive parts to be too much, and lifted up her hips to slide the offending fabric off before flinging it across the room to land out of sight. She ran her hands up and down her thighs softly, the smooth skin under her fingers feeling warm to the touch. She pulled her knees up and planted her feet on the bed, shivering as the cool air touched her heated core. Her fingers danced back down her thighs to her other lips, tracing over them delicately. When the pad of one of her fingers brushed against her clit she tossed her head back and moaned loudly. Betty had never realized that this could feel so good. Is this what she had been missing out on all these years?

Spurred on by the excitement of her discovery, Betty dipped her fingers between her folds to where her wetness was steadily growing. She spread the wetness around over her clit, slicking up her fingers before raising them to face level. She looked at them curiously, glistening in the soft light before touching them to her tongue, tasting herself. Salty, and warm, and not altogether unpleasant. Her mind flashed a brief image of kissing that same wetness off of Jughead’s lips, and her fingers quickly made their way back to her clit. She continued to circle gently, sometimes dipping down to gather more wetness. It was when she pressed harder and her head dropped to the side that she spotted the little blue vibrator, and remembered that it was the reason she had started. 

Taking a quick breath to steady her racing heart, Betty reached over and picked up the wand, turning it over in her hands. She held down the small button for a moment before it buzzed to life, only startling her a little. She cycled through the different vibrations before deciding that the lowest setting was probably a good place to start. The wand followed the same path as her fingers did, circling her nipples, making them tingle and her breath come in short gasps. Slowly she slid the wand down her stomach, giggling a little as it tickled the skin above her trimmed thatch of hair. 

Although it was not yet touching her, the vibrations rolling through the surrounding skin already had her thighs trembling with want. Slowly, Betty traced the head of the wand over her lips, gasping as she slicked it with her own juices. From the moment it touched her clit, Betty knew this wasn’t going to last. She felt something building in her stomach and her eyes closed tightly. Just as she was reaching what had to be the peak, images of Jughead and Sweet Pea rose unbidden in her mind. Both of them, touching her and kissing her at once, their hands stoking the fire spreading from her center. Betty came with a loud, trembling ‘Fuck!’ and her thighs clenched together of their own accord, effectively trapping the still vibrating wand against her aching clit. Her orgasm seemed to go on forever, as time slowed and her only focus was the pleasure radiating through her whole body. It was only when it became too sensitive that her legs dropped open, boneless, and the wand fell from between her legs to buzz against the bed. 

Betty reached with numb fingers to turn it off, tossing it next to her before collapsing back onto her pillows, her chest heaving. She started up at the ceiling, feeling the aftershocks travel through her body, and giggled. 

“Wow.” She said to herself. She couldn’t believe how amazing she felt. She had never felt so alive, so exhilarated. She thought back to the images her mind had supplied in the throes of her pleasure and blushed. She had never even been with one guy, and now she was imagining being with two? At the same time? Betty shook her head at herself. “Get yourself together Cooper.” Shaking her head once more, Betty arose to clean herself up, and blow out the candle. Checking the time told her it was approaching 11, and she assumed that Sweet Pea and Jughead were still out as she hadn’t heard them come in. 

Crawling back into bed, Betty pulled the covers up to her chin, snuggling into her pillows as she felt her body relax. Tension she didn’t even know she had seemed to be melting away in the wake of her orgasm. She sighed contentedly, before letting herself drift off into an easy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys! Bit of a rough weekend. My state went through the phases of lockdown because of the virus very quickly and it was giving me lots of anxiety. Hopefully, I'll start being a bit more regular with the time between chapters, maybe daily or every other day. My partner started working from home, so watching him on the computer makes me want to be productive. 
> 
> I also didn't realize how much angst there was going to be in this? I think next chapter should have some more action, if you know what I mean *wink wink*. I plan on making this a bit of a kink exploration for our lovely ot3. I have some ideas of what I'd like to have happen, but are there any particular kinks you guys would like to see? Let me know! Enjoy guys!

Jughead and Sweet Pea were acting weird. Not weird enough that Betty was seriously worried, but weird enough that she was questioning what was going on. The morning after her first foray into the world of masturbation, she came out of her room feeling particularly chipper, practically bouncing down the hall to the kitchen. Sweet Pea and Jughead were standing shoulder to shoulder whispering to each other, but quickly quieted when she walked in. She flashed them a big smile.

“Good morning! How was your mysterious night out? What time did you guys get back in?” Betty busied herself pouring a mug of coffee, and getting out an english muffin to make a quick breakfast. Sweet Pea watched her for a moment before replying. 

“Not sure what time we got in, but you were in your room by the time we did. What about you Betty? Did you have a good night?” He smiled at her, or at least, Betty would’ve called it a smile if it wasn’t for the strange glint in his eye. When she turned back to her now toasted muffin, she missed Jughead give him a hard nudge before quickly shaking his head. By the time Betty turned back to them, buttered muffin in hand, they looked to be the picture of innocence.

“I did have a good night, thank you for asking. Watched Netflix, danced around naked for an ancient summoning ritual, did a face mask. You know, just girly things.” Jokes like this were common between them, but it was Sweet Pea’s response that changed. Normally, he would joke back about how she needed to connect to the ancient arts more often, but this time he leaned in close, holding her gaze before speaking in a voice an octave lower than usual.

“Sounds like a blast, I only wish we could have been there to see it.” Betty gulped at this sudden change in demeanor, practically choking on her mouthful of muffin in the process. Her coughing seemed to break Sweet Pea out of whatever was going on as he quickly poured her a glass of water, which she gratefully accepted.

“Jeez Betts, you need to be more careful. What would we do without you?” Sweet Pea laughed. Jughead shook his head in exasperation behind him. “On that note, now that I’m sure you won’t be killed by your breakfast, I’m off to work. Bye guys!” He kissed Betty’s cheek, who was still trying to recover both from his words and her near death experience, before turning to Jughead and pressing a sweet but fervent kiss to his lips. It wasn’t until the door closed behind him that Jughead spoke. 

“Sorry about that Betty. I try to tell him not to tease you but you know how he is.” He sidled up to her nudging her shoulder with his own. “You sure you’re ok?” Betty nodded, waving him off. 

“I’m fine, just a little dramatic.” She puttered around the kitchen, putting together a lunch for the day. “So, do I get to know where you guys went last night, or is it super secret?” He looked at her with wide eyes before looking everywhere but her. 

“Oh uh, just out with some friends. It's a monthly thing. Nothing special.” He cleared his throat. “I’m going to take a shower before I start writing. I’ll be working from home today, so I’ll see you when you get back.” When she turned to say goodbye, he reached up and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering on the skin of her neck. He seemed to be searching her eyes for something, but the moment was over so quickly, Betty wondered if she had just imagined it. She stared at his retreating back for a moment before shaking herself, chalking it up to her brain not being used to such a sound night's sleep, and heading off to work. 

It was hours later when she returned from work that she realized she may not have been overreacting. When Betty walked in the door, she expected to see Jughead sitting at the kitchen table or in the living room working on his novel, but a quick glance around as she put down her purse showed he was nowhere to be found. Shrugging, she kicked off her shoes before padding to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. It was as she was sipping her drink and going over the events of the day that she heard a soft noise coming from the hallway. Betty set down her glass and peaked around the corner. From the doorway, she could now hear the shower running, and she was about to call out Jughead’s name to let him know she was home when she heard the noise again, this time distinguishable as a low moan. 

Betty felt her cheeks grow hot. She wasn’t ignorant to what men could get up to, but she’d never heard or seen it. Without even realizing it, she found herself taking a few more steps farther down the hallway. She stopped in front of the door, debating if she should just walk away, when she heard a voice.

“Oh fuck Jug… Your mouth…” With a start, she realized it wasn’t Jughead she had heard moaning, but Sweet Pea. They were in there together. Betty’s heart began to pound against her ribs, and between her legs. Against her better judgement, Betty leaned back against the wall across from the door, spreading her legs and sliding her hand underneath the band of her skirt. What they didn’t know couldn’t hurt them, right? And it’s not like she was doing anything wrong. If anything she was only hurting herself, lusting after the forbidden fruit. She bit her lip, trying to make as little noise as possible. There was the sound of movement from behind the door, followed by a loud groan. 

“If you don’t stop Jug I’m gonna- ah- I’m gonna cum.” Betty’s fingers found her clit after that, slipping over it, making her hips jerk forward. She heard Jughead chuckle.

“That is the idea of all of this you know.” She shuddered at the sound of his voice. It was rough, and she could only imagine what he looked like. “Come on, before Betty gets home. I know you want to.” Hearing him say her name with that voice turned the fire in the pit of her stomach into a blazing inferno. Her fingers rubbed faster against her clit, imagining that voice actually directed at her.

“Come on man, you know what talking about Betty does to me. That’s not playing fair, I wanted this to- ah fuck- I wanted this to last.” Betty’s fingers stilled. What did that mean? Why would they be talking about her while they were doing… that? Why would they even be thinking about her? She pulled her hand out from her pants, shaking her head at herself. What was she thinking, touching herself while she listens to her two best friends get it on in the shower? Shame washed through her, dousing the flames that had just been licking up her spine. 

Betty made her way back to the kitchen, washing her hands and splashing some of the cool water on her face. As she was dabbing at her face with a tea towel she heard the bathroom door open. She tried to look busy, opening the fridge to pull out some things for dinner as they walked into the room. She was also hoping the cool air of the fridge would stop the blush that was rising to her cheeks.

“Betty! We didn’t realize you were home!” Sweet Pea’s voice came from right behind her, and didn’t actually sound surprised at all. She jumped as he reached around her to grab a soda from the fridge. She swallowed hard before turning to them and smiling. 

“Yeah, I’ve only been home a few minutes. Been trying to figure out what to make for dinner.” She glanced up at them but found that looking them in the eyes only reminded her of what she had just heard. Jughead frowned at her.

“You alright there Betts? You look a bit flushed.” He put a hand against her forehead, his cool skin feeling wonderful against the blush that wouldn’t seem to leave.

“Yeah, I just decided to take the stairs today. It was harder than expected.” She heard Sweet Pea snort and then cough behind her, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him. “You guys go get something up on the TV, I’ll throw together some dinner.”

All throughout their meal, Betty’s eyes remained on the TV. Everytime she glanced at them, she was filled with a mixture of shame and arousal, and it was killing her. Also, if Betty thought they were acting weirdly that morning, they were definitely acting weird now. She wasn’t even sure if she could call it weird. Different. When she had gone to sit down on the couch, she found that Jughead and Sweet Pea had taken the spaces on the ends, leaving her to sit between them. Not an unusual arrangement, but now, sitting next to the felt something akin to sitting near a live wire. The hairs on her arms and the back of her neck were standing up, and a little zap of electricity seemed to go through every time one of them touched her. Which they were doing with increasing frequency. As soon as their food was done, they had scooted closer to her. Jughead had one arm on the back of the couch and pulled her into his side, his fingers playing with her hair that he had freed from it’s elastic. He had started by carding his hand through it, teasing out any knots, before settling to twist small pieces around his fingers. Every so often he would pause and smooth his thumb over her neck in a soothing gesture that did anything but. 

On her other side, Sweet Pea had pulled her legs into his lap, a relatively common occurrence. What wasn’t common, however, was his obscenely large and warm hand on her thigh. He wasn’t even doing anything with it, he just placed it there, mid-thigh, to torment her. Every now and then his fingers would twitch and her stomach would clench. She could feel the dampness of her underwear, and part of her feared that they somehow knew. His other hand was tracing designs on her ankle, like he always did, except her skin felt so sensitive she thought she would combust. 

Betty’s brain continued to whir in overdrive so forcefully that she completely zoned out the movie. In fact, after almost an hour of overthinking, she found herself exhausted. Betty contemplated getting up and going to bed, but Jughead was so warm against her side, and Sweet Peas’s fingers on her leg started to lull her to sleep instead of driving her crazy. She panicked for a moment at how at ease she felt. Was it really wise to let herself give in to this, knowing it was only a passing moment? Knowing she would probably live to regret it, Betty allowed herself to relax even further, eventually slipping into sleep.

The next thing she knew, she felt like she was flying. Not wanting to open her eyes, it took her a moment to realize that someone was carrying her. She nuzzled closer to the warm neck her face was close to, and the smell of evergreen told her it was Jughead. Betty let out a sigh, still half asleep, and brushed her lips against his warm skin. She felt him swallow hard, before softly murmuring to Sweet Pea to open her bedroom door. Then, she was being laid out gently on her soft bed.

“Do you think we should wake her up? Get her into her pajamas?” Came Sweet Pea’s hushed whisper. She tried to remember what she was wearing, and as long as it wasn’t jeans, she was happy to keep her eyes closed and stay snuggled up.

“Stop it Pea. She’s in sweats, she’s fine. You’re going to have to find a way to get her clothes off when she’s actually awake.” Betty’s heart tripped, and she fought to keep her breathing even, so they wouldn’t know just how awake she was. Sweet Pea grumbled something unintelligible, then she felt the blankets being tucked tighter around her. His voice sounded close to her ear, barely more than a whisper.

“Goodnight Princess. Sweet dreams.” A soft kiss was pressed against her forehead, and she felt his fingers tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. “Isn’t she beautiful, Jug?” Betty’s ears strained to hear his reply. 

“She is. Now come on you big sap, let’s let her sleep.” She felt the bed dip next to her, and another kiss was placed on her temple. Betty thought that she should win an Olympic gold medal for how hard she was fighting to remain still and quiet. As soon as she heard the door click closed behind them, she let out a huge breath and sat up, pressing her hands to her cheeks. This was all very confusing, and Betty wasn’t one to jump to conclusions, but it seemed almost like… they liked her? Of course, she knew they liked her as a friend, but this seemed different. The way Sweet Pea whispered goodnight, it sounded almost the same as when he told Jughead he loved him. Betty flopped back onto her bed, throwing an arm over her eyes. Despite this possible revelation, Betty was still exhausted. It would do no good to obsess over now. Tomorrow, she could obsess, and maybe even talk to them about it, if she was feeling particularly brave. But for now, she would sleep, and she knew that her dreams would be of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's happening y'all! I won't give too much away, but we're making progress! I hope you enjoy!

The next day was Saturday, so Betty could lay in bed for a while without it being suspicious. She stared at the ceiling for a long time, thinking about what had happened the night before. She knew it wasn’t a dream, it definitely happened. The problem was what to do about it. A small part of her wanted to ignore it. Betty wasn’t sure she could handle the rejection of her two best friends. She’d definitely have to move out. She’d probably end up back at home in Riverdale with her mom and Polly, where she’d wither away under Alice’s cruel gaze. 

The other option was far more enticing, and equally as terrifying. She could confess her feelings to them, which it seemed like they might reciprocate. They could all be together, in love, and ride off into the sunset to live happily ever after. OK, it probably wouldn’t be that simple. She knew she was coming into this with more than a little baggage, and growing up with Sweet Pea and Jughead meant she was privy to their demons as well. There would be a lot of hurdles they would have to jump, but… they would be jumping them together.

Resolving herself to at least try, Betty rolled out of bed, and changed into some cozy lounge pants and one of Jughead’s old S t-shirts that she had stolen. After making a quick pit stop in the bathroom, she peaked into the kitchen to see both boys standing in front of the stove. Something smelled vaguely burnt, and there was a mess of what appeared to be pancake making supplies spread out on the counters. They were so engrossed in their project that they didn’t notice her walk up behind them until she spoke.

“Smells like you boys might be struggling a bit.” She took a quick step back as Jughead swung around, spatula in hand. Sweet Pea yelped. Betty just laughed.

“Jesus fuck Betty! We gotta put a bell on you!” Sweet Pea glared at her before glancing back at the pancakes (if you could call them that) in the pan. Betty followed his gaze, and a quick assessment revealed a rather grim situation. There were three pancakes of varying shades of burnt in the pan, with a plate behind it piled with more in similar states.

“That’s my shirt.” Betty looked at Jughead, who was still standing with his spatula in attack mode. His eyes were fixed on the large S covering her chest. Or maybe he was just looking at her breasts. Betty couldn’t be sure. She giggled a little at his expression.

“Yeah sorry Juggie, I hope you don’t mind. It’s from a while ago, and it’s just so comfy. I could give it back if you like.” In a moment of uncharacteristic boldness, Betty’s fingers gripped the hem of the shirt and lifted it a few inches, just barely enough to show a sliver of skin. Jughead looked like he had swallowed his tongue, and Sweet Pea made a strange noise in the back of his throat that sounded vaguely like a whimper.

“No! No, no you can keep it.” Jughead finally dropped the spatula from attack mode, and his eyes dropped further down to the exposed skin of her stomach. “It looks… great on you.” Betty smiled brightly.

“Thanks Jug!” Betty stepped closer to them, taking the spatula from his limp fingers before stepping into the space between Sweet Pea and the stove to see if the pancake situation was salvageable. The ‘space’ she now occupied was minimal, and it pressed her back up against Sweet Pea’s firm chest. She looked up at him over her shoulder, their faces only a few inches apart. “Could you hand me the batter Sweets? I think I can scrounge up a few edible pancakes.” He gazed down at her with dark eyes, lips parting slightly as he looked at her own. After a second or two, he blinked and turned away before silently handing her the bowl of batter. Both boys hardly moved while she turned down the heat and poured some batter in the pan. She could feel their eyes on her, and the heat radiating from Sweet Pea’s chest still so close to her back almost had her trembling. As she slid the last of the (not burnt) pancakes onto a plate, she turned around and looked at them with raised brows.

“Would you guys like to get plates so we can eat, or are you going to stand there staring at me all morning?” Not waiting for their response, Betty walked out to the living room, setting down the plate of pancakes on the coffee table next to the pitcher of orange juice and plate of bacon the boys had already set out. She plopped herself down in the middle seat and waited for them to follow, which they soon did, with the required utensils. As they ate their breakfast, Betty reflected on their reactions. They seemed to be positive so far, leading Betty to believe that she was on the right track. She couldn’t believe how brazen she had been, practically offering to strip for them in the middle of the kitchen. Surprisingly, instead of being filled with shame, Betty found that she felt… powerful. The looks on their faces, the way they seemed completely focused on her was a heady feeling. She found herself wanting more. She wanted to go for it, but there was still the problem of their already established relationship. Betty sighed internally. The only way to clear any of this up was to actually talk to them about it. A daunting task, but this new life here was supposed to be so she could grow, become the Betty she was never allowed to be. She couldn’t turn away from that.

When the pancakes were nothing but crumbs on their plates, Betty stood up to clear away the mess. Once all the dishes were in the sink, she leaned against the counter for a moment, taking a few deep breaths to try and calm her racing heart. Straightening her spine, Betty walked back to the living room, standing in front of the couch with the coffee table between them. They looked up at her quizzically. Unsure of where to start, Betty blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

“Do you guys like me?” They both frowned at her, and then each other.

“Of course we like you Betts, why would you ask us that?” Jughead looked slightly hurt.

“Yeah Betty, you’re our best friend!” Sweet Pea looked more confused than hurt, and Betty ran a hand over her face at her ridiculous attempt at starting this conversation.

“No, I know you like me, but I mean…” she looked down at her feet, twisting her fingers together, suddenly unsure if this was the right approach. “Do you like like me? I kind of heard you guys talking last night when you thought I was asleep, and it made it seem like you were… interested in me? Which I don’t totally understand because you two are together, and I’m a mess but I really shouldn’t be complaining because I think I’ve been in love with you for years.” Betty clapped her hands to her cheeks. “I can’t believe I just said that, I’m so sorry I totally understand if you don’t feel the same way, I’m probably jumping to conclusions anyway I’m so sorry. It’s so hot in here are you guys hot? I think I should just leave, I don’t know what I was thi-” Betty was cut off as Jughead jumped up from the couch, rounded the table, and pressed his mouth to hers. His hands came up to cup her face, his thumbs stroking her cheeks bones so sweetly Betty thought her heart might melt. It was a relatively chaste kiss, just the press of lips to lips, but Jughead pressed against her so fervently every thought whirring through her brain seemed to short circuit. When he pulled back, Betty opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them. He was looking down at her, a crease between his eyebrows, and what Betty thought was love in his eyes. 

“What?” Was the only thing she could bring herself to say. Jughead chuckled and looked back at Sweet Pea who was watching with a small smile.

“We love you too Betty Cooper.” He said warmly. “We’ve loved you for years.” She looked between him and Sweet Pea who nodded in agreement. 

“I thought you two were gay?” Betty said with a frown. 

“Bi, actually.” Sweet Pea piped up. “We swing both ways.” Betty nodded, trying to process all this information. Jughead had let go of her face at that point, and he led her gently back to the couch to sit between them. Sweet Pea took hold of her other hand, and rubbed her palm with his thumb. She looked between the two of them incredulously.

“So both of you like me? That doesn’t… bother you? Make you jealous?” They shook their heads before reaching across her lap to hold hands, connecting them in one big circle. 

“No, we don’t get jealous. We’ve felt this way for awhile, and we’ve talked a lot about it.” Said Jughead, smiling at the both of them. “I was the first one who brought it up. I think it was in senior year of highschool. I was so nervous, I thought Pea would break up with me, but then he said he felt the same way.” He squeezed her hand. “We were all so close growing up, it was almost a natural occurrence.” Betty’s eyes widened.

“Since high school?! Why didn’t you say anything to me? I’ve been pining for years!” They both at least had the decency to look a bit sheepish, but it was Sweet Pea who spoke.

“We were afraid. Afraid that you wouldn’t feel the same way, afraid of what your mom would do if she found out. And you were so innocent, we didn’t want to overwhelm you.” He looked at her with puppy dog eyes, and her heart clenched. She squeezed their hands tight and sighed.

“I suppose that’s fair. I can’t even imagine what my mother’s reaction would be. And I’ll be the first to admit, I’m not very… experienced.” She frowned. “You guys know what she was like. I’ve never felt comfortable even thinking about… about sex, let alone having it. You two are the only people I’d ever consider having that sort of relationship with.” Their faces brightened and she laughed.

“I promise, we’ll only go as far as you're comfortable with! We love you Betts, we want to give you everything, we want to make you feel so good.” Jughead looked so earnest as he spoke, Betty couldn’t help the tears that rose to her eyes. These were her boys, her best friends, her safety, and now they would become even more. She turned to look at Sweet Pea as he spoke.

“I do have one request Princess.” She nodded for him to continue. “Can I kiss you now? Jughead got to, and I don’t think that’s very fair.” Betty giggled, a blush rising to her cheeks, and nodded again. Sweet Pea surged forward, his soft lips covering her own with a passion that made her blood sing. She smiled against his mouth, bringing a hand to his chest. When he finally pulled back, Betty was breathing heavily, and Sweet Pea’s lips looked deliciously red. She heard Jughead make a noise behind her, and when she looked at him, he was biting his lip.

“I’m not going to lie, that’s pretty hot.” Betty blushed harder and covered her face with her hands. He quickly pulled them away, kissing her knuckles. “Don’t hide from us Betts. There’s no need anymore.” Betty sighed happily, and felt her cheeks begin to hurt from the never ending smile. 

“I can’t believe this is real. I can’t believe this isn’t a dream.” Betty had barely finished her sentence before she yelped, a sharp pinch to her butt coming from sweet Pea, who didn’t look even remotely sorry when she glared at him.

“Sorry babe, but now you know you’re not.” He said with a laugh. Betty looked to Jughead for help, but he only shrugged.

“You’re going to have to get used to that. He’s an animal, and an insatiable one at that.” Betty gulped, trying to remember that they were taking this slow.

“So…” She said. “What do we do now?” Jughead smiled. 

“Now we get some snacks, put on a movie, and snuggle on the couch for the rest of the day. We may even kiss a few times.” He winked at her. “Now, we get to touch each other whenever we want, we learn to trust each other even more and we love each other. Sound good?” Sweet Pea groaned at his sappy boyfriend from behind her, but scooted closer to wrap his arms around her and rest his chin on her shoulder. Betty smiled, feeling more loved than she had her whole life.

“Yeah. Sounds amazing.” And so they did just that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I am SO sorry for the delay. I've been kind of under the weather, and I have to make a decision about which grad school I'll be attending in the fall so I've been panicking. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it ;) Don't hesitate to let me know you're thoughts! Enjoy <3

Betty was starting to lose her mind. It had been almost 3 weeks since they all had their little declaration of love, and, true to their word, Sweet Pea and Jughead had been taking things slow. Agonizingly slow. It wasn’t that Betty could really complain. It was for the best, Betty knew. Jumping straight into a physical relationship would have been overwhelming for her. So far, there had been a lot of kissing and snuggling, and some heavy petting, and Betty wanted more. They seemed reluctant to let her touch them. Betty counted it a small victory that she had managed to get them to at least take their shirts off. She had wanted to spend some time exploring and admiring their bodies, so different and beautiful in front of her. Jughead was long and lean, his usual wardrobe of baggy clothes and layers hiding the well-muscled body beneath. 

Sweet Pea was darker skinned than Jughead, and seeing them standing next to each other in juxtaposition was beautiful. He was bulkier than Jug, the kind of dense muscle you see on a wrestler as opposed to the ultra-defined muscle of a bodybuilder. He had a beautiful sweet pea and vine tattoo snaking from his ribs down past the waistband of pants that Betty wanted to map with her tongue. But, whenever she tried to pay attention to their bodies, they would gently push her hands away, telling her that was for another time, before focusing so much attention on her, her head would spin.

Betty knew that she wanted to go further in their explorations of each other, she just wasn’t quite sure how. Which is how she found herself texting the group chat she had with Cheryl, Toni, and Veronica asking for advice.

Betty: Hey girls! I was wondering if I could get your opinions on something?  
Betty: And yes Cheryl, before you ask, it is about sex.  
Cheryl: Dearest Betty! I would never assume. I’m insulted.  
Toni: Yes you would babe  
Veronica: B! This is so exciting!!! This cannot be a text conversation, I will not allow it. Why don’t you all come by my apartment around 6:00? I’ll tell Smithers to expect you. I will provide sustenance!  
Betty: I don’t know if that’s really necessary V, I don’t want to put you out.  
Cheryl: Nonsense Betty. I’ll bring the wine!   
Veronica: Really Betty, it’s nothing. I had no plans, and now I get to hang out with my favorite ladies! Honestly, you’d be doing me a favor.  
Betty: Well, when you put it that way, I guess I’ll see you guys tonight!

Betty pulled into the guest lot at Veronica’s ridiculously nice apartment building at 10 minutes to 6. When she approached the front door, she was greeted by an older, kind looking man she assumed to be the Smithers Veronica had mentioned. He opened the door for her and gestured for her to come inside.

“Ms. Cooper I presume?” Betty smiled and nodded. “Perfect. Welcome! Ms. Lodge told me we were expecting you. The elevator is right there,” he gestured behind him “just press the button for the 16th floor, take a right out of the elevator, and Ms. Lodge’s apartment is number 1616. Have a lovely visit Ms. Cooper.” Betty smiled at him, saying her thanks, before following his instructions. Shortly after knocking on the door of apartment 1616, it was flung open by Veronica.

“B! You made it! Come in!” She stepped back from the door, allowing Betty to step through into a very spacious living area. Veronica took her purse and gestured for her to put her shoes on the mat by the door. “Toni just texted me, she said they should be here in 10. Come to the kitchen, I have some snacks set up.” Apparently, in Veronica’s world, ‘some snacks’ meant a plate of finger sandwiches, another with mini quiches, a bowl of fruit, bruschetta, and petit fours. Betty couldn’t help but drool a little bit.

“Veronica, this looks amazing! You didn’t have to do all this.” Veronica just laughed and got down a couple of wine glasses, setting them on the counter next to the food.

“Oh please, it's my pleasure. I live to host get-togethers.” She hopped up onto one of the stools at the island that held the food. She patted the seat next to her. “Sit, dear Betty, and tell me what this issue is.” After getting herself comfortable on the stool with a few snacks, Betty turned to Veronica.

“So I’m kind of… with my roommates.” Veronica’s eyes widened and she squealed, before clapping one hand over her mouth and gesturing for her to continue. Betty giggled. “So we’re kind of together, and we’ve been taking it slow because I’m new to this, as you know, and they don’t want to rush me or make me uncomfortable. And they haven’t and they’ve been so sweet, but it’s been 3 weeks of slow and I’m starting to go a little crazy.” Veronica had just opened her mouth to reply when a knock came from the door. She groaned before jumping up and rushing to the door. From her seat at the island, Betty heard Veronica usher Cheryl and Toni inside.

“Welcome ladies! Cheryl, thank you for the wine. Betty’s in the kitchen, she was just explaining her delicious problem. Go on in.” Seconds later, Cheryl breezed around the corner into the room. 

“Spill, dearest Betty. I simply need to know.” Toni rolled her eyes behind her girlfriend but looked at Betty expectantly. Betty blushed.

“I’m kind of dating my roommates, we’ve been taking the physical thing slow but I want to move forward and I don't know how.” Cheryl grinned a feral grin and clapped her hands together. 

“First off, you called the right people. We are the masters of seduction. Second of all, how could you not tell us? Your first real boyfriend is plural? I’m wounded.” Toni patted her girlfriend’s hand, but even she looked a little hurt. Betty tried to look sheepish.

“I’m sorry guys, I was just worried it was all going to crash and burn within a few days. It still doesn’t feel very real. I promise, from now on, I’ll try to keep you up to date.” Cheryl made a hmph noise, but seemed placated, as she uncorked the wine she had brought and filled the glasses Veronica had set out. The four women spent the next hour giggling and gossiping over their wine glasses and plates full of ‘snacks’. Cheryl had just finished pouring the last of the second bottle of wine when Veronica turned to Betty.

“So Betty, when you say you want to take things further, how far are we talking?” Cheryl and Toni turned to look at her, both of them with one eyebrow raised.

“I don’t know if I’m quite ready for… you know, yet.”

“Sex. Nothing wrong with saying it, and if you want to talk with these boys about it, you should get comfortable saying it.” Cheryl interjected. Toni nudged her at her bluntness, but nodded along.

“She’s right Betty. Communication is key in these things, and if you want to voice your wants and desires, you should try to say them as clearly as possible. Boys can be a bit thick sometimes. So start here, with us.” Betty gulped, but nodded.

"I don’t know if I’m ready for… sex yet, but I want them to touch me more. Without clothes. And I want to touch them, which they won’t let me do.” Betty frowned. “I just want to know the best way to bring it up, and what to say.” Veronica, Cheryl and Toni all exchanged glances, before Toni gestured for Veronica to start.

“I think the best way to go about it would be to sit down and just say it. No other distractions, don’t bring it up mid-makeout session, don’t beat around the bush. Sit them down and say ‘I appreciate that we’ve been taking it slow, and now I am ready for more. I would like to do x, y and z.’” Betty nodded.

“Maybe hold their food hostage.” said Cheryl. “Say ‘We can’t eat until we have the conversation.’ That would probably get their attention.” They all laughed at that.

“Make sure you check in with them too.” Toni said once the laughter had died down. “I know this is mostly about you, because it's new territory for you, but make sure they're comfortable with what’s going on too. They might be worried about hurting you, and if it’s true that they’ve only been with each other, then it might be new territory for them too.”

“I hadn’t thought about it like that before. I just assumed that they were being hesitant for my sake.” Betty said with a frown. Toni shrugged.

“It’s a possibility. I wouldn’t stress about it too much though. It’s just a conversation you need to have.” Toni patted Betty’s leg, and smiled at her warmly. 

“You guys are the best. I’m so lucky to have friends like you.” Betty squeezed them all into a hug, piling onto the couch in a laughing lump. They spent the rest of the evening being silly, eating and laughing. When Betty returned home and crawled into bed, she knew, with the help of her girls, she’d get what she needed.

~**~

When Betty woke up the next morning, with a slight headache, she decided that they’d have “The Conversation” that night. Cheryl’s idea about holding the food hostage wasn’t without merit, and she decided that was her best course of action. She was lucky that her work load that day was rather light, as she spent most of the day visualizing different ways to have the talk. By the time she got home, she was feeling surprisingly confident about the whole situation, which was surprising.

Betty was in the middle of making dinner (tacos) when she heard the door unlock and open, followed by Sweet Pea and Jughead yelling out their hellos. Giving the peppers and onions one last toss, she turned from the stove in time to see them come through the door. Jughead made a beeline for her, pulling her into a hug with her head tucked under his chin. She buried her face in his neck, inhaling his clean scent. A few seconds later, she felt Sweet Pea come up behind her, wrapping his arms around the both of them and squeezing tight. 

“Hi Betts.” Came Jughead’s voice, and she felt the vibrations in his throat against her lips. She giggled.

“Hi guys. How were your day’s?” She pulled back a little, extricating herself from the tangle of limbs before giving them both a kiss on the cheek and turning back to the stove. They set about unpacking their tupperwares from lunch.

“Mine was good. Didn’t have any clients today, so I worked on some sketches and outlines for future appointments.” Said Sweet Pea. “What would you like to drink with diner Blondie? Jug?”

“I’ll have some lemonade please, thanks love. Jug? How was your day?” Betty glanced at him over her shoulder. He was leaning against the counter, looking positively delectable, and she was pretty sure he had just been looking at her ass. 

“It was good. Worked on the new chapter. The owner of the coffee shop I was in gave me a free sandwich for being such a ‘frequent and dedicated customer’ so that was nice. I’ll just take a water, thanks Sweets.” The other man nodded, collecting their drinks and heading out to the living room. 

“You go on out Juggie, I’ll be in with the food in just a minute.” Said Betty. He nodded, following after Sweet Pea. Betty took a deep breath. This was it. She was going to ask for what she needed. She gave herself a few more seconds to prepare as she moved the food from the stove to the serving dishes. Then, she walked out into the living room empty-handed. This was immediately noticed by both men, who frowned at her.

“Where’s the food Princess? Did you need help carrying it in?” Sweet Pea was so sweet, true to his name. Betty shook her head and linked her hands behind her back, trying not to fidget.

“I actually wanted to talk to you guys. And I won’t bring out the food until we talk. I know you could just go in and grab it, but it’s important to me that I say some things.” Betty glanced at them, and they looked slightly nervous but mostly just confused.

“Go ahead Betts. We’re listening.” Jughead said with a tight smile.

“And dying of hunger.” Groaned Sweet Pea. Jughead shoved him with his shoulder, then nodded at Betty to continue.

“So I know we’ve said that we’re taking things slow in regards to the physical aspect of our… relationship. And I really appreciate it. I do. I know that if we just jumped right in to things I would’ve been totally overwhelmed which is not a good thing, and I don’t have as much experience as you guys which has got to be hard for you, I mean, I have no experience and I know you guys are worried about pushing me and-” Jughead cleared his throat and gave her the look that after years of friendship, she knew meant she was rambling. Betty laughed nervously. “Sorry rambling. My point here is, I appreciate that we’ve been going slow, but I feel comfortable moving forward and trying out some new things. I don’t know if I’m quite ready for… sex yet, but I want to touch you more. And I want you both to touch me more. If you want.” Betty Blew out a big breath when she was done, and looked them both in the eyes. They were looking at her with a combination a love and what she thought might be arousal, which she took as a good sign.

“If we want? Betty, of course we want. We just needed you to say the words.” Jughead said earnestly. Sweet Pea nodded in agreement.

“Trust me, we want nothing more. Well not true. Right now I want nothing more than to eat some tacos!” Laughed Sweet Pea. Betty and Jughead both rolled their eyes at him before laughing along.

“Alright, I get the hint. Food and then sexy times.” Betty said, turning to go back to the kitchen for food. She heard one of them draw in a breath when she said that, and smiled to herself. This could not have gone better. She’d have to remember to send a thank you note to the girl’s group chat later. Once the food was out, they ate slowly, Betty listening to the boys talk back and forth about the show they were watching. She wasn’t really paying attention, happy to just sit and relax between her two favorite people. The mood changed as soon as the dishes were done however.

Betty turned around after putting away the last dish to see Sweet Pea and Jughead watching her from the doorway with hungry eyes. She gulped, and felt her heart rate increase. They held out their hands to her, and she took them without a second thought. Slowly, they led her down the hall to their bedroom. Once they were in, with the door shut behind them, Jughead spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

“What do you want, Betty?” She chewed her lip as she looked at them. Sweet Pea stepped forward, and reached out to gently tug her lip from between her teeth. She kissed the tip of his finger softly, before looking up at him through her lashes.

“I want to touch you. I want to see you.” They nodded at her, and Sweet Pea stepped back to pull his shirt over his head, with Jughead following quickly after. They both smirked at her sharp inhale. 

“Pants too, Princess?” Sweet Pea asked innocently. Betty nodded fervently, eyes dropping to their waists as their hands undid belts and buttons, before sliding the denim down. They stepped out of their pants at the same time, which Betty found endearing. Her feelings of endearment quickly turned to lust however, when her eyes traveled over the bulges in their boxers. Both wore simple black, though Jugheads were looser and Sweet Peas were more form-fitting. She could now see that the curling vines of Sweet Peas tattoo traveled down all the way to his mid-thigh, and knowing only made her want to touch it more. Jughead had a typewriter on his thigh that made her smile. She took a few steps forward and lifted her hand.

“Can I… Can I touch you please?” They both nodded vigorously, and she found she didn’t know where to start. Sweet Pea stepped forward and took her hand.

“Let me show you, my love.” Gently, he pulled her towards him, positioning her in front of Jughead before standing behind her. He swept her hair over one shoulder and leaned down to kiss her neck, before sliding his hands down her arms to hold her wrists. 

“Jug likes when you play with his hair a little first.” He said, lifting her hands to his head. She sunk her fingers into his thick locks scratching her nails over his scalp. Jughead’s eyes fluttered closed and lips parted to let a soft sigh slip past. Sliding her fingers out of his hair, she held his face gently in her hands before pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. She jumped a little when Sweet Pea spoke again. 

“Now touch his chest. Be careful though, he can be ticklish.” He guided her hands down over his shoulders to press against this ribs, and she could feel his racing heartbeat. He was so warm beneath her hands, and between that and Sweet Pea’s chest against her back, she was suddenly stifling. 

“Hold on a second.” Betty said, pulling her hands away. Sweet Pea quickly let go of her, taking a step back.

“I’m sorry, was that too fast?” Sweet Pea sounded worried, and she laughed softly before shaking her head.

“No, you’re fine. I’m just a bit… overdressed.” At that, she pulled her blouse over her head, exposing her lace, lavender bralette. Jughead’s jaw dropped open and Sweet Pea sucked in a breath behind her. Betty found herself so emboldened by their reactions that she wasted no time sliding her pants off and kicking them to the side. She blushed a little when she caught a glimpse of their faces. “Let’s keep going Sweets.” She stood herself in front of Jughead again and looked over her shoulder at Sweet Pea, waiting for him to step up to her again. Shaking himself, he stepped close enough that his warm chest was pressed against the bare skin of her back. When his hands slid over her waist, she shivered. Jughead was looking at her with wide eyes.

“Play with… play with his nipples, gently.” Sweet Pea whispered in her ear. The noise Jughead made when she ghosted her fingers over his hardened buds made her stomach clench and her clit throb. She did it again and the noise he made this time was closer to a whimper. She looked over her shoulder at Sweet Pea, who smiled at her. “Good girl Betts.” Betty’s breath caught in her throat and she felt heat rise in her cheeks. Sweet Pea quirked an eyebrow at her but didn’t say anything, much to her relief. Betty continued to run her hands over Jughead’s skin, sometimes dipping beneath the waistband of his underwear. When Sweet Pea guided her hand to brush over the tent in his boxers, Jughead let out a filthy moan, his hips jerking forward. When Betty looked at his face, his pupils were blown wide.

“Alright, alright I can’t take much more teasing. Now it’s my turn.” He said with a growl. Jughead gripped her shoulders and spun her around to face Sweet Pea, who visibly gulped. “Put your mouth on him Betty. Start here.” He tapped the junction of Sweet Pea’s neck and shoulder. Betty’s thighs clenched together at his rough, commanding voice, and followed his instructions. When she stepped forward to place gentle kisses on his neck, Jughead followed closely behind her, pressing his hips against her ass and running his long fingers up and down her ribs. She heard Sweet Pea sigh and his breath rustled her hair. She started to pepper in soft bites with her kisses, and felt his breath hitch each time under the hand that was on his chest. Jughead placed a kiss on the soft skin below her ear before speaking again.

“Harder Betty. He can take it. He likes it.” Betty moaned softly, before biting his neck, rolling the skin between her teeth and sucking. Sweet Pea’s hips jerked forward and his hands came up to grip her hips tightly. As she pulled away, she soothed her tongue over the spot, before looking down at her handiwork. She hummed softly, feeling pleased with herself.

“Jug, come on.” Sweet Pea whined. His hands were clenching and unclenching on her sides. Jughead chuckled before tapping on her shoulder, pulling her back a step.

“Why don’t you take a closer look at his tattoo Betty. I saw you looking at it earlier.” When Betty looked back at him, he smiled and nodded encouragingly. Feeling emboldened, Betty traced her fingers over the inked vines swirling over his skin. Soon, she found herself kissing each flower and bud, before tracing her tongue over the vines. When she dipped her tongue into the v of his hips to follow the ink, Sweet Pea gripped her shoulders and pulled her up. When she looked up at him in question he crashed his lips to hers. His tongue pressed against the seem of her lips, and when he slid his hands into her golden locks and tugged gently, she moaned, letting him in. This continued for a few more seconds before she felt Jughead pulling her back.

“As sexy as that is, I think it’s time we move on to the second part of your request. You got to touch us, now it’s time for us to touch you.” The promise in his voice had Betty trembling as he led her back to their bed before they all fell onto it in a jumbled heap. Jughead maneuvered her up to be resting on the pillows, before he propped himself up on her right side with Sweet Pea on her left. She looked between the two of them, unsure of what to do or say. 

“So, Betty, how do you like to be touched?” Came Sweet Pea’s sultry voice. She frowned.

“I… don't know? I’ve only ever touched myself a handful of times? No one else ever has.” She started chewing on her lip. “I like when I touch my nipples, and my… pussy?” The two men looked at each other for a moment, but it was Jughead who spoke.

“First of all, it is so incredibly sexy when you say pussy.” Betty giggled. “Second of all, we’ll be gentle, tell us if you don’t like it, or if you’d like it harder or softer. Third of all,” he said with a wicked grin, “we are going to enjoy ruining you.” Sweet Peas hummed his agreement next to her. They seemed to be waiting for her go ahead, so she nodded. Jughead was the first to touch her, his hand smoothing over her ribs to dance over her stomach. Sweet Pea followed closely behind, pressing a line of kisses down her neck to her collar bone. He nibbled gently and she sighed, letting her head fall back onto the pillows and her eyes close. She let them continue their gentle ministrations, trying not to squirm too much as the throbbing between her legs grew stronger. Apparently she wasn’t hiding her arousal as well as she though, because Jughead stopped moving his hands.

“What do you need Betty?” he whispered. The warm, heavy weight of his hand on her stomach, and Sweet Pea’s soft lips still on her skin made it hard to form a thought.

“I need… I need more. Please. Harder.” She sat up enough that she could unhook her bra, flinging it off to the side. “Here. Please.” She looked at them pleadingly. Sweet Pea smirked at her.

“Good girl.” Was all he said before his mouth descended on her quickly hardening nipple. His tongue swirled around it, and he suckled gently, his teeth barely grazing her. Her moan choked off into a whimper when Jughead followed his lead, laving his tongue over her hardened bud before nipping softly at the surrounding skin. Her skin felt hot, and too tight, and she rubbed her thighs together to try and relieve some of the pressure. Much to her dismay, they both stopped when she moved, and she whined. Jughead looked down at her and smiled.

“You’re awfully squirmy there Betts, Do you need something else?” He tilted his head, looking at her innocently. “I’m sure there’s something we could do to help.” He paused before adding, “If you’re comfortable.” Betty nodded furiously and he smiled at her. “Sweets, why don’t you help our poor girl out.” It was almost comical the way Sweet Pea scrambled up and to the edge of the bed to lay between her open legs. Jughead whispered in her ear as Sweet Pea settled himself. “You’re going to love this, he’s got an amazing mouth.” He winked at Betty when she squeaked before leaning down to pay some attention to her neck. 

Her attention was quickly taken by Sweet Pea’s hot breath against her damp underwear. Her hips seemed to lift of their own accord and he pressed his hands to them, effectively pinning her to the bed. In one move, he licked a long stripe over the front of her panties, pressing the lace against her sensitive clit. Betty hissed, lifting up her head.

“Too sensitive Pea, please just take them off.” He nodded, quickly removing the offending garment and tossing it over his shoulder. The cool air against her hot center made her sigh happily. Jughead nipped at her ear.

“Thank you for speaking up Betty. I’m proud.” Betty groaned, letting her head fall back again. Something about the way he said it, the way he… praised her, made her heart clench and her clit throb at the same time. She groaned again, louder this time, when Sweet Pea started pressing soft kisses and gentle licks on and around her outer lips. She had been keeping things smooth, save for a strip of hair at the top, and his mouth against her bare skin was heavenly. When he used his thumbs to gently open her up and lick small circles around her clit, she knew she wasn’t going to last.

“God Betty, you’re so fucking wet. Is this for us?” His tongue dipped down to swirl around her entrance and Betty’s breaths started to come in ragged gasps.

“Yes, fuck, yes it’s for you, please SP I’m not going to last I need, I need,” She felt frantic, this onslaught of sensation driving her wild. Jughead laid a hand against her chest, in between her breasts, and looked her in the eyes.

“Take a deep breath there Betty. Come on, breath with me.” He took a few measured breaths, waiting for her to follow him. She did, and after a few seconds, felt more calm. “There you go, everything is fine. We know what you need. We’ll take care of you. Just close your eyes and let go. We’ve got you.” Nodding, Betty let out one last big breath before relaxing into the bed and closing her eyes. Jughead nodded at Sweet Pea to continue, who once again began circling her clit with his tongue. As the circles got tighter and tighter, Betty felt the coil in her stomach do the same. His tongue finally brushed over her clit at the same time Jughead bit her nipple and Betty exploded. Her back arched off the bed and her mouth hung open in a silent scream. When she could finally take a breath, Betty screamed so loudly she thought she might break some glass. Sweet Pea worked her though it, gently licking his way around her until the last of the aftershocks had gone. Betty collapsed back onto the bed breathing heavily, staring up at the ceiling with glazed eyes.

“You alright there Cooper?” Sweet Pea asked as he crawled up her body to lay at her side. Betty only grunted, finding that no words would come to her. Jughead chuckled before pulling Sweet Pea into a kiss, licking Betty’s juices from his lips. That got her attention, and she watched with rapt attention as Sweet Pea was thoroughly cleaned. When Jughead was satisfied, he looked down at her with dark eyes.

“Betty Cooper, you taste like the nectar of the gods.” She blushed, and when he leaned down to kiss her cheeks, Betty felt the hard line of his cock press against her hip. 

“Jug! Pea! I’m so sorry I haven’t done anything for you!” She reached for the waistband of his boxers, but he grabbed her wrist, stopping her. 

“Don’t worry about it babe.” He said with a laugh. “We thought you might just like to watch? Get an idea of the whole thing for the next time.” He looked at her questioningly and Betty paused for a moment. She really had no idea what she was supposed to do, and thinking about watching Sweet Pea and Jughead touch each other in front of her was arousing. Betty nodded, pulling herself up to lean against the headboard, gesturing to the space between them.

“Go on then. Give me a show!” They rolled their eyes at her but chuckled, shifting to kneel in front of each other. Betty tried not to stare as they removed their last pieces of clothing, letting their cocks spring free. She gulped at the size of them trying not to be intimidated. They seemed to be roughly equal in girth, but Jughead looked to be a little longer. Despite the mind-blowing orgasm she had just had, Betty found herself longing to have them inside of her. She was broken out of her reverie when Jughead wrapped his arms around Sweet Pea’s neck, tangling his fingers in his hair before pulling him in for a bruising kiss. Betty watched, enraptured as they seemed to fight for dominance, Sweet Pea’s hands on Jughead’s hips pulling his closer. He seemed to gain the upper hand when he reached between them to grasp both of their cocks in one large hand, pumping slowly. Jughead moaned, and that gave Sweet Pea the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. They both pulled back after a moment, chests heaving while Sweet Pea continued to slide his hand over them. 

“Fuck, I’m not gonna last.” Breathed Jughead. “Betty’s gotten me all riled up.” They leaned their foreheads against each other and turned to look at her. The heat in their eyes had Betty biting her lip.

“Can I touch you?” She asked, shifting to kneel next to them. They groaned and nodded, turning their attention back to the throbbing members between them. Betty slid her hands over their shoulders and backs, pressing kisses and licks against any skin she could reach. Sweet Pea’s hand started to speed up, and their breath became quicker. When Betty slid her hand down to grab a handful of each man’s ass, they groaned.

“I’m so close Pea, faster.” Moaned Jughead. The other man obliged, and Betty watched Jughead’s face as he fell over the edge. Sweet Pea followed seconds later, hips thrusting jerkily as they painted each other's stomachs. They caught their breath for a moment before collapsing to the side, pulling Betty down on top of them. She squealed.

“You guys! Now I’m all sticky! Gross.” She tried to escape, but both of them had wrapped their arms around her, effectively trapping her in their mess. She sighed, resigning herself to her fate. “You’re lucky you guys are so cute.” She said with a huff. Sweet Pea chuckled behind her.

“Relax Princess, I promise we’ll all clean off in the shower later. For now, let’s just bask in some post-orgasmic bliss.” He snuggled closer, reaching over her to put a hand on Jughead’s side. Betty closed her eyes and smiled, feeling safe, satisfied, and a little sticky. What a way to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I am so sorry for the delay. Between the quarantine and trying to pick a grad school I've been a bit down and completely unmotivated. It looks like my SO and I are going to have to be living apart while I'm at school which is a tough pill to swallow. But, I did pick a school (finally) and am feeling a little more like myself, so I managed to finish the chapter! I'm going to try my hardest to not make the next chapter take so long.
> 
> Now that I've shared my life with the internet, about the chapter lol. The date is actually the same one my boyfriend and I have been on a couple of times. There is an old timey arcade a short walk from our apartment and I love it! I hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know any mistakes you see, your thoughts, or anything you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters! You guys keep me going! <3

Betty, Jughead, and Sweet Pea laid in bed for another 15 minutes before Betty insisted they get up and clean off. Sweet Pea suggested they all shower together, but Jughead just laughed, saying the shower wouldn’t hold all three of them. He looked crestfallen, but Betty patted his hand, promising that one day they would shower together. The boys graciously let her go first, so she tried to be quick. She washed her hair and body in record time before wrapping herself up in some towels and scurrying out of the bathroom. She peaked her head into the boys bedroom, seeing they were still laying on the bed, wrapped around each other

“It’s all yours guys.” Betty said with a smile. They grunted at her and she rolled her eyes before retreating to her bedroom to get dressed for bed. A few minutes after she had crawled into bed, thoroughly exhausted, she heard the shower start up. Betty played on her phone for a while before she heard it shut off, and the bathroom door open. Footsteps made their way down the hall before pausing in front of her door. “Come in!” She called. The door squeaked open a fraction and Jughead peered in, Sweet Pea looking over his head behind him.

“We were wondering if you wanted us to tuck you in Princess.” said Sweet Pea. Betty giggled, nodding. They nudged the door open wider, crossing the threshold and coming to stand by her bed. Jughead looked a little unsure, but Sweet Pea decided to make himself comfortable and flop down onto the bed, half squishing her. Jughead followed in suit, although he was kind enough to just cuddle up to her side and not crush her. Betty laughed as much as she could buried underneath Sweet Pea’s body.

“This doesn’t feel like tucking me in Pea! I’m squished!” She tried to wiggle out from under him, with no luck. After a few minutes of breathless struggling, he lifted himself off of her, dropping to her unoccupied side and throwing an arm over her stomach.

“Sorry Betts, you’re just so comfy. I couldn’t resist.” Jughead nodded his agreement, and they both sighed happily, pressing closer to her sides. Betty couldn't help but smile, and kissed the tops of their heads before closing her eyes. She managed to get her arms around their shoulders and reached up to play with their hair, combing her fingers through their thick locks and twirling it around her fingers. Before long, Betty felt them relax further into her embrace, and their breathing started to even out. She wondered if she should wake them up and send them back to their beds. Her bed was only just large enough to hold the three of them piled together, and Betty knew that as soon as one of them shifted around in their sleep, someone would end up on the floor. Her bedside lamp was also still on, and Betty knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep with the room so bright. Sighing, she gently shook their shoulders.

“Guys… come on, wakey wakey.” Sweet Pea woke with a rather undignified snort, and Jughead looked up at her with bleary eyes. “Sorry to wake you, but I don’t think there’s enough room for us all to sleep in my bed. You should go back to your room.” They frowned at her, but looked back at the edges of the bed to see she was in fact telling the truth. Sweet Pea groaned in frustration.

“But Bettyyy… it’s so far. Carry me?” He flung himself over her even more, practically crawling on top of her. Betty huffed out a laugh.

“Would if I could Sweets, but I can’t so I shan’t.” Jughead laughed at that, pushing himself up off the bed and standing, stretching his arms over his head. Betty eyed the trail of hair that was exposed when his shirt lifted, and reminded herself that she was very tired, and it was getting late. Jughead grinned at her when he caught her staring and she blushed, looking away. He chuckled quietly before reaching down to tug at Sweet Pea’s arm.

“Come on SP, let’s let the girl sleep. She’s had quite the day.” Sweet Pea groaned but rose slowly, stretching just as Jughead had.

“Don’t remind me, or I’ll get all riled up again.” Jughead rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss Betty’s forehead. She closed her eyes, smiling happily at the little gesture of affection. Sweet Pea followed in suit, although he also kissed her cheeks and nose, making her giggle.

“Goodnight Betts.” Jughead whispered, walking to the door. He flicked off her light. 

“Sweet dreams love.” Sweet Pea said, following after him in the now darkened room.

“Goodnight guys.” Betty called back softly. Moments later, the door clicked closed and Betty was left alone in the dark. Her heart felt so full, she wasn’t sure how she’d be able to sleep, but as she got comfortable, she realized how tired she was, and she was asleep in minutes, a smile still on her face.

~**~  
Betty woke up the next morning feeling well rested and more than a little pleased with herself. Her little plan had worked! She had gone after what she wanted and it had turned out quite well. After getting herself ready for work, she practically skipped down the hall to the kitchen, where she found both Jughead and Sweet Pea eating breakfast at the kitchen table.

“Good morning!” She sang as she poured hot water from the kettle over the teabag they had placed in her usual mug. 

“Good morning to you too, Little Miss Sunshine. Someone is awfully chipper this morning.” Laughed Sweet Pea. She just smiled at them, dropping a kiss on their cheeks as she buzzed around the kitchen putting together breakfast and a lunch for work. 

“I can’t say I blame her SP, she had quite the night.” Jughead said with a wink. Betty only giggled, nudging him with her hip as she passed by him. When she passed by again, he reached out and snagged her waist, pulling her into his lap.

“Jug! I’m trying to get ready!” She squealed. Her squeals turned into peals of laughter as his fingers dug into her sides. He only stopped when she breathlessly exclaimed that she was going to pee if he didn’t stop. Once Betty had caught her breath, she looked to scold him, but when she met his eyes he was staring at her with the softest loving smile, she found she couldn’t even be mad. Threading her fingers through his hair, she leaned down and slotted her mouth against his, kissing him until she was once again breathless. When she pulled back to look at him, his pupils were blown wide and his lips looked red and soft. She was pulled out of her trance when Sweet Pea cleared his throat.

“As hot as it is to watch that, and believe me, I am enjoying myself,” Betty blushed at his lecherous smile, “we actually had something to ask you.” He gave Jughead a pointed look. “At least we were planning on it, until someone got distracted.” Jughead chuckled and gave her ass a squeeze.

“I can't help it Pea, she’s just so irresistible.” Betty blushed harder, looking towards the ceiling trying to calm it down.

“Well go on then.” She said after a moment of silence. “What did you want to ask me?” When she looked between them she was surprised to find that they both looked slightly nervous. Jughead , with his face still close to hers, was looking down at his arms around her, and Sweet Pea was playing with the crumbs left over from his bagel, also not meeting her eyes. Jughead cleared his throat.

“Well, uh, we were wondering if you maybe, only if you’re comfortable, if you would want to go on a… date? With us?” He looked so hopeful and nervous Betty couldn’t help but tear up a little. She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him close and tucking her face into his neck. When she tried to reply, she found her voice was too muffled and pulled back.

“Of course I’ll go on a date with you! When? Tonight? Where? Oh I can’t wait!” She clapped her hands together in excitement and Jughead let out a breath of relief. “I can’t believe you guys were so nervous to ask me.”

“We just didn’t want to overwhelm you. And it’s not the most… conventional relationship, we weren’t sure if you wanted to be seen out in public with us like that.” Sweet Pea explained. Betty frowned, motioning for him to scootch his chair closer and taking his hand when he did.

“Hey, of course I want to be seen with you. Fuck what other people think. All that matters is us.” Betty squeezed their hands. “Where are we going? Do I get to know? Is this an appropriate outfit?” She found herself growing more excited by the second. The outfit in question was fairly simple, high-waisted jeans, a sleeveless lavender blouse, and a white cardigan because the office got chilly sometimes. Jughead gave her an exaggerated once over.

“Oh it’s more than appropriate. Too appropriate in my opinion. I prefer you in less.” He winked and Betty swatted at him, trying to give him a serious look that was ruined by the smile she couldn’t get rid of. “Yes, that outfit is fine, and no you don’t get to know. Just make sure you’re home by 5:30 tonight, we’ll take it from there.” Betty nodded, too excited to say much of anything. A quick glance at the clock told her that she had to get going soon. With a sigh, she extricated herself from Jughead’s lap. 

“I’m sorry guys, but I have to get going. I don’t want to be late for work. I promise I’ll be home on time!” Betty quickly gathered the rest of her things, kissing them both before rushing out the door. The rest of the day seemed to pass both incredibly quickly and excruciatingly slow. There were times when she’d catch herself daydreaming about the evening to come and find 45 minutes had passed, and others where she’d be working on an article for an hour and realize it had really only been about 20 minutes. She kept wondering what it was they had planned. Based on their acceptance of her outfit, it wasn’t something super fancy. Maybe dinner and a movie? That’s essentially what they do at home though. A picnic perhaps? The weather was still fairly warm, but they never struck her as the picnicking type. Betty soon realized that it was pointless to try and figure it out, and she’d drive herself crazy. Giving herself a shake, she resolved to just go with the flow, which was slightly (see: very) difficult, but she trusted her boys would take care of her. 

Finally, it was time to leave. Betty didn’t think she had ever driven home so quickly, her heart racing in anticipation. After taking the stairs two at a time seemed faster than the elevator, and after reaching the top, she paused in front of the door to catch her breath. Smoothing her sweaty palms over her jeans, she unlocked and opened the door, calling out to them, hoping they were home and she wouldn’t have to wait. 

“Juggie? Sweets? Are you guys home? Can we go? Pretty please?” A second later, their smiling faces poked out from the kitchen.

“Jeez Betts, how many traffic laws did you have to break to get home so fast?” Sweet Pea said with a chuckle. When they stepped out of the kitchen into the hall she was pleased to see they had on their shoes and jackets, which meant they could leave almost immediately. She scoffed at him.

“I am insulted you would even insinuate that I would break the law. How rude!” Both boys raised an eyebrow at her, no doubt remembering all the not-so-legal shenanigans they had gotten up to in their youth. Betty cleared her throat, trying to change the subject. “So, can we go? Can I know where we’re going?” They laughed at her eagerness, and she couldn't stop herself from bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Yes we can go now, and no, you can’t know where we’re going.” Jughead ushered her out the door. “You’ll like it though, I promise.” Once they made it down and outside the lobby of their building, Betty turned towards the parking lot, but Jughead stopped her. “No need for a car Betts, we can walk. It's just a couple blocks away.” Betty tried not to let the confusion show on her face, but judging by his chuckle, she didn’t think she succeeded. She tried to run through all the nearby attractions, but she couldn’t decide which they could be going to. She jogged a step to catch up with them, nudging them apart so she could step between them and take their hands. They both looked a little taken aback by her brazenness but she just smiled and squeezed their hands, swinging them with every step. 

They chatted about various nonsense while they walked, like silly work stories, the most effective ways to store leftovers, and the proper way to pronounce caramel. Betty was laughing so hard she didn’t realize they had both stopped until she was jerked to a halt when she took another step forward and they didn’t. A quick glance at the building they were in front of had her eyes widening.

“Well Betts, here we are.” Jughead said nervously. 

“You guys… is our first date at an arcade?!” She cried. They looked at each other nervously.

“Uh… yes?” Sweet Pea said questioningly. Betty let go of their hands and clapped her hands to her cheeks.

“I can’t believe it! This is amazing! Do they have all the old games too?” Betty started up the stairs towards the door with a large sign over it that read ‘Pinball Pete’s’. They laughed behind her, breathing a sigh of relief before following her up the stairs. A quick peek showed her a set of stairs leading down into what appeared to be a basement. She could hear the ringing of various games, the chatter of families, and the clanging of quarters being dropped into machines. “This is amazing. I haven't been to an arcade in forever!” 

“Well then, after you my lady.” Sweet Pea chuckled with an exaggerated bow. She giggled, taking their hands and allowing them to lead her down the stairs. A few minutes later they each had their little cup of quarters and were off to win as many tickets as possible. First was the spider stomp, which they all tried their hands at. Sweet Pea won the most tickets, and Betty said he was cheating because his boots were so big he could hit two buttons at once. Next was skee ball, where Betty smoked both boys. They tried a couple of the pinball machines, and Betty was overjoyed to see they had a Nancy Drew themed one. Jughead challenged her to a racing game, to which she agreed, and lost, much to her chagrin. The kicker was that while she and Jughead were racing, Sweet Pea took a few quarters to one of those games where the goal was to slide the quarter down a slope into a spinning hole, and won the jackpot. By the time they found him, he was standing next to a pile of tickets and the display was stuck on 999 tickets. 

“Sweets, I think you broke it.” Jughead said laughing. 

“I did not! There’s just too many tickets to it to display the correct number.” Sweet Pea replied indignantly. Sure enough, a few seconds later the machine started counting down from it’s 999 tickets. After another 5 minutes of waiting, the tickets had finally finished printing out. With all their combined tickets, they had several armfuls. 

“What should we do with our last quarters guys?” Jughead asked. Betty looked around at all the games before her eyes lit pon the photo booth. 

“Let's do the booth! We can show off our tickets. Plus I want something to remember the best first date by.” Betty looked at them with pleading eyes, knowing they didn’t stand a chance. They rolled their eyes but followed her to the booth. They seemed much happier about the situation when they realized the booth’s bench wasn’t big enough for all three of their butts and Betty would have to sit on their laps to make it work. After feeding their quarters into the machine, they struck their first pose, holding up all their tickets and peering over the top of the mound. The second pose had both of them kissing Betty’s cheeks while she smiled angelically. For the last two she took turns kissing one of them while the other looked shocked. By the time they piled out of the booth Betty’s sides hurt from laughing and her cheeks hurt from smiling. She tucked the pictures lovingly into her purse before they all headed to the ticket counter. 

“How many do you think we have?” She asked as they fed the tickets into the machine. Jughead shrugged.

“Probably a couple thousand since Sweets won that jackpot.” Sweet Pea looked rather proud of himself. “Why, did you have any prizes in mind?” Now it was Betty’s turn to shrug. She was about to reply when Sweet Pea announced that they had their ticket count.

“And the grand total is… 3,468!” He crowed. Betty and Jughead laughed and congratulated him and he preened under the attention. Soon, they found themselves at the prize counter. Their first picks were a couple of hatchable dinosaur eggs, one for each of them. Betty found herself glancing at the plastic handcuffs more than once, feeling strangely intrigued by them. Jughead caught her looking and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“The handcuffs we have are much better.” He winked at her before turning back to the prizes like nothing had happened. Betty felt rooted to the spot by his words, an increasingly familiar fire starting to burn in her belly. She was shaken loose from her chance when Sweet Pea asked if she wanted one of the stuffed animals on the wall. She giggled, feeling like a kid at a country fair, before pointing at the frankly adorable panda. With their last remaining tickets they got a few pieces of candy to share amongst themselves before heading back up the stairs to the street. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, Betty smiled at her two boys before standing on her tiptoes to kiss their cheeks.

“This has been an amazing first date you guys. I had such a great time!” They smiled back at her before taking her hands and heading back towards their apartment building.

“What we do next is up to you Princess.” Said Sweet Pea. “We could go out to eat, we could order in, it's your choice.” 

“So are my only choices food related?” Laughed Betty. “Because I did have… something in mind.” She tried not to laugh at the excitement on their faces.

“Oh? And just what might that be?”Jughead queried. 

“Well, last night you used your… mouth on me, and now I was wondering if I could return the favor?” Saying it out loud made Betty unsure. “You’ll have to show me, but I really want to try. Please?” They both groaned quietly.

“Betty, baby, as sexy as it is to hear you beg to suck cock, please don’t do it in public. I think I’d be arrested for public indecency.” Sweet Pea adjusted his pants as they walked and when Betty glanced down she could see a much more noticeable bulge in his dark jeans. She blushed at his words but found she loved how easily she could affect him. When she looked at Jughead she found him in a similar state, and it made her giggle.

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry. I promise I won’t talk about… sucking cock for the rest of the walk home.” Jughead coughed to hide another groan and Sweet Pea picked up his pace. Before long, they were back at their building and Sweet Pea was impatiently pressing the up button on the elevator. They had barely made it through the door of their apartment before Jughead was crowding her up against the door, his mouth on her neck. At least, she would’ve been pushed up against the door if Sweet Pea hadn’t been standing right behind her. He grunted as his back hit the door, before his mouth descended on the opposite side of her neck. Betty sighed, enjoying the feeling before remembering what was supposed to be happening. She nudged Jughead, and when he didn’t move, she pinched his side. He jumped back with a yelp.

“As much as I’m enjoying this, we have something else we need to be doing.” She gave a pointed look at the now very prominent bulges in the jeans. “Or do you not want your dicks sucked?” She nudged them towards the hallway and Jughead almost tripped over his feet in his haste. Sweet Pea kept trying to squeeze her ass as they walked down the hallway, which meant it took twice as long to get to the boy’s bedroom. When she turned around from shutting the door, they were standing next to each other, shirts already off, looking at her expectantly. Betty had to force herself not to giggle at their cuteness. 

“So, what should I do first?” She tried not to look as nervous as she felt, keeping her hands still at her sides. Jughead spoke first.

“Strip. This could get… sticky. And you don’t want to get your clothes all messy.” His voice dropped to the slightly commanding tone he had used the night before and Betty felt the wetness start to pool in her underwear. Silently, she followed his instructions, starting with her cardigan. Next went the blouse, revealing a lacy pink bra. She thanked her past self for deciding to wear the matching panties when she had gotten dressed that morning, which were revealed when she slid her jeans down her legs. She blushed when Sweet Pea whistled at her. She hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her underwear, looking at Jughead to see if he wanted her to take it all off, but he shook his head. He held out his hand and she stepped forward to take it.

“Let’s take care of Sweet Pea first because he’s impatient.” Sweet Pea made an indignant noise but Jughead waved him off. “I’ll guide you through it. We’re gonna make him feel so good baby.” Betty nodded at him, pressing a soft but passionate kiss to his lips. When she turned around to face Sweet Pea, Jughead put his hands on her shoulders and pressed down slightly, encouraging her to drop to her knees. When she looked up at Sweet Pea through her lashes he moaned softly. 

“You look so beautiful like this Betty, it’s completely unfair.” He touched her cheek gently. She startled a little when Jughead appeared next to her, not having felt him kneel behind her. He kissed her ear softly before whispering in it.

“First things first. You gotta get the pants off to get to the dick.” Betty rolled her eyes at him before reaching up to undo Sweet Pea’s belt buckle. Undoing the button and zipper revealed the black boxers he had underneath. Betty hooked her fingers into the waistband of both his pants and his underwear, sliding them both down slowly, before letting Sweet Pea kick them off and away. When his cock sprang free she couldn’t help but be rather impressed. He certainly wasn’t lacking in that department, and Betty wondered how she was supposed to fit all of it in her mouth. Jughead’s voice shook her from her thoughts. 

“Give it a kiss baby.” Leaning forward, she placed a gentle kiss on the head. When she licked her lips she could taste the saltiness of his precum, and was happy to find she kind of liked it. “Good girl. Now give it some licks. Think of it like an ice cream cone and you’re trying to catch the drips.” His hands landed on her hips, his thumbs stroking her sides comfortingly. Betty took a deep breath before licking a wide stripe with the flat of her tongue from root to tip. Sweet Pea groaned loudly and when she looked up at him his head was tipped back. Feeling emboldened, she reached up and gripped him lightly, holding him steady while she licked around the head. Jughead hummed in her ear.

“Perfect baby. He’s especially sensitive here.” He moved around her slightly so he could reach Sweet Pea’s cock, flickering his tongue against the underside of the head. Sweet Pea’s hips jerked forward and his hand reached out to rest gently against Jughead’s head. Betty followed his instruction, surprised when Jughead joined her in her minstrations, their tongues bumping against each other every couple of seconds. Betty realized they were practically making out around his cock and the thought turned her on to no end. Sweet Pea was whimpering above them when Jughead pulled away, his hand on her shoulder pulling her away too. 

“Now, I want you to take him into your mouth. Only do a little bit at a time, figure out what’s comfortable so you don’t trigger your gag reflex. Watch your teeth, but don’t get scared if you catch him.” He smirked up at Sweet Pea. “He likes a little bit of pain.” Betty looked at him, mouth agape but he just looked between her and the throbbing cock in front of her expectantly. Shaking her head, she decided to just follow his lead. Carefully, she slid her mouth over the head of his cock. After bobbing her head up and down a few times, she swirled her tongue around the head experimentally. Sweet Pea moaned loudly, sliding his fingers into her hair and gripping it tightly. She moaned involuntarily around his cock, loving the pull against her scalp. She felt Jughead move around her and Sweet Pea gasped. When she opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them, she saw that Jughead had leaned in and started suckling at his balls. 

“F-fuck guys I’m not going to last much longer.” Sweet Pea’s voice sounded wrecked and Betty was filled with pride that she had done that to him. She dove back in with renewed intensity, trying to take as much of him as she could. She made it almost all the way down before he hit the back of her throat. She tried not to gag, but felt her throat start to tighten. Sweet Pea’s breath was coming in quick pants, a steady whine sounding from the back of his throat. When she pulled back and swirled her tongue around the tip he grunted out a short warning before she felt the warmth of his cum shoot into her mouth. She moaned around his cock, swallowing what she could as she continued to bob her head, working him through it. She finally pulled back when Sweet Pea tugged at her hair. 

“Holy fuck.” Was all he said before tipping back to sit on the edge of the bed to catch his breath. She looked between him and Jughead, feeling quite proud of herself. Jughead chuckled before leaning towards her.

“You got a little Sweet Pea on your face there love.” He moved in like her was going to kiss her, but turned his head to lick the drops of cum she had missed from the corners of her mouth. There was something so intimate about it Betty couldn’t help but capture his lips to chase the taste. The combined flavor of them had another flood of wetness leaking into her underwear and Betty whined into his mouth. When she slipped her tongue into his mouth he grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his lap, thrusting his hips up against her. When Betty felt his hardness press against her she was reminded of why they were there. Reluctantly, she pulled away, catching her breath.

“Your turn now Juggie.” She whispered. His eyes widened and his grip on her hips tightened. She turned to look at Sweet Pea, who was still resting against the bed. “Switch places. Will you show me Sweets?” He nodded mutely, vacating the edge of the bed and holding out a hand to help her up out of Jughead’s lap. Once Jughead was settled against the bed, she dropped to her knees as she had done for Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea kneeled behind her much like Jughead had, sliding his hands over her hips and up to her breasts to play with her nipples through the lace of her bra. She whined and squirmed, her skin feeling tight. Jughead cleared his throat above them.

“Come on SP, I didn’t make you wait. Don’t be mean.” His pout was so cute Betty couldn’t help but giggle a little, which only made his pout deepen. Shaking her head at him, she undid his buckle and the clasps of his jeans, sliding them down along with blue boxers he had on underneath. She debated commenting on the little crowns they were decorated with but ultimately decided she could be doing better things with her mouth. Sweet Pea reached out to stroke his thigh before speaking.

“Play with his balls first. Be gentle, use your hands to start, then your mouth.”Betty reached out tentatively, dancing her fingers along his legs before gently brushing her fingers over his sac. It was softer than she expected, his neatly trimmed hair feeling fuzzy under her fingertips. His hips stuttered and he let out a sharp breath. 

“A little firmer baby, he’s a little ticklish.” Sweet Pea whispered. Betty nodded, face serious in her concentration. Applying a little more pressure, she rolled them in her hand, massaging them. The moan that came out of his mouth had her wanting more.

“Can I use my mouth?” She asked, looking back at Sweet Pea. He nodded encouragingly. Betty leaned forward and nosed along his thigh, pressing little kisses and kitten licks before reaching her destination. She tried to do what she had seen Jughead do to Sweet Pea earlier and suckled on them gently. She heard him whine up above and figured she had to be on the right track, so she continued, switching back and forth between which side she was giving attention to. After a few minutes, Sweet Pea’s hand on her shoulder gently tugged her back.

“You’re doing such a good job Princess.” He murmured, and she preened under his words. “Now, do what you did to me earlier. Don’t take too much, and as long as you watch your teeth, he’ll love just about anything you do.” Feeling slightly more confident now that she had done it once before, Betty wasted no time in getting her mouth around the tip of Jughead’s cock. She brought her hand up to grip what she couldn’t fit in her mouth, pumping slowly. It took a moment, but soon she found a rhythm that had his hips bucking into her mouth. When she swirled her tongue around the head on an upstroke, Jughead reached out and slid a hand into her hair.

“Can I fuck your face baby?” Betty wondered how he could sound so sweet and sexy while saying such dirty things. She thought for a moment. She trusted him, she knew he wouldn’t push her past what she could handle, and if she was being honest, the thought of him taking control was incredibly hot. She nodded. “Thank you baby, I promise I’ll take care of you. Relax your jaw Betts, there’s a good girl.” Following his instructions, she relaxed as best she could, looking up at him through her lashes. His grip on her hair tightened and he slowly slid his cock into her mouth, feeding it to her inch by inch. She made it ¾ of the way down before he hit the resistance of the back of her throat. He didn’t press forward, for which she was thankful, instead sliding back out until the tip was only just resting on her lips. When she darted her tongue out to lick at the slit, his eyes darkened and he fucked back into her mouth with renewed enthusiasm. Betty found herself almost entranced by the steady rhythm, his warm, heady scent building the fire in between her legs. He continued for only a few more minutes before his hips started to stutter. When she reached up to play with his balls again, he grunted out his release.

“Fu-uck Bettyyy…” His hips continued to jerk as she suckled him, working him through just as she had to Sweet Pea. When he pulled her off and flopped back onto the bed, she couldn’t help but grin. She squealed when Sweet Pea grabbed her and hauled her into his lap.

“I wanna taste you…” He whispered before lowering his lips to hers. Where Jughead’s post-blowjob kisses had been passionate and aggressive, Sweet Pea’s were gentler, but with no less passion. He seemed content to explore her mouth, chasing Jughead’s cum on her tongue. It was so intimate, Betty just relaxed under his ministrations, happy as could be, even if her jaw was a little sore. She was so relaxed in fact, that she didn’t feel Jughead come up behind her until he slid his hand into her underwear, his fingers sliding through her wetness. Betty tossed her head back to lean on his shoulder and groaned. When she opened her eyes, they were looking at her with matching, feral grins.

“Your turn.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Drops update and runs* 
> 
> Real talk though, this gets a little angsty. There is some body shaming, mild self harm, and mental health shaming. Don't read if it's not something you're comfortable with. Also, I apologize in advance if my in-story days are a little mixed up. I'm not the greatest at keeping track of those things. If you notice, any glaring errors, don't hesitate to point them out.
> 
> As always, please let me know your thoughts! Your comments are helping guide this story. Also, I realized I never told y'all what my name is (is that the etiquette here? I dont know, BUT i'm lonely and want to connect with people even if it's just for a moment in the comments) My name is Megan! Again, thanks for the love guys. Hope you enjoy!

“Your turn.”

Betty gulped. They might still be new to this whole relationship, but if the other night had told her anything, it was that being with them was intense. Judging by the look in their eyes, she was in for another mind-blowing night. She shivered in anticipation even though sandwiched between their bodies she was far from cold. Jughead’s voice in her ear startled her from her thoughts.

“Take off your bra Betty. Let us see those pretty tits.” Betty whined in the back of her throat, reaching one arm behind her to unhook it before flinging it away. Once her breasts were exposed, they descended upon them like men starved. Her position kneeling on Sweet Pea’s lap put them at the perfect height for him to get his mouth on. He started sucking a mark onto the side of her left breast, teeth biting just this side of pain. Jughead, still behind her, couldn’t get his mouth on her but brought up the hand that wasn’t in her underwear to tweak her nipple, rolling it between his fingers. When Sweet Pea finished marking up her skin and moved to her nipple, she couldn’t stop her hips from bucking up, grinding against the palm of Jughead’s hand. His fingers, which until now had been circling her entrance idly, pulled away, much to her dismay. He tutted when she groaned in frustration.

“Ah ah ah Baby. What do you say we play a little game?” When she twisted to look at him, his face gave nothing away. When she looked at Sweet Pea however, the knowing look he had told her that this was something he was familiar with. Clearing her throat, she spoke in a whisper.

“What… what kind of game?” Sweet Pea’s hands stroked her thighs, a calming gesture she appreciated.

“A fun game. I think you’ll like it. As long as you keep still, SP and I will keep touching you. If you move, we stop for 5 seconds. You think you can do that baby?” Betty worried her lip. On the one hand, it sounded really hard. She was rather worked up, and her nerve endings felt amplified to the max. On the other hand, she realized that she wanted to be… good for them. She wanted to make them proud of her. Taking a deep breath, she nodded at them. 

“Can I lean back against you? So I’m not holding myself up?” Jughead’s smile was so bright she knew she had made the right choice by accepting his challenge, and he gently pulled her against his chest. 

“Just relax Betts, we’ve got you.” Slowly, his fingers began circling her lips again. The pressure was enough that it didn’t tickle, not enough to bring her any sort of relief. Sweet Pea’s hands slid up from her thighs, over her stomach and ribs to her breasts. Betty’s stomach clenched as she tried to keep still, his fingers tickling her sides.

“No tickling Pea, that’s cheating!” She grunted. He just chuckled, nodding at her before palming her breasts. Once she was sure he wasn’t going to start tickling her again, she relaxed back, letting her head rest on Jughead’s shoulder, her eyes closing. A pinch to her nipple made her jump, and she tried not to whine like a toddler when both of their hands lifted from her body. She used the 5 seconds, which felt more like 5 minutes, to try and regain some composure. When they touched her again, she let out a long breath, trying to relax and not be startled. Jughead leaned down to kiss at her shoulder, working his way up to whisper in her ear.

“Good girl Betts, you’re doing so good. Just keep still, you can do this.” Spurred on by his words of praise, Betty relaxed further. So far, it wasn’t too hard to stay still. However, those thoughts were quickly done away with when Jughead shifted his hand to circle her clit. Betty let out a long low moan, which cut off into a squeak when Sweet Pea’s mouth closed around her nipple. The urge to roll her hips, to shift them so her clit was under her fingers was so strong she could feel her legs shake. Her breathing started to come in short gasps as Jughead’s fingers sped up, brushing against her clit with increasing frequency. Hoping to distract herself a little, Betty turned her head into Jughead’s neck, sucking and biting at the spot where his neck met his shoulder. She felt the vibration against her lips as he groaned, and he adjusted his fingers to roll her clit between them. She felt herself getting closer to that precipice, but a particularly firm roll of his fingers had her leg jerking. She tried not to cry as his fingers left her clit, and Sweet Pea’s mouth left her nipple. 

“Nooo, please I’m sorry, please I’m so close.” She tossed her head in frustration, these 5 seconds feeling eons longer than the last. Jughead shushed her quietly, his free hand stroking her leg, which she thought was breaking the rules, but she didn’t have it in her to complain. When he fingers slid back against her clit, she moaned so loudly she worried she might hurt his eardrums, close as she was to him. All of her muscles drew up tight, and when Sweet Pea’s teeth closed over her already abused nipple she stopped breathing altogether.  
“Please…” She whimpered. Jughead nipped at the shell of her ear.

“Come, Betty. Now.” His fingers strummed quickly over her clit, and she felt the wave crest and break inside of her. She did her best not to scream, the pleasure making spots dance across her closed eyelids. Her knees around Sweet Pea’s waist meant that she couldn’t close her legs against the onslaught of his fingers, which continued to stroke against her, though they seemed to be slowing a bit. Her hands shot out, one finding Sweet Pea’s hair and tugging hard, the other scrabbling against Jughead’s wrist, though to pull it away or hold it in place she wasn’t sure. By the time his fingers stilled and pulled out of her now soaked underwear, Betty was breathing like she had just run a marathon. Her hand dropped from Sweet Pea’s hair, who sat up, his hands dropping to rub circles against her hips. She only opened her eyes when she heard a muffled moan, and saw Jughead teasing his glistening fingers into Sweet Pea’s mouth. She watched, enraptured, as Sweet Pea cleaned his fingers diligently, catching glimpses of his tongue wrapped around the long digits. Betty let out a long sigh when Jughead removed his fingers from Sweet Pea’s mouth. 

“You good Betts?” Asked Sweet Pea with a chuckle. She could only groan in response, her brain still rebooting. They both laughed at her, and Jughead lifted her off his chest so Sweet Pea could get his arms around her, lifting her into the air as she stood. She couldn’t even protest, choosing to expend the last of her energy snuggling into the bed he plopped her on. She sighed happily as they laid on either side of her, hands stroking her back and sides gently. It was a few more minutes still before she found she could speak again.

“That… was amazing.” She sighed. Jughead humed next to her.

“Agreed.” He pressed soft kisses to her shoulder blades. The moment was interrupted when Sweet Pea’s stomach growled loudly. When she looked at him, his sheepish grin was too cute to not laugh at.

“I think we should probably eat.” Betty said with a laugh. Her stomach growled seconds later, prompting another round of giggles. “Let me get cleaned up and dressed, why don’t you guys order something. You know what I like.” With a groan, she pulled herself up and off the bed, her muscles protesting as she stretched. When she reached the door of the bedroom, she looked back to see that they had moved to fill the space she had vacated and her stomach twisted. Shaking her head and choosing to ignore whatever that feeling was, Betty made her way down the hall to clean up. 

~**~

The rest of the week passed rather uneventfully. Betty had started a new story and was following leads for hours on end. Sweet Pea had an influx of clients at the shop, so his time was spent designing the tattoos and then actually tattooing them, which sometimes took hours. Jughead said that inspiration had struck, so he kept losing track of time and spending hours holed up at various coffee shops. By the time Friday came, Betty felt like she hadn’t seen them at all in the past two days. She tried not to let it bother her. She knew they all led separate lives, away from their little apartment. It wasn’t feasible to spend every waking moment with them. And she liked her job. She liked the independence she now had. But at the same time… She missed their touch. They got to go to their bed at the end of the day and hold each other and she was left to her quiet, lonely room. She knew she could go to their room if she wanted, they wouldn’t turn her away, but the fact that she thought of it as ‘their room’ made it clear that she would feel out of place. 

These thoughts continued to swirl around in her head, and even though it had barely been two days since their date and subsequent sexy times, Betty had worked herself into a bit of a state over it. It came to head when her mom called her when she was driving home Friday evening. She had only just gotten into her car, setting her bag on the passenger seat when her mother’s face popped up on her phone screen. Frowning, Betty accepted the call, putting it on speaker so she could drive at the same time.

“Mom?” Betty said incredulously. She hadn’t spoken to her since she moved, getting only a short reply when she let her know she had moved in safely. 

“Elizabeth. What are you doing?” Well hi to you too mom, she thought. Already she could feel dread creeping up her spine.

“I’m on my way home from work. Is everything ok?” Betty started her car, pulling out of the parking lot and starting the drive home. It was a fairly short drive, so she hoped that she would be able to disengage from the conversation when she got back to the apartment building.

“Ah yes, that little paper you call work. It seems very... quaint. Everything is fine here.” Her mother paused, and Betty was unsure if that was supposed to be the end. After a few more seconds passed before she decided she should just break the silence.

“So… why did you call?” Betty winced at her choice of words. She knew her mother would probably take offence. The scoff from the other end of the line told her she was right.

“No need to be rude, Elizabeth. If you must know, I’m calling to see when you’re going to be returning home.” Betty frowned at the phone.

“Returning home? Mom, what are you talking about.”

“You’ve been there for a few months now Elizabeth. You’ve had your little ‘rebellion’. Now it’s time for you to come back.” If Betty had been standing, she’s pretty sure she would’ve had to find someplace to sit down. This was not what she expected.

“I didn’t move with the intention of returning home after a few months, Mother. I left because I didn’t want to be at home any more. I wanted my own life, with my friends. I’m happy here.” Alice’s responding sigh could not have been more derisive. 

“Yes, your… friends. Frankly Elizabeth, I cannot understand your obsession with them. Gang members and rejects of society. You should really find some new projects.” Betty’s grip on the steering wheel tightened. 

“They are not ‘projects’ Mother. They are my closest friends, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t talk about them like that.” She sighed. “Can’t you just be happy for me?”

“Happy for you? Why would I be happy for my daughter who is wasting her potential? Don’t think I don’t know the real reason you moved in with them. You’ve been in love with them for years. You aren’t subtle about it, Elizabeth.” She scoffed again, and Betty fought to keep her expression calm, even though she knew her mother couldn’t see her. “I mean, really. What did you think would happen? You’d move out there and you’d all fall in love and live happily ever after?” If only you knew Betty thought. Her mother continued. “Look at yourself Elizabeth. Why would they ever want to be with you? Disregarding that fact that such a relationship would be disgusting.” Betty pulled into her parking spot in the apartment lot just in time, as tears began to prick at her eyes.

“Mom, why are you saying all this?” She’d tried not to sniffle, a weakness her mother would not doubt pounce on.

“Because it’s the truth Elizabeth. I didn’t want to say anything,” (she had been making comments about Betty’s appearance for years,) “but you’ve really let yourself go. Your prospects are slim, what with the way you take care of yourself, or don’t, in your case. And there is the unfortunate problem of your mental health.” Betty sucked in a breath. She had started going to therapy during college. It was a constant fight with her mother, who seemed to be ashamed that Betty was anything less than perfect. “I say this because I love you Elizabeth, but you would be a burden to any partner.” Alice’s words might have been easier to handle if they were angry, but she delivered each blow in a cold, emotionless voice, sounding almost as if she was giving advice as opposed to ripping Betty to shreds.

“Mom, please I-” 

“I don’t want to hear any excuses Elizabeth. I have to go. Let me know when you plan on returning home. I’ll tell Polly and the twins you said hello. Goodbye.” Before Betty could get another word in, there was the sound of the line disconnecting, and she was left in the silence of her car. Nails curling into her fists, a habit she had almost dropped, Betty tried to take deep, steadying breaths the way she had worked on with her therapist. When the third breath caught in her throat, the tears that she had been holding in were released in a torrent. She cried in a way she hadn’t in months. Crying back in her room in Riverdale was always a short and silent affair. Fearful that her mother would see her red nose and puffy eyes and hone in on the imperfections, Betty rarely cried in the house.

This time, however, she did not have to worry about her mother seeing or hearing her, and so she wailed. Head dropping to rest on the steering wheel, Betty shook with every breath that she took. Tears dripped down the tip of her nose to fall on her clenched fists. The tears stung when she opened her hands to look at the bloody crescents on her palms. Seeing the blood under her fingernails only made her cry harder; just another imperfection of Elizabeth Cooper.

As with most tears, Betty was eventually tired out, and they slowed to a trickle. At that point, she wanted nothing more than to go up to the apartment and see Jughead and Sweet Pea. They knew her mother. They could reassure her, make her feel better, make her forget. Taking a few tissues to wipe her face before balling them in her fists to stop the bleeding, Betty gathered her courage and exited her car. Scurrying into the lobby, she was relieved to see that the security guard was not at his desk. The fewer people that saw her like this, the better. Thankfully, she managed to make it up the elevator and to their door without bumping into anyone. Some of the tension left her body as she opened the door, stepping into what felt like the only safe place in the world. However, their names died on her lips when she spotted a note taped to the wall that read: 

Betts,  
SP and I had to go out. Our monthly thing. Don’t wait up for us. We love you! -JJ

There was a little crown drawn next to the signature. Betty’s eyes filled with more tears, a fresh wave trailing down her cheeks. All she wanted right now was to be held, and that was no longer an option. She felt a brief flash of anger at not knowing where they were. She needed them, and they were off doing their secret thing that didn’t include her. The anger quickly fizzled, and was replaced with an aching emptiness that was somehow worse. Sighing, Betty dumped her purse inside the door of the kitchen. Searching the cabinets, she found the bottle of wine that Veronica had gifted her some time ago. She considered it for a moment, before deciding to forgo a glass. Popping the cork, Betty took a large swig, coughing a little as it stung her throat, raw from crying. 

Letting the bottle dangle from her fingers, Betty made her way to the fridge. Nothing really grabbed her interest, so she opted for a granola bar from one of the cupboards. After nibbling on the bar, not very hungry, she made her way down the hall to her bedroom. Changing into her pajamas, Betty moved one door down to the bathroom, taking the wine bottle with her. She scrubbed her face of makeup, probably harder than necessary. She contemplated her reflection in the mirror. Pieces of hair were coming out of her hastily thrown up bun, the blond wisps catching the light. It would have looked almost halo-like had the rest of her been put together. Unfortunately, combined with puffy, glassy eyes and a bright red nose, it just made her look homeless. This was why she avoided mirrors. There was always a flaw to be seen. Betty’s eyes dropped from the mirror as more tears trickled down her cheeks. Thankfully, the mirror opened into a medicine cabinet, so she didn’t have to see her pitiful reflection as she applied ointment to the fresh wounds on her hands. 

Betty spent the next several hours curled up on the couch, barely watching some mindless television. It wasn’t long before she went to take a drink from her wine bottle and found it empty. She was more than a little drunk at that point, her granola bar dinner doing nothing to cushion the alcohol in her stomach. She stumbled a little when she got up to find the shot glass and vodka she knew the boys kept somewhere. She contemplated cutting up a lime, but she was of sound enough mind that the shaking of her hands deterred her from using a sharp object. The first shot burned the whole way down, before settling in her stomach. After the second shot, Betty decided that she had enough. Grimacing at the bottle, she placed it back where she found it, hoping for some reason that they wouldn’t notice. 

After standing in the kitchen for a few minutes, staring at nothing in particular, Betty decided that she wanted to lay down. Leaving the TV blaring in the living room, she stumbled down the hallway. When she glanced into her darkened room, she found she couldn’t stand the thought of sleeping there. So, she made her way a little farther down the hall, stopping in front of the boys room. She pushed open the door, flicking on the light and staring in. Their bed looked so comfy, and she knew that the sheets would smell like them. Falling rather ungracefully onto the bed, Betty pulled a pillow against her face, taking a deep breath in. More tears escaped as her nose was filled with their combined scent. She reached blindly for the box of tissues on Jughead’s bedside table, pulling them onto the bed next to her. 

Betty spent the next few minutes making herself a nest of pillows and sheets, curling up in the center with the softest pillow hugged to her chest. Blowing out a deep breath. She was suddenly overcome with exhaustion. Snuggling deeper into her nest, Betty swiftly fell asleep, feeling completely, and utterly, alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! This chapter is a little shorter, I wanted to focus on the conversations PB&J needed to have following Betty's rather eventful evening. Thanks for all your comments! I feel like I say this with every chapter, but they really mean the world to me. I obsessively check my email for notifications about comments lol Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope you are all staying safe and well <3

Betty was awakened by a gentle shaking of her arm. She grumbled, tossing her shoulder trying to dislodge the offending movement. The lights were entirely too bright, and her head was throbbing. When she heard the murmuring of familiar voices, she cracked open her eyes. Peering down at her, concern etched into his face, was Jughead. Sweet Pea stood behind him, looking down at her with a frown. 

“Juggie? What time’s it?” She slurred. Their frowns deepened. 

“Almost one in the morning.” So she had only been asleep an hour or two. That explained why she still felt fairly drunk. “Betty, are you drunk?” She nodded, reaching out a hand to poke his cheek. He sighed, standing up. “I’m going to get her some water.” She watched him stalk out of the room, his long strides meaning he was out of her sight in seconds. She turned her head back to watch as Sweet Pea sat on the bed. Betty tried to focus on him as he stroked her temple, tucking some stray hairs behind her ear.

“What’s going on Betts? Did you drink that whole bottle of wine?” Betty nodded mutely. “And do vodka shots?” Her eyes widened and he chuckled. “You left the shot glass on the counter.” She sighed, tucking her head back against the pillows. She was about to open her mouth and explain the horrific conversation she had with her mother when Jughead walked back in. He placed a glass of water on the bedside table, and when she looked up at him, he was avoiding her eyes. 

“Did you eat anything?” His voice was hard, and Betty tried not to let tears form.

“A granola bar, I think.” She replied, feeling small. He grunted, before turning to leave the room again. Sweet Pea sighed and shook his head, and when Betty looked at him, she could no longer push back the tears. They slowly started to trickle down her face, and her sniffle had his head whipping towards her.

“Betty, Betty, hey, what's the matter?” He scooped her up out of her nest, holding her against his chest like a child. His hand soothing down her back just had her crying harder, hiccuping into his neck. He rocked her gently, murmuring soft nonsense into her hair. After a few minutes, the tears subsided and she pulled away from his neck, wiping at her face.

“I’m sorry. Juggie is- Juggie’s mad at me isn’t he?” She sniffed hard, and Sweet Pea lifted one hand to cup her cheek, thumb wiping away the stray tears escaping her eyes.

“No baby, he’s not mad. He’s just worried about you, and he’s not always very good at expressing that.” He emphasized the last bit, and she heard a sigh from the hallway before Jughead entered the room. He had a plate in his hand with a piece of bread, some cheese, and a few slices of lunch meat on it. After he placed it on the side table next to the water, he sat on the bed near where her legs were dangling from Sweet Pea’s lap. Betty rested her head against Sweet Pea’ shoulder, hiding her face slightly while peeking around his neck to watch Jughead. He tentatively reached out a hand and placed it on her ankle, rubbing soft circles in her leg. He cleared his throat after a few seconds before speaking.

“I’m not mad, Betty. I’m sorry I was… gruff.” Betty didn’t say anything, keeping her eyes on him. “This is just… not like you. And I was really worried. Will you please tell us what’s wrong?” He offered her a soft, comforting smile. Betty sniffled again before sitting up. She grabbed the glass of water, gulping down a few mouthfuls before putting it back and picking up the piece of bread. She nibbled at it before speaking.

“My mom called me. When I was leaving work.” She felt Sweet Pea stiffen underneath her. When she looked at them, both of their faces were perfectly blank. 

“And what did she have to say?” Asked Jughead. The muscle in his jaw twitched.

“She wanted to know when I would be coming home. Because she thinks that this is just my way to rebel against her, and it will never last.” She tore off a couple pieces of bread, popping them in her mouth slowly. “Then, she insulted my job, you guys, and said she knew I was in love with you. And that I was deluding myself into thinking you could ever want to be with me because I’ve ‘let myself go’ and would be a burden because of my…” She gestured at her head, “Issues.” A few more tears slipped out and she rubbed at them angrily. “The evening kind of devolved from there.” When she peaked up at Jughead through her lashes, he was looking at her hands, now empty of bread. Betty knew he was looking at the fresh scabs there, and instinctively closed her fist to hide them. He reached out, cradling her hands in his, gently opening her fists. He rubbed her fingers for a few moments before he spoke softly.

“I’m sorry that she said those things to you. You don't deserve to be treated that way. I want you to know,” He glanced up at Sweet Pea, “we, want you to know, that none of those things are true. You are a beautiful human being, flaws and all.” He squeezed her hands.

“Yeah, we’d probably like you less if you were perfect. It’d make us look bad.” Quipped Sweet Pea. Jughead groaned, but Betty couldn’t help but giggle. He squeezed her tight. “Seriously though Betty, you know all of the shit we deal with, you know how fucked up we are sometimes, and you still love us. Logically, doesn’t that mean we would do the same.?” Betty frowned.

“Well, I guess, but-” Sweet Pea cut her off with a gentle shush.

“Nope. No buts. That’s all there is to it.” He sighed. “Listen, I know it’s easy for us to say these things, but hard for you to believe them. We’re not saying this and expecting everything to be fixed. We know that there will be times when we need to reassure you, and times you need to reassure us. But that’s something we are more than willing to do. That’s what a relationship is. It’s stepping up when the other person needs us.” Betty sniffled again, tears of happiness this time filling her eyes.

“Sweets, that was the sweetest thing you’ve ever said.” She tackled him in a hug, pushing him back onto the bed. “Juggie, get in here!” He obliged with a chuckle, sidling up to Sweet Pea’s side and throwing an arm over her. Her head spun a little, but she did her best to ignore it, instead closing her eyes.

“Do you want to sleep here tonight Betty?” Came Jughead’s soft voice. As much as she wanted to, Betty couldn’t help but feel she would be intruding.

“No, it’s ok, I should go back to my own room…” When she attempted to pull herself up out of their embrace, their arms tightened around her, effectively trapping her.

“Oh no you don’t. You’re staying right here where you belong Blondie. We’re not letting you out of our sight, especially in your current state.” Sweet Pea chuckled. Betty tried to protest, but was swiftly shut down by both Sweet Pea and Jughead. With the pounding in her head only increasing, Betty decided the best thing to do would be give in. Besides, she was rather comfortable, and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t want to spend the night being held by them. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll stay. On one condition.” They looked at her expectantly. “Could one of you grab some Tylenol? And some more water?” Jughead nodded, rising quickly from the pile to retrieve the requested items. After swallowing the medicine and drinking another glass of water, Betty collapsed back onto the pillows, feeling exhausted. She was barely awake when they crawled into the bed on either side of her. She fell asleep with their arms wrapped around her, feeling a little less alone. 

The next morning, Betty only regretted staying in their bed a tiny bit. Mostly because they were still wrapped around her and she really had to pee. She was also pretty sure her morning breath could kill some sort of small animal. Her eyes felt puffy, and her stomach was a little less than happy with her, but thankfully the tylenol and water from earlier that morning helped stave off the majority of what would have been a devastating headache. It wasn’t too long before her wiggling awakened both the boys.

“Betts, why are you moving so much? It is entirely too early to be awake on a Saturday morning.” Sweet Pea grumbled. Betty poked him in the side.

“I gotta pee guys, you gotta let me up.” Jughead only grumbled, burying his face further into her neck.

“Five more minutes.” He sighed, his breath tickling the hairs at the base of her neck. 

“I swear to god I will pee in the bed if you don't let me up.” Their arms immediately lifted off of her, and she couldn’t help but feel a little smug as she crawled out of bed and booked it to the bathroom. After she had relieved herself, she decided that it would probably be best if she brushed her teeth and washed her face too. By the time she was drying off her face, she felt a little more human. When she made it back to the boys bedroom they were blinking the sleep out of their eyes. Jughead was on his phone, probably checking the news, and Sweet Pea was staring at her in the doorway. Before she could give it much thought, she crawled back in between them, snuggling against Sweet Pea so as to not disturb Jughead on his phone. She needn’t have worried though, because Jughead put away his phone as soon as she was settled, rolling over to spoon her. 

“How are you feeling this morning Betts?” Jughead asked. Betty shrugged.

“Better I guess. Talking about it helped.” She sighed, sitting up so she could look at them while they spoke.

“Is there more you’d like to talk about?” Asked Sweet Pea. “Why didn’t you call us? Or text us?” Betty chewed on her lip.

“I didn’t… feel like I could. You guys were off doing your ‘monthly thing’, whatever that is, and I just felt so… alone.” Betty’s fingers plucked at a loose string on the comforter. After a brief pause, her chin was lifted by Jughead’s finger.

“Betty, you’re not alone. I thought you wanted to take this slow?” Betty huffed, trying not to get too frustrated. They couldn’t read her mind, and if she wanted this issue to be resolved, she was going to have to put on her big girl panties and talk about it.

“I did want to. Do want to. I don’t know. It’s just, when I leave, to go to work or go back to my own room, you guys still have each other. When you leave, I’m left alone. I feel like I’m like… an accessory to your relationship. Not a main character.” She frowned. “I know that sounds harsh. And I know you’re not doing it on purpose. I just… think that it’s something we could work on?” When she glanced up at them, she was surprised to see that they didn’t look angry at all. Sad, mostly. Jughead spoke first.

“I’m so sorry Betts. I didn’t realize that we weren’t including you like we should. We want you to feel like you’re a part of this. No, not this. Us. The three of us together, not us and you.” He slapped a hand to his forehead, groaning in frustration. “I’m not making any sense. Basically, I’m sorry. We’re going to do whatever we need to do to fix this ok? I promise.” He reached out a hand and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Betty smiled softly.

“Thank you Juggie, I-”

“We were at a munch. That’s our monthly thing.” Sweet Pea blurted out. Jughead looked at him with wide eyes, while Betty just looked at him quizzically.

“You were at a what now? Is that like a brunch for men?” Sweet Pea laughed loudly, cutting it off with a cough when Jughead nudged him with his elbow. 

“We were at a munch. Which is not a brunch for men.” Jughead sighed. “It’s a… get-together for people who are into a more uh, adventurous lifestyle?” Betty continued to frown.

“Like… rock-climbing?” It was her turn to give Sweet Pea a shove when he laughed. 

“It’s about sex, Betty. BDSM, specifically.” Betty’s jaw dropped, and she looked between the two of them with surprise. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have laughed at you for not knowing. You’re just too darn cute.” Betty cleared her throat.

“Oh, uh. Ok. Um? Why didn’t you just… tell me?” This time Jughead spoke.

“We didn’t want to overwhelm you. It’s not the most conventional lifestyle, and with you being new to all this, we wanted to give you space to figure out what you were interested in without our preferences influencing you in any way.” Betty nodded. As much as she wished they had told her, part of her knew that it probably would have freaked her out a bit if they had. She sighed, flashing them a smile.

“I get it. Honestly, you’re probably right. It would have been a bit much for me to take in. But, for the future, you can tell me these things, ok? I don’t want you to have to hide parts of yourself from me.” They nodded vigorously and she couldn’t help but smile at them. “I love you guys, you know that?” They reached out to her, and she allowed herself to be pulled into her arms. Things were comfortably quiet for a sweet moment, and she was about to open her mouth and ask about their ‘munch’ when her stomach grumbled. Jughead chuckled and pulled away.

“Let’s get some food in you. We can talk more over breakfast, if you’d like?” Now it was Betty’s turn to nod vigorously.

“I think I’m going to change out of pajamas real quick.” She stood and turned to head to her room but was stopped when Sweet Pea spoke up. 

“Oh, here! Wear this.” He pulled out a soft looking t-shirt from one of his drawers and tossed it to her. It had the logo of the shop he worked at on the front, and when she held it to her nose, it smelled like the two of them. “It’s my favorite. I like seeing you in our clothes.” He winked at her and she blushed. Betty contemplated going back to her room to change, but they were supposed to be working on being more included. She figured that changing could be a part of that. So, she pulled her pajama shirt over her head and slid off her shorts, dropping them into a pile on the floor. She was slightly embarrassed when she realized that drunk Betty had decided she didn’t require underwear and removed them, but a glance at the boys faces told her they didn’t mind one bit. 

“How do girls make taking a shirt off look so sexy?” Jughead asked. Betty giggled, sliding Sweet Pea’s shirt over her head, letting it settle around her thighs. When she gave them a little spin, they groaned.

“Maybe this was a bad idea. You look too good Betts.” Sweet Pea flopped back onto the bed, throwing an arm over his face.

“Sorry love. You brought this upon yourselves.” She said with a laugh. “Come on, I’m starved.” Betty started towards the kitchen, making a quick stop in her room to slide on some fresh panties. Once she was in the kitchen, puttering away with the boys at her sides, she found she had almost forgotten the previous night, and knew that they could do this, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another note, if anyone knows how to make italics transfer over please let me know. I'm writing this in a google doc then copying and pasting and I lose the itlaics and have no idea how to fix that. Thanks guys!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Sorry that this took forever. We ended up going home for a week, which turned into a week and a half because of poor weather, and my family has no boundries so I didn't want them coming up behind me and reading this. Big Yikes. 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you guys like this chapter! No sexy times, but lots of communication which is just as sexy. Also I apologize in advance for the cliff hange :| I was wondering if anyone would be interested in the apartment layout? I have my own idea of how it looks in my head, but I'm not sure if it translates well in my writing. Let me know in the comments! Lots of love guys <3
> 
> ps. I've included the link to the checklist in the end of chapter notes

They made breakfast in a comfortable silence. With it being a Saturday, Betty decided that she would make a large spread, seeing as they had nowhere to be, and Sweet Pea and Jughead ate every meal like it was the first food they had seen all week. Spending the time making everything also gave her time to think. She wanted to plan ahead a little, have some questions at the ready for when they continued their talk. The more she thought about it, the more Betty realized that her planning wasn’t coming from a place of anxiety, but of curiosity. This was a topic she unfortunately knew very little about, and the thought of being able to learn something new with the boys as her teachers… She shivered. Best not get distracted by that right now. She had a breakfast spread to make. 

The first step of any breakfast was the coffee. Well, coffee for Jughead and Sweet Pea. Betty had found that while she didn’t mind coffee, it gave her too much of a stomach ache to be worth it. That was the task she gave the boys. Brew a pot of coffee for themselves, and boil some water for a cup of her favorite tea. She had managed to amass quite a collection of different teas over the last few years, but her favorite would always be the peach flavored tea from the Charleston Tea Plantation in South Carolina. 

While they worked on the drinks, Betty got started on the main courses. After a quick debate with herself, she decided that she would give them options, so she started on a batter that she could use for both pancakes and waffles. When she pulled out the waffle iron, Sweet Pea not so subtly placed a bag of chocolate chips next to it. Betty rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help but smile. He had such a sweet tooth. Once the waffles were in, she placed a few dollops of batter onto the griddle, sprinkling a couple of fresh blueberries into the newly formed pancakes. Once they were started, she got out the meat. Several slices of bacon went into a pan, along with a couple of sausage patties for each of them. She thought about eggs, but a glance at the rapidly growing pile of waffles and pancakes told her that they had more than enough. Instead, she settled on cutting up some fresh fruit; strawberries, the last of the blueberries not used on the pancakes, and some orange slices. When they had finally placed everything on plates on the kitchen table, it looked like a breakfast for kings. Well, kings and queen, she thought with a giggle. They each kissed her cheek before sitting down to tuck in.

“This looks amazing Betts.” Mumbled Jughead around a mouthful of pancakes. 

“Tastes amazing too! You spoil us Princess.” Sweet Pea groaned around a bite of chocolate chip waffle. Betty smiled, filling her own plate with fruit, a couple slices of bacon, and a blueberry pancake. They had always been her favorite, at least, before her mom stopped making them under the guise of ‘watching their weight’. She had been 10 at the time. Pushing those thoughts aside, Betty started working through the contents of her plate. She did make rather good pancakes. By the time she finished her food, Sweet Pea and Jughead had already refilled their plates, and were well on their way to finishing them. She felt pleasantly full, and leaned back in her chair to sip her tea and stare off at nothing in particular.

Betty was startled out of her trance when the boys got up and started to clear the table. She started to rise to give them a hand but Jughead waved her away.

“Don’t worry Betty, we got this. Finish your tea and relax.” He said with a smile. Betty hesitated for a moment, but decided she could let them handle this. Rather than sitting back down at the kitchen table, she headed to the living room, plopping herself down on the couch and tucking her legs under her. She tried not to think too much about the rapidly approaching conversation. She knew she had little to no experience compared to them. She hoped it wouldn’t be an issue. Betty wanted to give them the kinds of things that they liked, but she didn’t quite know how. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Betty tried to instead focus on the sounds of the boys cleaning up in the kitchen. The clanging of pans and plates, their soft chatter about something she couldn’t quite hear was soothing, and after a few deep breaths, Betty’s mind had calmed a little. She spent the next few minutes continuing her deep breathing, until the boys came out and sat on the couch next to her. When she looked at them, they looked a little nervous. Sweet Pea was twisting his rings around his fingers, and Jughead had a look on his face that told her he was trying very hard to be stoic.

“So… How should we do this?” She asked. They glanced at her, then at each other, and seemed to come to some sort of unspoken agreement.

“Well,” Jughead started slowly, “we figured you would have some questions for us. We want to answer any and all of them, as best we can. There’s no secrets between us.” Sweet Pea nodded along behind him. Betty turned herself on the couch so her back was against the arm rest, and she could see both of them. 

“I guess… My first question would have to be how long have you guys been doing it? This?” This time, Sweet Pea spoke.

“A couple of years. We kind of had an idea of what we wanted from a sexual relationship in high school, but there wasn’t really a safe place for us to… put it into practice. When Jughead went to college and I followed and started training as a tattoo artist, we had more freedom to explore and learn without the fear of being caught. So, the short answer is about 5 years.” Betty nodded thoughtfully. 

“How does it work exactly? Like, who’s… in charge?” She felt painfully out of her element, and she figured it probably was showing because Jughead reached out and rubbed a hand over her knee. “I’m sorry if I’m asking stupid questions. I don’t really know a whole lot…” Betty trailed off, biting her lip. Jughead lifted his hand from her knee to tug her lip from between her teeth.

“Don’t apologize Betts. There are no stupid questions. We know you’re new to this, we aren’t going to hold it against you. Besides,” he said with a smile, “you’re a journalist. You’re supposed to ask all the questions.” He winked at her and Betty felt her nerves settle a little. “Now, to answer your question, Sweets and I are what you call ‘switches’. We enjoy both roles, so we switch off who’s in charge and who’s not.” 

“Got it.” Betty said. “Why didn’t you guys tell me? I know you didn’t want to overwhelm me, but that was my choice to make, not yours. It kind of hurt that you thought I was too delicate or something to handle it.” They looked down, and Betty almost felt guilty for the chagrined looks on their faces before reminding herself that she was allowed to have these feelings. They weren’t arguing, they were discussing them like adults, and she deserved to be heard.

“You’re right Betty.” Jughead looked up at her, regret clear on his face. “We had no right to make that decision for you, and I think I speak for both of us when I say that we’re really sorry. We promise that in the future, we won’t make decisions regarding you without your input.” Betty smiled at them gratefully.

“Thanks guys. It means a lot to me.” They smiled back at her and Betty felt herself relax even more before she remembered one little issue. “There's just, uh, one small problem.” They looked at her quizzically. “I have no idea what I like. From the uh, BDSM standpoint. I know you don’t want to do things that would make me uncomfortable, but I have no way of knowing what those things are.” She frowned. “I’m afraid I’m woefully unprepared. I didn’t have any time to do research on it.” They chuckled at her, before Jughead reached out and took her hand. 

“We didn’t expect you to know what you like. We know you’re new to this, so we weren’t coming in with any expectations. In terms of research, I have a few websites I can email you to look at that have been helpful to us. Oh and this. Sweets, could you grab the list?” Betty watched curiously as Sweet Pea got up and jogged down the hall, presumably to their bedroom, before returning a few seconds later with a few sheets of paper in his hand. She glanced at the top sheet when he handed them to her, and it read “Yes-No-Maybe: A Kinky List”. Betty raised an eyebrow at them. 

“It’s called a limits list.” Sweet Pea piped up. “This one isn’t as extensive as some, but it’s a good start for beginners. It’s a list of kinks, and you can make notes of things you think you’d be interested in, ones you are definitely not into, and stuff that you’re not sure about. You can leave the experience column blank if you want. Or use it to mark things that are a definite no, or a hard limit.” Betty flipped through the pages, trying to to spend too much time on it and ignore their conversation. A box on the last page caught her attention.

“What’s aftercare?” She turned the paper around so they could see what she was pointing at.

“Aftercare are the actions taken by whoever is in charge, the dominant, to ensure that that submissive doesn’t experience a crash after a scene. Sometimes it’s just cuddling, sometimes it’s getting some juice and a snack to avoid low blood sugar; it could be anything really.” Jughead smirked at Sweet Pea before leaning in conspiratorially. “Sweet Pea likes it when I snuggle him and play with his hair. Sometimes we even take a bubble bath.” Betty looked over at Sweet Pea to see his cheeks turning a shade of pink, and he was looking resolutely at the ground. 

“Aww Sweets! Don’t be embarrassed. I think that’s super sweet.” She reached over Jughead and patted his knee. He smiled a small smile at her. 

“Do you have any other questions for us Baby?” He asked sweetly. Betty thought for a moment before shaking her head.

“I think I need to do some research before I’ll have any questions of note.” She bit her lip, looking back towards the hallway where she knew her laptop was sitting on the desk in her room. Jughead chuckled softly.

“That’s my girl. We had a feeling you’d want to dive right in, so we thought we’d give you the living room to work in if you want? We even got you a brand new notebook and some more of your favorite pens to take notes!” Betty couldn’t help the tears welling up in her eyes at the kindness of the gesture.

“You guys are amazing. I’m really the luckiest girl in the world. I’m going to grab my laptop!” Betty practically ran to her room, snatching her laptop and the charger from her desk. She slipped into a pair of sweats, and threw her hair up in a bun. It took her a minute to find her bluelight glasses, but once she did she was ready to get started. When she came back out into the living room, there was a fresh cup of tea waiting for her next to a purple notebook. Betty settled down onto the couch, opening her laptop and notebook, and seeing a new email from Jughead waiting for her; holding the links he had mentioned. She popped in her headphones, making it so the boys could wander the house as they pleased without distracting her. She put on her studying playlist, and got to work. 

~**~

By the time Betty closed her computer, she had gone through 3 more cups of tea, skipped lunch, the boys had watched a couple episodes of one of their shows, and her hands were cramping from all the writing and scrolling. She had found that the notes section on the list they had given her didn’t have nearly enough space, so she had only used it to mark things she was definitely not interested in. The maybe’s and yes’s had been written down in her notebook, in her neat handwriting. Some had definitions next to them, some had question marks and some had stars. 

She had also written down some key information from the websites Jughead had emailed her. She had perused past those sites of course, she was a journalist after all. You have to do your own research too, not just go off of what others have provided for you. The pages of her notebook following the list were filled with mostly her thoughts of the matter. There were also a lot of questions that she had written down, mostly as they came up. Flipping through the pages of notes filled her with a sense of ease, and she felt much more prepared than she had that morning.

After cracking off a huge yawn, Betty rose and stretched. It was the first time she had gotten up since she started, the boys being true to their word and bringing her a new cup of tea every time she emptied it. Her joints were more than a little stiff, her butt cheeks were numb, and she never had to pee so badly in her life, but Betty couldn’t be bothered by any of it. She was very satisfied with how the day had gone so far, and nothing was going to put a damper on it. Rubbing at her eyes, she wandered down the hall to find Sweet Pea and Jughead curled up on their bed, asleep. They were turned towards each other, on their sides. Sweet Pea had grabbed Jughead’s hand and tucked it under his chin, and their legs were tangled together.

Betty’s heart nearly burst looking at the two of them, so soft and peaceful. It was however, the middle of the afternoon on a Saturday, and so she felt little to no guilt at climbing on to the bed and gently shaking them awake. 

“Wakey wakey guys!” She sang. They grumbled at her, and Jughead pulled his hand back so he could rub at his face. When he had finished rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he smiled at her and gestured for her to lay between them. She shook her head. “No way. If I come down there you guys are just going to fall back asleep!” She nudged Sweet Pea again who had thrown an arm over his eyes. “Come on, I finished the list, and it’s in the living room, so you have to get up if you want to see it.” That seemed to perk them up a bit, so she got off the bed and started walking backwards towards the open door. Betty laughed as they rolled out of bed groaning, and made her way back to the living room, her boys not far behind.

“So Betts,” Sweet Pea said with a yawn. “I take it your research was a success?” He raised an eyebrow at the notebook on the table, which was open to a very full page. Betty blushed slightly, but nodded. He fell back onto the couch, with Jughead following in suit. “So go ahead,” he gestured for her to begin “regale us with your findings.” He smirked and Jughead elbowed his ribs.

“Don’t be a savage Pea.” He rolled his eyes at Betty and sighed. “Where would you like to start Betts? The list, your questions, it’s up to you.” Betty cleared her throat.

“Well, I think first you could take a look at the list? I only used it to mark the things that I know I don’t want, it didn’t have enough room for my notes on the other things.” She handed him the sheets of paper, and Sweet Pea looked over his shoulder as he read it. They made a couple of noncommittal noises, pointing at various things, but mostly seemed ok with it. Jughead spoke first.

“It seems like we’re pretty much on the same page with all of these.” He smiled up at her. “One thing that isn’t on this list that Sweet Pea and I have set as a hard limit is humiliation and degradation. We love each other, and have had enough people shitting on us in our lives that we don’t need to do it to each other.” He said firmly.

“I’m more than ok with that. I definitely don’t need to be reminded of my mother while we’re, ya know.” They all wrinkled their noses at that. “I actually had that down in my notes as a no no. I kind of had a question about it actually.” They nodded for her to continue. “How does that work with uh, dirty talk? Like, lots of times I feel like talking dirty is all ‘you’re such a slut for my cock’ and stuff like that.” All three of them laughed at her attempt at a deeper voice. This time it was Sweet Pea who spoke up.

“I think that’s for us to decide on our own. I personally don’t mind when Jug tells me I’m a slut for his cock, because I am. It’s not degrading, it’s the truth.” Betty felt her cheeks turn bright red and she clapped her hands over them. Jughead pushed at him laughing.

“Don’t be crass Sweets!” He shook his head, but couldn’t wipe the smile from his face. “He is right though. That’s just something we’ll figure out as we go along. If we ever say something that makes you uncomfortable, you need to stop and let us know.” He held her gaze, and his face turned serious. “I mean it Betty. You stop us immediately. Don’t keep going for our sakes. You could end up getting hurt, physically or emotionally, and that would be bad for all of us. Do you understand?” Betty nodded, captivated by his gaze and more than a little turned on by his sudden shift in demeanor. “Good. Since we’re on the topic of stopping and communication, I know the websites I sent you talked about safe words. Did you have anything in mind?”

“Uh, yeah.” Betty said, shaking her head a little to try and get back on track. “I was thinking just the color system? Red for full stop, yellow for pause and discuss, green for good to go. Simple and easy to remember.” They nodded in agreement. “On a different note, I thought that rather than going through all of it together, you could look at my notes on stuff that’s a yes or maybe and star what you like? It would save a little time.” Both of them raised an eyebrow at that.

“Oh? Is someone eager to get started?” Sweet Pea said with a wink. Betty looked at her hands and nodded slightly.

“I already marked stuff that I definitely want to try. I’m not saying we should dive right in to the big stuff, but maybe start with something small? It’s just, doing the research kind of…” She trailed off.

“Kind of what, Betty?” Asked Jughead. “We won't know unless you tell us.” His grin was positively devious, and Betty felt heat pool in her stomach.

“Kind of… horny.” She whispered. Sweet Pea groaned under his breath, while Jughead just nodded.

“Good girl.” She tried not to clench her thighs together. “We’ll read through this, why don’t you give us a few minutes and have something to eat. I know you skipped lunch.” He gave her a knowing look and she tried to have the decency to look sheepish. She glanced back at them huddled over her notebook before she entered the kitchen and was filled with excitement. It seemed to take ages, making herself a small sandwich, pouring a glass of water and cutting up some fruit. She tried to focus on what she was doing and not on what she knew they were reading just on the other side of the wall. She had just finished putting her plate and cup in the dishwasher when they walked in. They stood in the doorway and just looked at her. Betty tried not to betray her excitement, and clasped her hands firmly in front of her to stop them from shaking.

“So… Did you guys find anything?” Her voice sounded so small and only shook a little. They glanced at each other before they turned to her with matching, wolfish grins.

“We have a few things in mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the link to the list I used:  
> http://www.thatotherpaper.com/files/Yes_No_Maybe.pdf
> 
> Also, the tea I mentioned is a real tea, and it's my absolute fav. It's called Plantation Peach and you can find it here!  
> https://www.bigelowtea.com/Teas/Tea-Type/Black-Tea/Plantation-PeachA%C2%AE-Pyramid-Tea  
> They're the only tea plantation in the US and I had a blast when I visited!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that we've established I have no publishing schedule, ta da! Sexy times! As always, feel free to leave some comments, let me know what you guys think! I check my email incessantly to comment notifications, they are my only form of interaction with the outside world at this point lol 
> 
> Also, I've included the apartment layout in the endd of chapter notes, for anyone who is interested!
> 
> Enjoy <3

“We have a few things in mind.”

Betty shuddered. The butterflies in her stomach that she had been suppressing all day suddenly rose up and fluttered around her ribcage. She took a few steps forward, and they stretched out their hands. When she lifted her hands to place them gently in theirs, they did not shake. They smiled softly at her, and started to lead her down the hall. When the door of their bedroom clicked shut behind them, Jughead spoke. 

“We’re not going to be doing anything intense right now. We just want to make you feel good. Do you want to know, or would you like to be surprised?” Both of them had walked up to her and were running a hand up and down her sides, soothing her. Betty thought for a minute. On the one hand, she thought maybe she should know because then she could veto anything. On the other hand… the suspense was thrilling. And she trusted them to take care of her. 

“Maybe just tell me what you’re doing as you're doing it?” They nodded at her. 

“You got it baby. Now, strip for us Betty.” Betty felt more heat pool in her stomach at the drop in Sweet Pea’s voice. She had heard the change in Jughead’s voice before, but hearing it in Sweet Pea made the whole situation seem real. Biting her lip, Betty slowly pulled Sweet Pea’s worn t-shirt over her head. When the cool air touched her skin, she felt goose flesh break out across her arms, and her nipples began to harden. Peeling her sweatpants off her legs, Betty wished for a moment that she had worn something sexier, but a quick glance at the boys faces told her that they didn’t care one bit. With nothing on underneath her clothes, it was probably the shortest strip tease ever, but the hungry looks in their eyes quelled any fear that she was doing poorly. She stood before them, naked in more ways than one, trying not to fidget while she waited for her next instruction.

“You are so beautiful Betty.” Jughead whispered. Betty blushed and looked away, crossing her arms over her chest to hide herself. Her chin was quickly lifted by his nimble fingers, and when she met their gaze, the intensity almost made her knees give out.

“Never, ever hide from us Betty.” Sweet Pea gently tugged her arms until they dropped to her sides. Sweet Pea and Jughead stepped closer, running their fingers up and down her sides soothingly. Betty closed her eyes and concentrated on the feel of their fingers tracing over her skin. After a few seconds, they stopped and she heard the rustle of fabric. When she opened her eyes, they were pulling their shirts over their heads. Betty bit her lip. They were beautiful to look at next to each other, and Betty’s fingers itched to touch them. She held back while they dropped their pants, revealing even more skin that she ached to map with her fingers and tongue. They stepped towards each other at the same time, and Betty leaned her head against their arms, hands coming to rest on their hips. Sweet Pea nosed at her hair, pressing soft kisses against her temple while Jughead ran his fingers up and down her back. They stood like that, embracing each other in quiet intimacy for several minutes until Jughead spoke. 

“Sweet Pea, I want you to get up on the bed, make yourself comfortable against the headboard, and spread your legs, feet on the bed.” Betty watched curiously as Sweet Pea winked and did as he was told. Once he was settled, she turned back to Jughead to see what she should do. He was staring at her intently, and Betty gulped. “Betty, baby, I want you to go sit in between Sweets’ legs, put your back to his chest. Hook your legs over his, and get comfortable. We might be here for awhile.” His grin made her knees weak, and Betty was glad that she no longer had to hold herself up as she crawled onto the bed. Sweet Pea patted his thighs invitingly, and Betty had to admit they did look comfortable. And very strong, which was definitely doing things for her. She came to a stop when she reached his knees.

“How do I uh… avoid crushing your penis?” It jutted out from between his legs proudly, and Betty worried that leaning back against his chest with it trapped between them would hurt him. Sweet Pea’s loud laugh assuaged some of her fears however. 

“Don’t worry about it Princess. C’mere.” He reached out and pulled her down, turning her in the process and tucked her between his legs. She could feel the hard, hot line of his cock pressing against her back, but they seemed to be sitting up enough that she wasn’t really laying on it, just resting up against it. His arms circled around her waist, and Betty shivered at the heat of his hands. When she looked up at Jughead he was watching them hungrily, one hand lazily running over his cock.

“Legs baby. Are you ok with that? Green?” He asked. Betty chewed her lip.

“Could you guys just, touch me a little bit first?” Jughead smiled proudly at her.

“Good girl Betty. Thank you for telling us. And yes, of course we can.” Betty preened at his words, her mind drifting briefly to the praise kink section of her notebook. Yeah, that was definitely a thing. Her mind was quickly brought back to the present when Jughead crawled onto the bed, quickly coming to kneel in front of them. Sweet Pea’s hands started to drift upward towards her breasts, while he hooked his chin over her shoulder and started to suck a mark against her neck. Sighing softly. Betty let her head drop back against his shoulder, allowing her her hands to come to rest on the tops of his thoughts, rubbing absentmindedly against the coarse hair there. She only startled slightly when Jughead’s hand closed around her right ankle. When she lifted her head and peaked open an eye, she was surprised to see him leaning over to press a soft kiss against the delicate skin of her ankle. 

He continued his kisses in a path up her leg, stopping to pay some extra attention to the area behind her knee. It tickled slightly, but in a way that shot right up her leg to her clit. Her breathing quickened as he rose higher and higher up her thigh. After placing a kiss on the jut of her hip bone, he switched to the other side, starting again from her ankle. Betty was surprised at the disappointment she felt. It felt like her nerve endings were on fire, waiting for his next touch. 

A gasp was pulled from her lips when Sweet Pea tugged at her nipples. Her back arched into his hands, one of which left her breast to pull her back against his chest. His hot breath ghosted over her ear, making her whine in the back of her throat.

“How do our hands feel Betts? Those pretty noises you're making tell me that they’re making you feel pretty good.” His low voice sent a shiver down her spine and she nodded. He tutted gently. “Now now Betty, I want you to use your words, like a good girl.”

“I feel… It feels… so good. Like I’m on fire in the best kind of way. I need...” Her thighs clenched together, looking for some sort of relief from the throbbing of her clit. Jughead’s hands lifted to her thighs, pulling them gently apart. When she looked at him with a pout, he just smiled at her.

“If you’re ready, you can put your legs over Sweet Pea’s and I can help you out with that.” Betty nodded frantically, any hesitation from before flying out the window at the thought of relieving the incessant ache. As soon as her legs were comfortably spread, held open by Sweet Pea’s thick thighs, both of their hands dropped to her legs. Jughead’s fingers were light and teasing, while Sweet Pea’s were firm, practically massaging her thighs. When the backs of Jughead's fingers ghosted over her pussy, she discovered why he wanted her legs over Sweet Pea’s. Any clenching of her thighs was effectively stopped, leaving her open to whatever he had planned for her. Betty moaned.

“I’m going to use my mouth on you, ok Betty? I don’t want you to come without our permission, so you have to let us know when you’re getting close.” Betty gulped. This was one of the things on the list she had starred. It sounded interesting, teasing and denying. And logically, it made sense. The more you deny the good thing, the better it will feel when you finally get it. But now that she was here, and already so incredibly turned on, she worried that she didn’t have it in her. However, she wanted to try, so she found herself nodding and preparing for the onslaught of pleasure. 

What she got instead, was a gentle kiss, placed just above her clit. His hot breath ghosted over her wet lips, and Betty melted back into Sweet Pea’s arms. Sweet Pea, who was plucking at her nipples with his strong fingers, twisting and tweaking, each movement sending little shockwaves down to the spot Jughead was still studiously avoiding. Jughead’s strong tongue was probing between her folds, lapping up the wetness leaking from her entrance. He circled around her clit every now and then, never quite touching it, but it was enough to have her thighs shaking in a matter of minutes.

“Please.” Betty whimpered. “Please Juggie please you have to touch me.” She lifted her head from Sweet Pea’s shoulder when she felt Jughead’s mouth disappear from her aching center. He had a sheen of wetness on his chin that normally would have embarrassed her, but at the moment, all she could think about was getting his mouth back to where she needed it. 

“You sound so pretty when you beg baby. Doesn’t she Sweets?” Jughead said with a grin. Betty felt Sweet Pea nod in agreement. 

“She does indeed Jug. Do you think we should give her what she wants?” Betty whined and shifted her hips as much as she could with her legs held open the way they were. She felt Sweet Pea stiffen behind her before his hips twitched up to rub his cock against her back. His head dropped forward to rest on her shoulder, mouthing gently at her neck while they gyrated against each other. Jughead’s indignant ‘ahem’ pulled them from their movements.

“As sexy as it is to watch the two of you together like that,” He said with a wink, “I believe I was in the middle of something?” He looked at Betty with a raised eyebrow, and she nodded fervently, lifting her hips towards him as much as she could. Jughead chuckled before dipping back down and licked a long stripe with the flat of his tongue from her entrance to her clit. Betty keened as his assault against the sensitive little nib continued, with Sweet Pea’s fingers on her breasts only adding to the fire burning hot in her belly. She was so worked up that it was only a few minutes before she felt that coiling sensation deep within her.

“Pl-please, I'm gonna… I have to…” She could barely finish her sentence, trying so hard to hold off the intense orgasm building within her. Her whole body was tensed and trembling. Jughead barely lifted his mouth from her sex to say the one word she was waiting for.

“Come.” With an order like that, who was she to disobey. Betty felt the heat in her belly unfurl with the strength of an inferno, racing through her veins with an intensity the likes of which she had never felt before. Her toes curled, she tossed her head back and forth against Sweet Pea’s shoulder, and for the first few seconds she couldn’t make a sound. When Betty could finally draw in a breath, she moaned so loudly she worried about Sweet Pea’s ear drums. She was gasping out their names, yes’s and thank yous, her mind utterly consumed by the pleasure radiating from her core. 

It seemed to last forever, Jughead’s incessant mouth sending wave after wave through her trembling body. Betty wasn’t sure whether to curse Sweet Pea’s strong legs or praise them. With him holding her open, Jughead’s assault continued with no let up, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to press closer or escape. There was a constant whine coming from the back of her throat, and her breath was coming in ragged gasps. When the shudders running through her body had reduced to twitches of her hips when his tongue brushed over her clit, Jughead finally arose from his spot between her legs. His shit eating grin was so wide, Betty couldn’t help but smile back at him, still reveling in the endorphins flooding her body. He crawled up closer to them, and leaned down. Betty thought that he was going to kiss her and closed her eyes, but felt him turn away at the last second. When she opened her eyes, she saw Sweet Pea sucking excitedly at his lips, his tongue sliding into Jughead’s mouth to chase the taste of her. When he moaned, Betty let out an answering whimper and they turned to look at her.

“You taste so fucking good on his lips Betty.” Sweet Pea growled, reaching up to grip her jaw and tilt her head so he could crush her mouth to his. She had never tasted all three of them together before, and despite the fact she had just had a mind blowing orgasm, Betty felt the heat start to return to her lower belly. Sweet Pea pulled back in favor of letting Jughead get a taste, and they continued like that for several minutes, the boys tilting her head this way and that as they traded kisses between the three of them.

Betty was brought back to the present when Jughead shifted and she felt the hard heat of his cock press against her lips. Her eyes shot open with a gasp, and was surprised to see the sheepish look on his face.

“Sorry Betts. I didn’t mean to.” He shifted back a little and Betty frowned.

“Sorry for what? Where are you going?” She reached out to grab his hip and pull him back towards her. He hissed when his cock slid through her slick folds, and Betty trembled as he rocked forward against her clit. 

“I didn’t… I didn’t think you were ready for that.” He looked at her seriously. “You don’t need to do this right now if you don’t want Betty. We can take care of each other if you’re worn out.” He looked so sweet, Betty had to reach up and stroke his cheek before she could answer.

“I think I’m ready. I know I’m ready. I want you.” She looked back at Sweet Pea. “Both of you.” When Sweet Pea raised an eyebrow at her she smacked at his arm, now wrapped tightly around her waist. “Not at the same time you numpty. At least, not yet.” Her wink had them both groaning and rocking their hips into her and she grinned. They were just as much under her spell as she was under theirs. “So, uh, who wants to go first?” They all laughed at her less than delicate words, but it was Sweet Pea who spoke.

“We’ve talked about it, and I think Jughead should do the honors. He’s been in love with you the longest.” Betty gave him a questioning look. “Don’t get me wrong, we both love you Betts. I just took a little longer to figure it out.” He chuckled. Betty looked at Jughead for confirmation and he just shook his head at Sweet Pea.

“I’m not going to turn down getting to be the first one to sink into that beautiful pussy of yours.” Betty blushed, and Jughead leaned over to the bedside table to pull out a small bottle of lube. “You sure you’re ready for this?” Betty nodded.

“I am. What do we need the lube for though?” She certainly didn’t feel dry at the moment, and worried briefly that there was something wrong with her. Jughead shushed her gently, petting her thigh.

“It’s for my fingers. I’m going to open you up a bit first, so I don’t hurt you going in.” Betty nodded again, settling herself back against Sweet Pea and placing her hands on his arm so she would have something to hold on to. When she gestured for him to continue, he rolled his eyes and pinched her thigh before popping open the bottle. Betty bit her lip and watched as he poured a little onto his pointer and middle finger, rubbing them together to spread the clear substance around. Very gently, he traced his fingers around her entrance. Betty’s thighs trembled in anticipation.

“Relaxs Betts.” Sweet Pea whispered in her ear. With the arm that wasn’t wrapped around her middle, he started to gently rub circles on her thighs. Betty sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly, letting her head rest once again on his shoulder. Slowly, she felt her muscles release the tension they were holding in. She had become so relaxed in fact, that she almost didn’t notice when he slid the tips of his fingers into her. It wasn’t that they had never done this sort of thing before. There had been several occasions during their little romps where Betty found herself grinding down on one of the boys fingers, but this was different. This was to prepare her. 

Jughead’s fingers were long and lean, reaching spots inside her she could never quite get to. Slowly, he started to pump them in and out, alternating between scissoring them open and curling up in a come hither motion that had stars running up her spine. When he slid a third finger in, Betty started to pant. She was rocking down against his fingers, loving the new stretch of another finger. 

“Please Juggie, I’m ready. Please, fuck me.” She lifted her head and gave him her best doe eyes, which she knew he couldn’t resist. Betty couldn’t help but grin when he groaned and slid his fingers out of her, wrapping them around his cock to slick it. The anticipation was killing her, and when she reached out to try and pull him in, he batted her hand away.

“Patience baby girl. All good things to those who wait.” Betty whined petulantly, and he tutted. “Come on baby, don’t you want to be a good girl for us?” The rolling of Betty’s hips slowed to a stop, and when she looked at his face she could tell he knew exactly what his words did to her. She did want to be good. So, she remained as still as she could while he pumped himself a few more times before spreading his knees a little and lining himself up. He felt scorching hot against her, and she trembled trying to keep herself still. Betty expected to feel some sort of pain when his head breached her, but so far all she felt was a bit of a burn at the stretch, the kind that stoked the fires within her rather than dampen them. He paused for a moment after the first inch was in, and this time Betty could help but twitch her hips forward, pulling another half inch into her. They both moaned, and Jughead’s hand shot out to grip her hip and hold her still. 

“Betty…” He hissed warningly. Betty just whined in response. “I’m not doing it for you right now my love, I’m trying very hard to to just cum right this fucking second.” When she looked at his face, his eyes were closed, his brow furrowed and his nose was scrunched up a little. He was breathing heavily, and she could feel each puff of air shift the little hairs that framed her face. She lifted a hand to his face, stroking his cheek gently, and he leaned into it, almost nuzzling it. Sweet Pea lifted the hand that wasn’t around her waist to his other cheek, mirroring her movements, and when she glanced back at him, he gave her a soft smile. 

After a few more moments, Jughead opened his eyes, locking his gaze with her as he slid in a little farther. Betty’s breath hitched as he continued the merciless slide, and it felt like an eternity before he bottomed out, his hips pressed flush against hers.

“Juggie… you feel amazing…” She breathed. He dropped his head to her chest with a groan.

“You feel amazing too, Betts. So tight around my cock… it’s like a vice.” He shifted his hips back a fraction and Betty gasped at the friction. “You’re holding on to me so tight… it’s like you don’t want me to leave.” His voice sounded reverent, and Betty found she didn’t have any words to form a response. Jughead slowly started to pull his hips back, until he was almost out of her, before working his way back in in short thrusts. Betty’s mind was in a daze, her whole world narrowed down to the three of them. She whined when his hips jerked forward in a sharper thrust, hitting that spot that he had been rubbing earlier with his fingers.

“Harder Jug, please, I can take it.” She begged. Jughead responded by pushing himself up, using Sweet Pea’s lifted knees to balance himself, and thrusting into her with vigour. The change in angle from him leaning over her had Betty’s eyes flying open and she gripped onto Sweet Pea’s arm around her middle, trying to ground herself. When Jughead dropped a hand to circle her clit with his thumb, she knew she wasn’t going to last.

“Oh, oh fuck Juggie just like that, please let me come!” Her every nerve ending felt like it was on fire.

“Not yet baby, just a few seconds more. I’m almost there.” He gasped out. His hips started to snap into hers, and it was all Betty could do to hang on for the ride. True to his word, a few seconds later, Jughead’s hips started to stutter and he growled out that she could come, his fingers flying over her clit as he quickly pulled out and pumped himself. The heat of his come staining her skin snapped the wire that was holding her together, and she succumbed to a second intense orgasm of the evening. They were both shaking, and Jughead fell forward, collapsing onto her chest, breathing hard. Sweet Pea let out a oof behind her, but Betty couldn’t even think, let alone move to give him room. 

“That… was amazing.” She breathed. She felt both of them chuckle, and thought about swatting them, but found she still didn’t have the strength. 

“Glad I could be of service Betts.” Jughead mumbled against her breast. They laid there for a few more minutes before she became aware of something poking into her back. She wiggled her hips and looked back at Sweet Pea, who was grinning at her.

“I think it’s someone else's turn now Juggie.” Sweet Pea’s eyebrows flew up towards his hairline.

“You sure Blondie? You look pretty worn out.” She chuckled at him, pushing at Jughead to get off of her. Once he complied, she unhooked her legs from over Sweet Pea’s stretching her hips out before turning to face him fully for the first time since they started. 

“I’m sure. I want to go to bed tonight knowing that I’ve been fucked by the both of you.” She said with a wink. Grabbing his hip, she rolled and pulled him so he was hovering over her. He looked at her with wide eyes, before dropping his head to trace his nose along hers. The sweetness of the gesture had her lifting her hands up to tangle in his inky black hair, pulling his mouth to hers for a soft kiss. Their impromptu makeout session continued until she felt Jughead shift on the bed next to her and Sweet Pea broke away with a gasp. When she looked down, she saw Jughead stroking his cock where it hung next to her thighs, looking very smug.

“I think that’s his way of telling us to get moving.” Sweet Pea said breathily. Betty nodded, giggle dying in her throat when she felt him nudging against her slick entrance. While he may not have been quite as long as Jughead, he was thicker, and the anticipation of the burning stretch had Betty biting at her lip. There was less of a burn than there was with Jughead as he slid into her, which she attributed to just having been fucked. She felt so full, and her hands dropped from his dark locks to grip his shoulders, fingernails digging in. 

He started to rock into her slowly, not so much thrusting as rolling his hips. His head dropped to her neck, where he placed soft kisses and the occasional bite. Betty didn’t think that she would be able to come again, but Sweet Pea’s approach had a different kind of heat building between her thighs. It was smooth and warm, like sliding into a hot bath, the heat perfusing through your body until everything was warm and bright. Betty’s breath hitched and when she lifted her legs to lock her ankles around his hips, Sweet Pea groaned loudly. 

“Fuck Betty you’re gonna make me come, you feel so good, so perfect.” Betty whined in response, nipping at his ear and scraping her nails down his back. When she gripped a handful of his very firm ass, his rhythm stuttered. The warm heat swirling in her belly released unexpectedly when Jughead reached between them to softly circle her clit. Betty cried out as it rolled through her, and she felt herself clenching around where he was splitting her open. Sweet Pea gasped in her ear and pulled back quickly, fisting himself as he hunched over her to add his seed to Jughead’s on her chest and stomach. He collapsed to the side of her, and she reached for his hand as well as Jughead’s as they caught their breath. They turned in to her to snuggle, throwing their arms over her, not seeming to care that she was rather sticky. 

“I think you broke me you guys. My body no longer works.” Betty said with a chuckle. They huffed out laughs against her arms, their breath tickling the little hairs there.

“I think a nice hot bath should bring you back to life.” Said Jughead. Almost simultaneously, their stomachs growled. “A bath and some food then.” He amended. Groaning, he rose and made his way out of the room. Betty turned into Sweet Pea, taking hold of his wrist and bringing his hand to her hair, motioning for him to play with it, which he did. She heard the water start down the hall, and a few minutes later, Jughead came back in carrying a juicebox. 

“Drink this before you get up. Normally I’d make you a snack too, but you ate before we started and it wasn’t too intense so I think you’ll be ok. Let us know if you start to feel dizzy.” Betty nodded, happy to let them take care of her, and she sat up to start working on the juicebox. Once she had finished, they led her down the hall to the bathroom. They were lucky enough to have a large bathtub separate from the shower that could fit all three of them. How they managed to find an apartment that had that kind of set up, Betty had no idea, and as she sank into the hot bubbly water, with a boy on each side, she found she didn’t have it in her to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> file:///C:/Users/Megan/Downloads/2020-05-27%2023-00.pdf
> 
> Can't figure out how to make just the picture show, so let me know if this works. Also, I drew too big and so it is very not to scale lmao but just so you have an idea of what the general layout is


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a super good explanation as to why this chapter took so long, and that is... I moved! My boyfriend and I moved from Michigan to Massachusetts, and It pretty much took up my whole life. But, now we are just about all settled, and I present to you all this chapter. In other good news, my grad school has decided to do classes virtually, so I won't have to move again come the fall, and can continue writing uninterrupted (in theory)
> 
> As Always, don't forget to leave a comment, you know I love to hear from you. Much love! <3

The next couple of days continued blissfully. Betty felt more comfortable, more secure in their blooming relationship. It was a relief she didn’t know she needed, a weight of her chest she didn’t know was there until it was gone. Their Sunday morning was spent lounging and talking, cuddling while they discussed their lists more in depth. It took most of the day to finish the conversation, as they all kept getting distracted by the topic at hand. Hands would roam, and they would pause for a quick (or sometimes not so quick) make out session. By the end of the day, Betty felt as light as air, and her cheeks hurt from smiling. 

When Monday came and they all had to get back to the real world, Betty found herself daydreaming of them often. She couldn’t get enough of them. Finally being able to truly be with them was an exhilarating feeling, and she never wanted it to end. It wasn’t even that they were (finally) having sex. Having someone, or in this case, two someones, that you could completely trust and be yourself with was the stuff of fairytales, and Betty had it in the palms of her hands. 

The first half of the week was simple and wonderful. They came home around the same time, ate together, cuddled and talked and laughed. The trouble came when Wednesday rolled around.

It started innocently enough, as much as a Wednesday could. There were a few clouds on the horizon, and Jughead suggested she take an umbrella just to be safe, but the weather channel said the chance of rain was only 5%, so Betty elected to leave it at home. It was a surprisingly warm day as well, and humid to boot. She was glad she wore a simple sleeveless blouse and shorts when she arrived at the building that housed the newspaper. One step in the front door told her that something was amiss, and the receptionist quickly told her that the AC had gone out and wouldn’t be fixed until at least Friday. 

With a sigh, Betty made her way to her desk, plopping herself down onto her office chair and grimacing when the faux leather squelched beneath her thighs. Her thoughts on the horribleness of sticky seats were interrupted when Toni dropped a large cup of iced tea in front of her before leaning back against her desk.

“Sweet iced tea, just the way you like it.” Toni pulled a large sip of her own iced coffee through the straw of her own cup. “Hopefully that’ll help you get through the day. Or at least part of it.” She said with a groan, fanning her face with her free hand. Betty snatched up the plastic cup quickly, the cool liquid providing a moment of relief from the sweltering heat.

“Thanks T. I can’t believe how hot it is. I might actually melt.” Betty leaned back in her chair, pressing the sides of the cup to her neck. The condensation cooled her neck, and fanning at the now damp skin with a spare file had her sighing in relief. She opened her desk to grab an empty folder, handing it to Toni who took it gratefully and began fanning herself as well.

“Same here babes. I can’t believe they’re making us work in this heat. It’s hotter in here than it is outside. You don’t have anything outside of the office that you need company for, do you?” She looked at Betty hopefully.

“Unfortunately not.” Betty groaned. “All my work for the day is in here, at my desk.” She gestured to a pile of papers. “I have all the information I need for my next piece, now I just have to write it. Which is hard to do away from my computer.” The both sighed, but then Toni perked up and pointed over Betty’s shoulder in excitement.

“Look! They’re bringing in those giant industrial fans! That should cool this place off a bit.” Betty turned her chair to watch a couple of workmen set up the fan at various points across the floors. They came to life with a great roar, but Betty couldn’t bring herself to care about the noise as the breeze pushed some of the heat away from her body.

“Oh thank god, that feels so good.” Betty closed her eyes, enjoying the cooling caress of the fans. “It’s a good thing I have a spare pair of headphones. I don’t know how I’d get any work done otherwise.” Toni laughed at that, and they chatted for a few more minutes before the pink-haired girl wandered off to develop some photographs.

Betty set herself to work, putting on her concentration playlist and blocking out the noise of the fans with her headphones.She got so engrossed in typing up her notes, that when she finally raised her head, she at first thought that it was well into the evening. The sky had darkened considerably, but a glance at the clock on her computer told her it was only 3 in the afternoon. This meant that she had missed lunch, so she got up with a groan to investigate the dark skies as well as grab her lunch from the office fridge. Looking out the window as she was waiting for her spaghetti to heat, Betty saw some ominous looking clouds, where several hours earlier there had been nothing but blue skies. The wind had picked up considerably as well, and the branches were whipping back and forth. Betty watched with a frown as in the distance, rain began to fall. So much for the weather channel’s “5% chance of rain”. It looked like she would be driving home in what would most certainly be a deluge. No matter, she thought, it’s only a short drive back to the apartment. It looked like it was shaping up to be a bit of a thunderstorm as well, if the humidity was anything to go by. Betty couldn’t wait to curl up on the couch with Sweet Pea and Jughead, watching the lightning from their window. Taking her lunch/mid-afternoon meal back to her desk, Betty set back to work, this time setting a timer so she wouldn’t work past 5 o’clock, her usual clock out time. She chatted briefly with Toni at one point, who was heading home early. When her alarm went off at 5, Betty saved her document and stretched her arms above her head, stretching out all the muscles that had been hunched and bunched for most of the day. A glance out the window showed that the rain had made its way to them, and was coming down so hard it looked like it was raining up. 

With a sigh, Betty gathered her things, trying her best to shove everything into her purse. She thanked whoever was looking out for her that it was waterproof, and would protect her phone and tablet from the water. Waving goodbye to the receptionist, Betty stepped out of the building, stopping briefly to watch the rain from the covered front steps and plan her next move. She could see her car from the front door, just a quick jog away. Judging by how hard the rain was coming down, it probably wouldn’t matter if she walked or ran, she would be equally soaked either way. Betty clicked her keys a couple of times, making sure she saw the flash of the lights that said the car was unlocked and she would be able to hop right in. Making a mad dash for her car, she managed to avoid most of the major puddles, save for the one directly under her driver side door, which was unavoidable. 

Tossing her purse across to the passenger side, Betty threw herself into her seat, slamming the door behind her. She scrunched her nose at her soggy shoes and peeled them off, deciding she would rather drive barefoot than in squelchy shoes. A quick survey of her body showed that while she wasn’t completely drenched, she was more than a little damp. Heaving a sigh, Betty turned the keys in the ignition.

Nothing.

Frowning, she tried again, this time with the engine barely sputtering before dying. Groaning, Betty dropped her head onto her steering wheel. This could not be happening. She had some knowledge of cars from helping out her dad when she was little, so she knew that it wasn’t a matter of jumping the battery. No, this was something slightly more complicated, she thought, and looking under the hood didn’t sound too appealing given the current weather.

Sighing, Betty considered her options. She could call AAA, but who knows how long they would take to get to her. She doubted she was the only one struggling in the storm. She could call Sweet Pea or Jughead to come and get her, but that seemed a little excessive. While she thought, the rain started to let up, shifting from torrential to a steady downpour. Betty contemplated her windshield. The cool water did feel nice on her skin. It was still hot as hell outside, so it’s not like she would freeze to death if she walked. And she’d be lying to herself if she said that walking in the rain didn’t sound kind of nice. Whimsical, almost. 

Making up her mind, Betty grabbed her purse, sliding her feet back into her wet shoes and stepping out of the car. It should only be a 10 or 15 minute walk, which was more than manageable, even in wet shoes. And the rain felt nice. It had calmed even further, now just gently raining, and Betty started her walk, feeling the stress and heat of the day wash away with the rain. She started thinking about all the times she and Jughead and Sweet Pea had played out in the rain when they were younger. She smiled to herself, remembering the time they had a mud fight, slinging wads of thick river clay and silt at each other. She had been the first to slip and fall, landing squarely on her rear with a splat that had them all giggling. Sweet Pea and Jughead had laughed so hard that they too fell over, and soon they were all rolling around in the muddy banks of Sweet Water River, rain falling softly around them. Of course, she had been grounded for 2 weeks when Alice opened the front door to find her covered head to toe in mud, but it had been worth it.

Another time, when they were only 16, after a particularly vicious fight with her mother, Betty took off into the woods, running as fast and as far as her feet would carry her. Before she knew it, she found herself on the southside of Riverdale, hand raising shakily to knock on the door of Jughead’s trailer. His dad hadn’t been there in months, off doing god knows what, and the three of them had turned it into their own little place. When Jughead opened the door to see her in her pajamas, soaked to the bone, he didn’t hesitate to pull her quickly into the trailer, shouting to Sweet Pea to grab some blankets. He wrapped her in his sherpa jacket before tucking her under his chin (he was already so much taller than her, even though they still felt like children) and rubbing her arms. When Sweet Pea returned with blankets, he laid them on the couch, creating a nest of sorts before gently guiding them to sit. She cried to them that night, the first big cry she had had in months, great heaving sobs while they held her and shushed her. When the tears had subsided, Jughead had dried her hair, detangling it and braiding it with his long, nimble fingers, mumbling something about how he used to do it for his sister, Jellybean. They stayed up til the wee hours of the morning, watching Forensic Files, and for a moment, they made Betty forget about why she had run to them in the first place.

Betty chuckled to herself, remembering all the silly things they used to get up to. She stumbled over a bit of uneven sidewalk, shaking her from her memories, and when she looked up, she didn’t recognize where she was. Frowning, Betty turned in a circle, trying to figure out how she ended up here. It was vaguely familiar, the way you feel when you look out a car window and see the street you pass everyday but have never been down. Chewing on her lip, she wondered if she should call Sweet Pea or Jughead. Pausing for a second, Betty decided she wouldn’t. All she should have to do is walk back the way she came. She was probably just so lost in thought she forgot to take a turn somewhere. 

Turning, Betty started the trudge down the hill she had found herself on, this time paying close attention to where she was going. She chided herself for being so careless. It wasn’t an unsafe place to walk around alone, but you never know what could happen. The farther back she walked, the more she realized how far she had strayed from her path. It was starting to get darker, and the rain had cooled down the air considerably. Where before the rain had felt soothing on her skin, now she found she was shivering. She rubbed and her arms before tucking her hands under her armpits. Just when Betty was starting to worry she was more than a little lost, she turned a corner and saw her street, illuminated now by the lamps that had just clicked on, meaning it was even later than she thought. 

Betty broke into a jog, which quickly halted when the backs of her shoes rubbed painfully against her achilles heel. She hissed, lifting her foot to see the large patch of skin that had been rubbed away. This day just kept getting better and better. Sighing, she resigned herself to walking the last stretch and after a few minutes, trudged through the door of their apartment building. She waved a hello to the security guard, who gave her a sympathetic look before handing her a paper towel to wipe her face with. As she stepped into the elevator, Betty realized just how cold she was. Being in the air conditioned building had her shivers going from tremors to full body shakes, the water on her skin cooling rapidly. She fished through her purse, pulling out her keys with numb, trembling fingers. Once the elevator dropped her off at her floor, her next obstacle was actually getting the keys into the lock. After several failed attempts, Betty finally got it open, tumbling through the doorway unceremoniously.

“Betts? Is that you? Where have you been?!” Called Jughead. He froze in his tracks as he rounded the corner of the hallway, Sweet Pea nearly colliding into him as he walked close behind. Betty could only imagine the picture she made, standing shivering in the doorway, soaked to the bone, tendrils of wet blonde hair sticking to her face.

“H-hey guys.” She waved weakly. “Mind grabbing me a towel?” They both huffed, before Sweet Pea turned to head back down the hall and Jughead stepped forward to pull her into the kitchen.

“What happened baby?” He asked softly, pushing a few strands of her hair back from her eyes. 

“My car wouldn’t start. So I walked back. In the rain. The AC was broken in the office and it was a bajillion degrees and when I started walking it was still so warm I thought it would be fine, and then- What are you doing?” Betty looked at him curiously as he knelt down and pulled off her shoes, before standing and beginning to undo the buttons of her blouse.

“It’s not safe for you to stay in these wet clothes Betts. You’ll get pneumonia if you’re not careful.” Sweet Pea walked in then, just as Jughead pushed the blouse off her shoulders. Her jean shorts were a little more difficult to get off, the wet denim stiff and unyielding. Soon she was standing completely naked, feeling a little silly. Once Jughead had removed all of her wet clothes, Sweet Pea wrapped her in a large fuzzy bathrobe.

“Is this yours, Sweets?” She asked incredulously. It was huge on her, and smelled like him, but she couldn’t picture him actually wearing it. He shrugged

“I like to pamper myself sometimes.” he said with a chuckle. “Let's get you snuggled and then Jughead can dry your hair.” Betty could only nod, wrapping her arms tightly around herself, already feeling the warmth start to come back into her limbs. Sweet Pea swept her into his arms with little warning, carrying her back to their bedroom like she weighed nothing to him. He was so warm against her body Betty couldn’t help but nuzzle into his neck, breathing in his scent.

Once they made it to the bedroom Sweet Pea and Jughead busied themselves making a pile of blankets and pillows for her to snuggle into. Jughead got her blow dryer from the bathroom and set to work drying her hair, brushing it out until each strand was silky soft, and, most importantly, dry. By the time he had finished, Betty was completely warmed up, even going so far as to extricate herself from the mound of blankets.

“So you never finished telling me why you decided to walk home in a monsoon.” Betty laughed, tucking herself in between them on the bed.

“It wasn’t a monsoon you dork. At least, by the time I started walking it had calmed down. It was supposed to be a short walk, but I got distracted and forgot to make the turn onto our street. I walked like 20 minutes passed it. And then it was colder and darker and quite a bit longer than I originally planned.” She laughed at herself.

“What got you so distracted Princess? Were you thinking about us?” Sweet Pea said, pinching her cheeks. She swatted him away, rolling her eyes.

“Yes I was you dope, but not that way. I was remembering how much fun we used to have in the rain when we were young. I got lost in the happy memories.” Jughead didn’t say anything, just wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tight to his chest. Sweet Pea had them all laughing when he crawled on top of them, saying something about wanting to be included. Betty didn’t even mind that he was crushing her a little bit. Their snuggle pile was interrupted by her growling stomach. 

“Come on, we held dinner for you. We made spaghetti!” Sweet Pea crowed. He extricated himself from the mass of blankets and limbs, reaching back in to pull her out, then giving Jughead a hand as well. They spent the rest of the evening laughing and slurping up noodles, and Betty thought that it was a very good end to a shitty day.

~**~

Betty woke up the next morning sick as a dog. Her head felt like it was now home to a full marching band, her throat felt like the Sahara, and even though she could feel she was sweating, she was freezing. It took her three tries to call out for Jughead and Sweet Pea, the first two times barely coming out as a whisper. She had almost given up hope that they had heard her when Sweet Pea cracked the door open.

“Betts, were you calling- Oh shit what’s wrong with you?” He took a few quick strides to her side, kneeling down next to her head and placing his hand on her forehead. “You’re burning up. Jug! Get some ibuprofen and a damp cloth!” Jughead stepped into the room a second later.

“Why, what’s wro- ah fuck. Be right back.” Betty’s eyes shut of their own accord as she waited, Sweet Pea’s hand combing through her hair and rubbing her temple. She tried to shift her position, whimpering when the movement set her head pounding even more, her whole body aching. Sweet Pea shushed her gently.

“Easy baby, I know, I know. Jughead will be back in just a minute, and we’ll get some ibuprofen in you to help with what I can only imagine is a brutal headache.” Betty sighed, relaxing for a moment before her eyes shot open.

“I gotta… I have work…” She rasped. Betty cringed a little at the sound of her voice. She knew people that smoked a pack a day who sounded better. She tried to push herself up, but Sweet Pea gently pressed her shoulders back down, and she didn’t have the energy to fight him. 

“Don’t worry about work, Jug or I will call in and let them know you’re sick. They’ll understand.” Jughead walked in then, carrying a granola bar and ibuprofen in one hand and a washcloth in the other. 

“Here Sweets, sit her up a little so she can take this.” With Sweet Pea’s help, Betty was soon propped up by a large mound of pillows behind her. She nibbled on the granola bar while both boys sat on the end of her bed watching her. Once she had finished it off, Jughead silently held out two pills and the water bottle she kept next to her bed. She took them gratefully, swallowing them in one gulp before collapsing back against the pillows with a groan and a cough. Jughead shifted himself closer so he could dab the damp cloth over her forehead and neck.

“Sorry I’m so gross right now guys.” Betty could only imagine what she looked like at the moment. Sick wasn’t a good look on anyone. 

“Hey, stop that. You know we love you, boogers and all.” Jughead said with a laugh. Betty started to laugh along with him, but it quickly dissolved into a coughing fit that left her exhausted. Once it had calmed, and she had taken another drink of water, Sweet Pea spoke.

“I have to go to work now, but Jughead is going to stay and take care of you. Get lots of rest, and fluids, and you’ll be fine.” He kissed her forehead gently, before standing to leave. “Love you Betts, feel better.” Betty mumbled an ‘I love you’ back before rolling over as he shut the door. She was so tired, it felt like her bed was sucking her down.

“I’m going to get my computer and work at your desk Betty. You let me know if you need any water or anything ok? I’ll be right here for whatever you need.” Betty could only nod, her eyes slipping shut as he walked out the door. 

When she opened her eyes again, Jughead was sitting at her desk, hunched over his computer. His brow was furrowed and his lips moved silently as he mouthed the words to himself, and Betty was taken for a moment by how beautiful he was. Then her eyes were closing again and she was slipping back into sleep.

Betty dreamed that she was back in her childhood bedroom. The pink frilly comforter was tucked tight around her, pulled all the way up to her chin. She realized she was trapped when Jughead and Sweet Pea walked into the room and she tried to get up but couldn’t. Her mother followed them in, her razor sharp gaze cutting into her as her struggles stilled. 

“It’s time to say goodbye, Elizabeth.” Her mother put her hand on her hip, looking at her expectantly. 

“What? No! Mom, what are you doing?! Juggie, Sweets, help me!” She cried. They only looked at her, eyes filled with sorrow. Her mother snapped her fingers and Betty watched in horror as they faded away like a shadow in sunlight. 

“NO! Mom, stop! Please!” Betty struggled with renewed vigor. Her mother only shook her head with disdain, her face getting farther and farther away. Betty realized that she was sinking into her bed, farther and farther down. The last thing she saw before she broke through the other side was her mother’s sneer. Then she was falling, through darkness, flashes of light flying past her. When she hit the ground, Betty awoke with a start in her bed, shooting upright with a shout, arms flailing out to catch herself.

“Betty! Betty, hey! It was just a dream! You’re ok, I’ve got you.” Jughead was at her side in seconds, pulling her into his lap. Betty clutched at his shirt, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. 

“She… She took you away. She made you disappear. My mother. She took you and Sweets away from me.” Her voice trembled, and Jughead pulled her tighter against his chest, running his hands up and down her back soothingly. 

“It was just a dream Betts, a fever dream. Nothing, noone, could ever take us away from you. I promise you.” He held her face in his hands and tilted her chin so she was looking him in the eyes. “Do you hear me?” She nodded. “We will never leave you.” Betty felt her lip tremble as her eyes filled with burning tears. “Oh Betty, come here.” He crushed her back to his chest as she sobbed, pressing kisses into her hairline, murmuring soft nonsense until her tears subsided. 

“I’m, I’m sor-sorry.” Jughead just shushed her, rocking gently. After a few minutes, Betty felt her eyelids start to droop again. “I’m so tired Juggie.”

“Sleep then my love. I’ll be right here, watching over you.” He laid her back down in bed, tucking her in gently. He offered her the water bottle, which she took gratefully, sucking down a few gulps before collapsing back into sleep. 

The next time Betty woke, she was struck by the overwhelming need to pee. A glance at the clock next to her bed told her it was almost noon. Groaning, she slowly lifted herself into a sitting position. The throbbing in her head had dulled mostly, but she still felt tired and achy and like her head was full of cotton. Waving Jughead off, she made the short walk to the bathroom. She decided to at least brush her teeth when she was done, even going so far as to splash some water on her face before crawling back into bed.

Jughead woke her an hour later with some soup, which she took gratefully, her stomach growling when she smelled it. After the soup was gone, and she took a few more ibuprofen along with a full glass of water, Betty found her energy was once again depleted, and back to sleep she went. 

Sweet Pea woke her up when he came home a few hours later. He and Jughead whispered to each other at the end of her bed, no doubt deciding what to do with her. She must not have looked too deathly ill, as they left her alone to go and put together some dinner. They brought her back the toast she had requested, and ate in her room, keeping her company and telling her silly stories. Even though all she had done the whole day was sleep, Betty soon found that she was once again ready to slip back into the arms of Hypnos. Jughead and Sweet Pea slipped out of her room after she promised to call them if she needed anything. Betty was thankful her fever was almost gone, as she slipped into blessedly dreamless sleep.

When Betty awoke the next morning, she felt almost human. She was still a little stiff, and she could use a shower, but she was no longer wracked with chills, and her head felt like her own. She shuffled to the bathroom, bushing the foul taste out of her mouth before climbing into a beautifully hot shower. Scrubbing away the dried sweat and sick feeling, Betty heaved a sigh of relief that she seemed to be through the worst of it. The steam helped clear the last of her stuffiness, and when she stepped out wrapped in her towels, she felt like a brand new woman. 

Changing into her cozy clothes, Betty padded down the hall to the boys room, pushing open their door gently. She presumed that Sweet Pea had decided to take Friday off, as it was already 8:30 and both of them were still sound asleep. As gently as she could, Betty crawled into bed between them, smiling as they subconsciously shifted closer to her. Settling in for who knows how long, Betty closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

She was awoken by the sound of whispering, and when she opened her eyes, Jughead and Sweet Pea were propped up on their elbows, having a quiet conversation over her head. They smiled down at her when they realized she was awake.

“Well well well, welcome back to the land of the living! How you feeling Sleeping Beauty?” Sweet Pea asked, poking her ribs.

“Much better, thank you for asking.” She replied, sticking her tongue out at him. “I’m lucky I have two very attentive nurses.” Jughead blushed, kissing her forehead before getting up out of bed. 

“Now we just have to hope you didn’t get us sick. Who wants breakfast?” Betty raised her hand.

“I dooo!” Sweet Pea sang. And then he sneezed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Drops this and bolts*
> 
> Y'all... I am so sorry I disappeared off the face of the earth D: Life just got to be a bit much for me. I hope that this makes up for my absence!   
> Going forward, I don't want to make any promises about how often I'll update. I have so many ideas for the story, but I just started grad school and with working on top of that, I'm not sure how much time I'll have on my hands. I'm going to do my best, as a way to stay sane, but please understand that I'm only one girl, with only so many hours in the day. Thank you all for your support! I love you guys!
> 
> OH! Also, I was nominated for the 7th annual Bughead Awards, and I can't thank you guys enough for that. I'm so happy I could share this with you <3

Once Sweet Pea had recovered, they all got back to their normal routines. Jughead was lucky enough to not get whatever bug Betty and Sweet Pea had succumbed to, citing a superior immune system. Betty thought it was just luck, but she let Jughead have his moment. They spent the next few weeks adjusting to a new (and improved) home routine. Betty found herself spending more and more nights in their bed, tucked between the two of them. Sometimes she’d wake up in the middle of the night and sneak back to her room, but more often than not, she was happy to stay. Their bed was more than big enough, thankfully, or someone would’ve fallen off either mid-romp or in their sleep. 

They also spent a lot of time exploring each other. Betty found herself more and more confident in initiating. They had always been tactile, as friends having no issue leaning on each other or playing with locks of hair, or just generally being close. Now though, Betty could climb into one of their laps, or slide her hands under their shirts to run her fingers over smooth expanses of skin with no qualms what-so-ever. 

This, thankfully, went both ways. Sweet Pea and Jughead seemed more comfortable touching her than ever. Sweet Pea was a little more aggressive with his love, always picking her up and swinging her around, pulling her away from the dishes to dance with him in the middle of the kitchen. Such instances always left Betty’s stomach aching from laughter, and stitches forming in her sides. Jughead was a little more subdued, but no less passionate. He liked to lay next to her in bed, gently brushing her hair back from her face while he gazed at her, seemingly intent on memorizing each feature. He also liked to pull her in for dances, although his were more gentle swayings than Sweet Pea’s silly romps around the kitchen. 

Life seemed like it could not get any better, and Betty was happier than she had been in years. Already, she couldn’t imagine her day without them in it. Waking up with them, coming home to them, falling asleep with them. They were ingrained in her life in the most wonderful way.

Which is, of course, why Jughead had to go away for a whole week to do a book signing.

“Do you really have to go Juggie?” Betty said with a pout, trying not to wince at the whine she heard in her voice. Jughead sighed, nodding.

“I’m sorry Betts. But my publisher says I have to. To build up hype for the new book, before it releases.” Truthfully, Betty was beyond happy for Jughead. His second book was going through the final editing process, and would soon be printed. His first book had risen quickly on the NY Times Bestsellers list, and they all had high hopes for the sequel. Betty knew, logically, that the publisher was right, but still… She didn’t want to spend a whole week without him.

“I know.” She said with a sigh, before smiling softly, and walking over to him to help fold the clothes he was haphazardly shoving into his suitcase. “I’ll just miss you, that’s all. And I know Sweets will too.” The aforementioned man grunted in agreement from his spot on the bed, where he was watching them pack and doing absolutely nothing to help.

“I’m sure Betty here and I will be able to come up with something to keep ourselves entertained while you’re gone.” He said with a wolfish grin. Betty blushed, glancing up at Jughead to see his eyes darkening. Sweet Pea’s grin widened and he sat up on the bed, reaching over and pulling Betty down onto his lap. After she was arranged to his satisfaction, arms wrapped tightly around her middle, he pressed a few sloppy kisses to her neck. “We’ll have tons of fun.” 

“You two are trouble.” Jughead said with a groan. Betty giggled as Sweet Pea continued to make a mess of her neck, giggles soon turning into peals of laughter as his fingers dug into her sides in an effort to hold her in place. Jughead watched them, a smile growing on his face. Once they had calmed down, Jughead continued his packing, adding the last few things he needed before zipping his suitcase shut. Betty looked up at him from her spot on Sweet Pea’s lap, trying not to think about how soon he would be leaving. 

“Better get going soon Jug, or I might just have to have my way with our dear Betty in front of you.” Chuckled Sweet Pea. Betty smacked the arm that was still wrapped around her, although she couldn’t stop another blush from gracing her cheeks with its heat. Jughead’s eyes glinted.

“What do you say to playing a little game while I’m gone?” He asked, voice low. Betty felt Sweet Pea go still under her, and she looked between them in confusion.

“What kind of game?” She asked. Sweet Pea’s sudden stillness had piqued her interest, as had the new tone Jughead’s voice had taken.  
“The fun kind of game.” He said mysteriously. Betty raised an eyebrow at him. When she looked back at Sweet Pea to see what he thought of the idea, she saw his eyes were trained solely on Jughead, a hunger clearly evident on his face. “I promise you can back out at any point, if you don’t feel comfortable.” Jughead said, his face growing serious for a second. Betty couldn’t help but smile at him, always taking care of her.

“I trust you.” She said, turning in Sweet Pea’s lap to give him her full attention. He smiled at her, reaching out a hand to gently stroke her cheek, which she nuzzled into.

“I want you two to be good for me while I’m gone. I know it will be a whole week, which will be hard, so I’m willing to make a deal with you.” He paused to look at them, waiting for their acknowledgement, which they gave, nodding their heads so quickly it must have looked comical. He smiled at them before continuing. “Now, it would be unfair of me to ask you too not to touch each other, or fool around. I propose that you can touch each other all you want, on one condition,” he paused, and Betty could feel herself and Sweet Pea practically vibrating in anticipation, “you may not cum until I return.” Betty’s face fell. That would be so hard!

“That’s not fair Juggie!” Betty couldn’t help but pout. “That’s even harder than if you asked us to not touch each other for the whole week.” She crossed her arms over her chest, slouching back against Sweet Pea. Jughead tutted at her.

“Now now Betty. Don’t you want to be good for me? I bet Sweet Pea does, don’t you?” His gaze landed on Sweet Pea, and when Betty tilted her head to look at him, she saw he was nodding slowly, and she felt a hardness begin to grow against her back. She gaped at him, and he looked at her sheepishly. When she turned her gaze back to Jughead, he was looking at her expectantly. Betty’s frown deepened, and he stepped closer to her, reaching out to hold her face in his hands, his thumbs stroking her cheeks softly. 

“I want you to be my good girl Betty. Good girls get rewards, and yours will be so sweet when I get back, I promise.” Betty felt a now familiar flutter low in her stomach, and as his dark blue eyes held hers, she felt her resolve start to weaken. After a moment, Betty dropped her eyes and nodded, to which Jughead laughed and dropped a chaste kiss to her forehead. 

“There’s my girl. It won’t be so bad, you guys will have fun I’m sure. Just not too much fun. And I’ll be back before you know it.” He leaned over her to press a kiss to Sweet Pea’s cheek, before turning and pulling his suitcase off the bed, looping the strap of his messenger bag over the handle and sliding his wallet into the back pocket of his jeans. 

“Time to go?” Sweet Pea said questioningly. Jughead glanced at the clock on the bedside table before nodding. 

“Yep. My publisher wants to pick me up so we can discuss our ‘plan of action’ on our way to the airport.” He rolled his eyes, making Betty giggle. Just then, his phone went off, and a quick glance at it had him gathering up his things. “Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. The car is outside. Walk me out?” He made his way to the door, turning to look back and make sure they were following him. The elevator ride down was a quiet one, before Jughead made a quip about how he wasn’t going off to war, and they didn’t need to be so damn sad, which lightened the mood considerably. Betty and Sweet Pea said their goodbyes at the door, and after one last kiss, Jughead was off, sliding into the backseat of the car with his usual amount of catlike grace. Sweet Pea wrapped his arm around her and she cuddled into his side, both of them waving as the car drove away. Once it was out of sight, they turned to go back inside, and Betty started planning how she would get Sweet Pea to break.

~**~

Betty lasted all of three hours before she felt she needed to touch Sweet Pea. She wasn’t normally so needy, but with Jughead gone, there was only one person on which to put her love. It started on the couch. They had put on some cooking show, content to cuddle on the couch, both a little sad that Jughead was gone. It was Saturday, so neither of them had much to do besides laze around. Sweet pea had pulled one of Betty’s legs onto his lap, his large, warm hand resting high on her though. Betty managed to ignore it for a while, but soon the heat became too much. She pulled her leg off his lap, rising to her knees before swinging one leg over him, straddling his lap. His hands came to rest automatically on her hips, and he smiled up at her.

“Hey there pretty lady. Just what do you think you’re doing?” Betty didn’t say anything, just lowered her mouth to his, her arms winding around his neck and her hands sinking into his hair. His noise of surprise was muffled by her lips, but that surprise passed quickly, his hands tightening on her hips. Her tongue teased at the seam of his lips and he opened for her easily. Hoping he was distracted enough by her surprise attack, Betty gently ground her hips down. She wasn’t sure how much it affected Sweet Pea, but she got some delicious friction out of it. She did it again with slightly more pressure, and this time Sweet Pea moaned softly into her mouth. Betty pulled back slightly, their noses brushing, and saw his pupils blow wide, mouth slack. She grinned at him, pressing her hips down and grinding them in a circle. He watched her through half-lidded eyes as she tossed her head back, rubbing herself unashamedly against his now hard length. Just when she started to feel tingles in her toes, his hands on her hips tightened and he lifted her up, stopping both the movement and the pleasure.

“Sweet Pea, come on!” She said with a moan. His hands didn’t relinquish their grip, and he looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Jughead hasn’t even been gone a day and you’re already breaking the rules.” He tsked. Betty whined, trying to wiggle out of his grip, which only tightened, his fingers digging into her hips. Part of her hoped that it would leave bruises. 

“Juggie doesn’t have to know Sweets.” She pouted. Sweet Pea only laughed, lifting her up and depositing her on the couch beside him.

“Trust me Betts, he’ll know. We’ve played this game before, and last time I broke the rules, I couldn’t sit for a week.” He shivered, and Betty was positive that it was from lust, not fear. “You’re gonna get us both in trouble.” Betty sighed, flopping back onto the couch. 

“Fine. A week just seems so long.” The whine in her voice was excessive, even to her own ears, and Sweet Pea reached out to pat her head.

“Don’t worry munchkin, I’m sure you’ll survive.” 

Betty managed to keep her hands to herself for the rest of the day, as much as it pained her. By the end of the night, as they played rummy and watched TV, she had mostly forgotten about it. Mostly. She hadn’t quite given up on her plan, just tweaked it a little. It was obvious now that Sweet Pea wasn’t going to give in so easily, so she was going to have to work at him slowly. Betty briefly considered just letting it be and waiting for Jughead to come back, but something in her was feeling… rebellious. They had been fairly gentle with her, and it wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy it, she was just curious. She wanted to know how far she could push them, wanted to toe the line. Besides, she was an investigative journalist. If she didn’t check out every path and lead, she’d get kicked out of the club.

That night, as they lay in bed, which seemed so much bigger when there were only two instead of three, Betty put her plan into practice. She snuggled closer to Sweet Pea, tucking her head under his chin, letting her breath fan across his neck. He sighed contentedly, squeezing her tighter to his chest, their legs tangling as he pressed a few kisses to her hairline. She lifted the arm that wasn’t tucked under her to his side, letting her fingers slide across his skin, drawing idle patterns. She traced the outline of his tattoo, down to the waistband of his boxers, her fingers just barely dipping under before pulling away and starting back at the top. Sometimes she broke away from the dark lines to draw her own across his chest, taking special delight when his abdominals jumped under her fingers. Every now and then she’d mouth at his neck, pressing lazy kisses to his pulse point, his adams apple, hoping they seemed innocent enough, so as not to arouse suspicion. 

Speaking of arousing, Betty could feel Sweet Pea’s pressed into her hip. She smiled to herself, deciding now was a good time to stop and leave him wanting (she hoped). With a yawn, Betty pulled back from Sweet Pea’s chest, kissing his cheek and wishing him sweet dreams before rolling over and settling in. She could feel him looking at her, not having moved from his position for a few moments before shaking himself and scooting close to her back. She thought about wiggling her butt back a little, but ultimately decided to save that move for later. She fell asleep feeling excited for what the next few days had to bring.

Betty woke up the next morning from a delicious dream, feeling hot and bothered. The dream faded quickly, leaving only the feelings behind, and she heaved a sigh. It had barely been a day and she was already struggling with Jughead’s little game. Running the sleep out of her eyes, a glance at the clock told her it was approaching 10:30, and she looked over to see Sweet Pea still sound asleep. At some point during the night he had pushed away the blankets, and they were now bunched over his thighs. His boxers had ridden up as well, and Betty couldn’t help but stare at the rather pronounced morning wood he was sporting. She thought she should be feeling a little embarrassed at how quickly her mouth started to water, but those thoughts quickly disappeared as he shifted in his sleep, a gentle moan, practically a sigh, dropping from his lips. 

A wicked smile grew on Betty’s face. She wasn’t sure if she would have a chance like this once the work week started, and it was something she had always wanted to try. Moving carefully as she could, Betty slowly inched her way down the bed until she was level with Sweet Pea’s hips. She glanced up at him to make sure he was still asleep, and after confirming, slowly lifted a hand to place it on his thigh. His muscles twitched beneath her fingers, but he remained asleep, although Betty wasn’t sure how long that would last. Gently, she ran a finger over his hard cock, grinning to herself as it jumped within the confines of his boxers. He sighed softly, and Betty knew she wouldn’t have much time, so she had to get to work. Pushing herself up, she leaned carefully over his hips, bringing her head down to mouth softly at the outline of his cock. It was sloppy, and Betty wasn’t sure how much he could feel through the fabric, but if the hitch in his breath told her anything, it was that he was definitely feeling something. 

His hips started to shift under her, and Betty shifted her attention south, sucking his balls into her mouth and laving her tongue over the fabric. A groan dropped from his lips, and his hips started rocking. One of his hands came to rest on the back of her head, tangling in her hair and Betty couldn’t help but hum against him, the gentle tug sending sparks running down her spine. The vibrations from the hum seemed to jolt him further into consciousness, much to her dismay, as he spoke in a groggy voice.

“Betty? What are you- ohhh.” His question trailed off into a drawn out moan, as she moved back up to suck on the head of his cock, her tongue sticking out to rub against the sensitive spot she knew was there. He came to full wakefulness with a gasp, the hand in her hair tightening almost painfully and pulling her away. She whined, trying to escape his hold, but his hand quickly left her hair to grab her arm, and hauled her up so her face was level with his. 

“Elizabeth Cooper, you are a very naughty girl.” Betty pouted, and he rolled his eyes, pushing her over onto her back and lifting himself over her, bracketing her body with his arms. One of the many things she liked about him was his ability to make her feel small, and she couldn’t help but wiggle under him, lifting her hips to rub against his. He growled low in his throat, one hand gripping her hip tightly and pressing her down. It amazed her how he was able to essentially render her immobile with just one hand. 

“I was just having a little fun Sweets. What’s the matter with that?” She tried to use her most innocent voice, batting her eyelashes at him. This didn’t seem to work however, as his expression remained unimpressed. She bit her lip, wondering momentarily if she had pushed too far, too fast. 

“Be careful Betty. Just because I’m playing this game too doesn’t mean I can’t make it very, very difficult for you. You’re not the only one who can play dirty” His low voice made her shiver, but she forced out a scoff.

“Sure Sweet Pea. Yesterday, you wanted nothing to do with this, happy to celibate the whole week Juggie’s gone. Now all of a sudden you want to play?” Betty was shocked at how bratty she sounded, but tried not to show it. Sweet Pea, however, showed his shock clearly on his face. He looked down at her in silence for a few moments before his eyes glinted and he sat up, pinning her to the bed between his thighs. She frowned up at him, halfheartedly wiggling in an attempt to escape, but she knew there was no chance of her getting out from underneath him. Her frowned only increased as he leaned over, reaching out to pull something out of one of the drawers of the bedside table. Her eyes widened in surprise when he straightened up, holding a pair of leather cuffs in his hands. He looked at her, face serious before he spoke.

“Is this ok?” Betty couldn’t help but smile at his sudden switch in demeanor. Always looking out for her, even when he wanted to tie her up, apparently. It had been a definite yes on her list, and seeing the cuffs in his hands had her stomach fluttering with excitement. 

“Yes.” She said simply. Sweet Pea nodded, his face shifting back into that of a predator watching his prey. Before she could blink, he had snatched one of her wrists, his grip tight as he loosened the cuff and slid it over her wrist. It was lined with some sort of fur, which felt lovely against her skin. She watched as his deft fingers cinched it as tight as it could go before locking it in place. Even at its tightest it was slightly loose on her wrist. She could probably wiggle out of it if she really tried.

“Your wrists are quite a bit smaller than mine or Jug’s. These are the right size for us, but for you they’ll have to do until we get you your own pair.” His voice was nonchalant as he encased her other wrist, bringing both up above her head and threading the chain through the slats of the headboard, hooking them together, and dropping her hands. Betty gave an experimental tug at them. Her earlier guess was confirmed, she could slide out with some finagling, but she found she was quite happy where she was. 

“My own pair?” Sweet Pea gave her a strange look.

“Of course. If that’s something you’d be interested in. We have our own collection of.. Toys and such, and we want you to some that you call your own. I know it could potentially feel a little weird using someone else's things.” Betty nodded understandingly.

“That’s really sweet. What kind of things should I get?” Betty could feel her excitement rising. There was so much she wanted to try.

“We will get you whatever you want Princess.” He kissed the tip of her nose, and Betty blushed. He sat back on his haunches, looking down at her. “Don’t you just make such a pretty picture. I’ll have to show Jug, or else he’ll feel left out.” Sweet Pea grabbed his phone from the bedside table, leaning back a little so he could get a good shot of her. Betty looked up at the camera through her lashes,doing her best to look demure. Sweet Pea chuckled at her antics, sending the picture with a swish before tossing it back onto the side table.

“What if he gets mad?” Betty wondered. Sweet Pea leaned down to pepper kisses over her face.

“He won’t be mad my love. He gets off on this kind of thing, trust me. When he gets home, he’ll be even more raring to go. Don’t you worry. Now, I believe I had to teach somebody a lesson.” His fingers toyed with the waistband of her pajama pants, tickling her stomach before slowly sliding them down, scooting backwards to make space. He pressed a kiss to her ankle when he finally pulled them off, and Betty sighed happily, closing her eyes.

His mouth continued its climb, and he peppered kisses along her legs, sucking gently at the more sensitive spots. He nudged her legs apart, settling himself comfortably between them. His hands held her hips in place, and when she lifted her head to pout down at him, he winked before pressing a kiss over her clit. Betty’s head dropped back onto the pillows and a breathy moan escaped her lips. Even though he had barely applied any pressure, she had gotten herself so worked up that the gentlest of touches made her clit throb. Much to her dismay, that was the only attention he paid to the aching bud, instead laying soft kisses and kitten licks everywhere but where she needed it. She tried to remain patient, keeping as still as she could, hoping that eventually he’d stop his wretched teasing and take pity on her. After 10 minutes with no change in pace, she had had enough.

“Sweet Pea please, please for the love of god stop teasing me!” Betty kicked her feet, feeling like a petulant child but not really caring all that much. He chuckled against her before pulling away and sitting up.

“Have you learned your lesson baby?” She glared at the saccharine note in his voice, her frown only deepening when he had the nerve to smile at her.

“Yes, ok yes. I’m sorry. Please touch me?” He clucked his tongue disapprovingly at her.

“I don’t think you deserve it. You were a very naughty girl.” He reached up and unbuckled her wrists, rubbing them soothingly. “Besides, I think that if I touched you right now, you’d come before I could count to five, and we can’t have that. That’s against the rules.” He leaned over to kiss her pouting lip before scooping her up into his arms and cradling her against his chest. His hands stroked her skin soothingly, and Betty found that as much as she wanted to be irritated with him, the warmth of his body and the steady beat of his heart under her head was incredibly calming. She sighed, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling closer.

“I suppose turnabout is fair play. Besides, we still have six days before Juggie comes home. That’s six more days to wear you down.” She grinned up at him when he groaned, shaking his head.

“You’re on Betty. You’re on.”

~**~

They finished out Sunday without anymore shenanigans, spending most of the day on an impromptu hike at a nearby trail. Monday passed without any issue, both of them working and fairly tired by the end of the day, happy to fall asleep in each other’s arms after a few chaste kisses. By Tuesday, Betty started to feel that itch, which she was able to partially satisfy with a heavy make-out session on the couch. She knew Sweet Pea was feeling it too, if his lingering gaze on her ass was anything to go by. Tuesday night (or wednesday morning, she wasn’t sure) Betty woke up to one of Sweet Pea’s hands under her shirt, groping her breast seemingly in his sleep. She could only roll her eyes at him before sleep pulled her back under. 

Wednesday they both got out of work early, purely by coincidence. Betty wasn’t ashamed to say that a make-out session turned into a wrestling match, turned into a lot of dry humping that left both of them panting and wanting. Betty begged and pleaded, trying to get Sweet Pea to give in, but he just took a deep shuddering breath before threatening to tie her up again if she couldn’t behave. Thursday, they got to talk to Jughead on the phone, who apologized for not calling sooner. Betty couldn’t blame him, as he recounted the events of the last couple of days she was surprised he wasn’t dead on his feet.   
Friday was their last day before Jughead came home. He was supposed to be getting dropped off by his publisher some time around 11 in the morning, so Betty knew she wouldn’t have Saturday morning to get Sweet Pea to break. Friday would have to be it. She left work early, beating him home. She showered and shaved, before slipping into an adorable pink teddy that Veronica had helped her pick out a few weeks earlier. She curled her hair into soft waves, put on a little mascara and blush, and waited patiently for Sweet Pea to come home. He took one look at her and claimed he had a stomach ache and couldn’t possibly fool around tonight. Betty was pretty sure he was lying, but she always hated when her mother didn’t believe her when she didn’t feel good, and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. They spent the evening cuddling, although Betty could tell by the tick in his jaw that Sweet Pea was feeling just as desperate as she was.

Saturday morning, Betty awoke long before Sweet Pea, the excitement of Jughead’s return robbing her of her usual Saturday morning sleep-in. She tried at first to stay in bed doing some calming meditation, but found her mind was racing too quickly, and she kept getting distracted. Slipping silently from Sweet Pea’s side, Betty tiptoed to her own room. Since meditation wasn’t working, she settled for some yoga, pulling out the mat from under her bed. Nothing wrong with limbering up before Jug came home. She finished her yoga with still two hours to go before his arrival, much to her dismay. After a quick shower to freshen up, Betty decided the best course of action, both to keep her brain occupied and welcome Jughead home would be to make brunch. Pancakes, eggs and bacon, bagels with lox, hash browns, and spinach quiche were soon all laid out of the table. She was just pouring a fresh pot of coffee into a decanter when she heard the familiar sound of Jughead’s keys jingling as he put them in the lock.

Betty bounded to the door, unlocking it for him and throwing it open. The look of surprise on his face was quickly overtaken by a huge smile as Betty launched herself into his arms. He crushed her to his chest, chin resting on top of her head. She could scarcely breathe for how tightly he was squeezing her, but her ability to care had flown out the window. After a few more moments, she pulled back slightly, grinning up at him.

“Hi Juggie!” She chirped. He raised a hand to her cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb.

“Hi Betts. Did you miss me?” Before she could answer, a loud cough came from behind her.

“Oh she missed you all right Jug.” Sweet Pea said with a chuckle. “Betty, let the poor man in the house. I’m sure he would love to sit down and tell us about his trip.” Betty blushed, stepping back to allow Jughead to cross the threshold. He walked up to Sweet Pea, who smiled softly at him.

“Did you miss me, Sweets?” Jughead asked. Sweet Pea tilted his head down, touching their foreheads together and closing his eyes.

“You know I did my love.” Jughead smiled, hand reaching up to grip the back of his neck and pull him in for a short kiss. Betty watched with a smile, happy that they were all together again.

“Oh! I made brunch! Juggie go put your suitcase down. Everything is in the kitchen. Then I want to hear all about your trip.” Both men pulled away with a chuckle, Jughead saluting her with a sarcastic ‘yes ma’am’ before disappearing briefly down the hall. Betty busied herself in the kitchen, making sure everything was in its place while Sweet Pea started to load up his place. When Jughead made it to the kitchen, his jaw dropped at the sight of all the food.

The three of them spent the next 30 minutes talking and laughing and eating. Jughead telling them about the interesting fans (and the crazy ones) he had met, and the different diners he had tried along the way. When everyone’s plates were finally cleared, Jughead leaned back in his chair, patting his stomach.

“Damn Betty. That was amazing. I gotta thank you for going all out for me.” Betty smiled. “This wouldn’t be because you’re trying to cover up for something would it? Maybe butter me up?” He smirked at her, and she felt her cheeks heat.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She said with a sniff, starting to clear the table. Jughead raised an eyebrow at her.

“I think you do.” Betty glanced quickly between Sweet Pea and Jughead, the latter looking downright predatory while the former looked slightly guilty. She narrowed her eyes at him.  
“Tell me Betty, have you been a good girl?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I know I said that I wasn't sure how often I'd be updating because of school, but I made the hard decision to withdraw from my program. As sad as that is, hopefully I will have more time to work on this little project. I hope you guys like the new chapter! Thank you all for your support, I love you guys with all my heart <3

“Tell me Betty, have you been a good girl?”

Betty gulped. Looking at his face, She could tell Jughead already knew the answer to his question. He just wanted her to say it. Something in her, pride or maybe just brattiness, had her straightening her spine and looking him in the eye, her chin tilted imperiously.

“I believe I have. I didn’t break any rules.” She said with a sniff. When she turned away to deal with the dishes in the sink, she felt a hand grip her upper arm before she was spun around. When she looked up, Jughead’s eyes were dark, and the set of her jaw told her that she was pushing the limits of his patience.

“You best be careful little girl. Bratty behaviour will not be tolerated, and will be dealt with in an appropriate fashion.” Betty huffed and rolled her eyes, looking past him. Jughead’s hand left her arm to grip her chin, turning her face back to his and forcing her to meet his eye. His fingers were tight, and left no room for movement, which Betty found was making her stomach flutter in a delicious way. 

“Am I understood?” His eyebrow raised in question, and Betty wondered how he could look so attractive when he was reprimanding her. After a few more moments of holding his gaze, Betty dropped her eyes and nodded as best she could with his hand still holding her chin. He tsked at her.

“Use your words, kitten.” Betty couldn’t help but press her thighs together at the nickname. Something about it gave her the most delightful tingles up her spine. 

“Yes sir.” She felt his fingers twitch and a gust of breath brush over her face. They had never really settled on titles before, but the ‘sir’ had just sort of slipped out. A quick peek up at his face told her that he was more than happy with her choice of words.

“Good girl.” He let go of her chin, but didn’t step back out of her space. “Now, I believe I asked if you had been good while I was gone. Let's try getting an answer again. This time without the attitude.” Betty felt heat rise to her cheeks. She felt like a little girl who had just been scolded. And she loved it, in some sort of twisted way.

“I was only a little bad. I didn’t cum. Neither did Sweet Pea, but not for lack of trying.” She twisted the hem of her shirt.

“So I heard.” Jughead said with a chuckle. “Sweets told me all about your incessant teasing.” When Betty glanced at Sweet Pea, a small grin on his face had her sticking out her tongue at him.

“Sweets did it too! At least I didn’t tie him up while I did it.” Sweet Pea blanched and Jughead’s eyebrows went up.

“Oh? Is that what that picture was all about?”

“Well, yes, but I only did that because she needed a taste of her own medicine! And she liked it.” He said that last part with a wink aimed at Betty, who couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Still Sweets, you made it seem like you were being helplessly attacked by our devious, wonton Betty.” Betty opened her mouth to protest, but quickly shut it when Jughead held up a finger. “You didn’t tell me you took part in the teasing as well.”

“Only a little bit…” Sweet Pea said with a pout. Jughead nodded knowingly. 

“It would seem like I have two sets of punishments to dole out today.” Betty’s eyes widened in alarm. “Don’t worry baby, I promise you’ll enjoy it.” She relaxed. She trusted him. When she looked at Sweet Pea, she could tell he was trying to hide his excitement, so she figured she was about to be in for more of a treat than a punishment. She could feel her skin heating in anticipation as she waited for her next instructions. They had all gone over acceptable forms of punishment when she filled out her list. Spanking was pretty high on the try column, and they all seemed to agree that they didn’t need to get much more extreme than that.

“Both of you, to the bedroom. Strip and bend over the bed. I’ll be in momentarily.” Betty glanced between them before bolting down the hall, Sweet Pea close on her heels. There was a flurry of clothing going in all different directions and soon they both stood naked next to each other. Betty watched as Sweet Pea leaned over the bed. His legs were a little too long for his hips to rest flush against the bed, and she was about to mention it when he reached under the bed and pulled out a wedge shaped pillow, tucking it under his hips and relaxing. Betty giggled.

“You guys use that often?” He turned his head to face her as she got herself settled, shivering at the feel of the bed sheets on her bare breasts.

“Yes.” He said simply. Betty bit her lip, thinking about all the ways they could have utilized that pillow. Her own legs were barely long enough, and when she planted her feet flat there was a pleasant stretch in her calves. It had only been about a minute that they were waiting before Betty started to get impatient. She pushed herself up onto her elbows to look over her shoulder, wondering when Jughead would finally join them. She dropped back down with a huff, watching as Sweet Pea closed his eyes and breathed deeply. 

“How long does he usually make you wait?” She asked. His eyes remained closed as he answered.

“It depends. He’ll come in whenever he feels we’ve waited long enough. You should try meditating a little. It really helps get you into the mindspace.” She looked at him incredulously before sighing and closing her eyes.She tried to concentrate first on her heartbeat, and slowing it down. The only problem with that was that said heartbeat had taken up a prominent residence in her clit, and focusing on her arousal was a sure way to make time pass infuriatingly slowly. Once it became apparent that wasn’t going to be helpful, Betty decided to focus on her breathing. In through the nose, out through the mouth. After matching her breath with Sweet Pea’s, she felt her swirling thoughts begin to slow. Soon, she was drifting, calm and content. 

“Look at you two. So good for me, aren’t you?” Jughead’s soft murmur startled her out of her calm. She opened her eyes and glanced back to see him gazing at them with a dark look that belied the sweet tone of his voice. “Eyes forward Betty.” She rested her cheek back on the bed, looking into Sweet Pea’s eyes. He was chewing on his lip, and out of the corner of her eye she should see him wiggling his hips. 

“Let’s discuss what’s going to happen. You will each receive a spanking for being teases, although you didn’t break the rules and cum, so I’ll go easy on you. 10 hits, 5 on each cheek. You will count them out so we can all hear you. If you need to stop for any reason, you will say red. Am I understood?” Their yes sir’s came in unison, and Jughead hummed in approval. “Sweet pea, you’ll be first so you can show our darling Betty how it’s done. You can hold hands if you wish. I will begin when you are ready.” Betty reached out and took Sweet Pea’s hand, who squeezed it reassuringly. Already his cheeks were flushed, and he widened his stance slightly before looking back and nodding at Jughead.

There was a moment's pause before the first smack came down. Both of them jumped, Betty more than Sweet Pea somehow, who’s grip tightened on her hand before breathing out a ‘one’. The next two hits came down in quick succession, as did Sweet Pea’s count. Betty was amazed at how quickly he was able to get the numbers out. By the fifth hit, the flush on his cheeks had deepened and he was panting slightly. Betty caught some movement out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was grinding his hips forward into the pillow. Betty looked back at his face slightly shocked. She hadn’t realized how much he was enjoying this. She heard Jughead tsk behind them.

“Now Sweet Pea, we’ve talked about this. Naughty boy.” The last 5 hits came all at once, rapid-fire down on what Betty knew had to be his very red ass. Sweet Pea let out a huge breath as he counted out the 10th hit, a blissed look on his face. His thumb rubbed absentmindedly against her hand, which was now held in loose fingers. Betty glanced back as Jughead ran gentle fingers over his back soothingly. When he saw her watching he just smiled and tilted his chin at her in a way Betty assumed meant ‘eyes back up front’ so she complied. She gently pulled her hand from Sweet Pea’s, lifting it to card through his hair. He made a noise of contentment and closed his eyes, a small smile gracing his face. 

When Sweet Pea opened his eyes after a few more minutes of quiet, they were significantly more clear. He blinked at Betty a few times, who grinned.

“What’d I miss?” Jughead chuckled behind them.

“Not a thing Sweets. We were waiting for you to come back before I started on dear Betty here.” Betty jumped as his fingers skimmed across the top of her ass, almost tickling her. She had almost forgotten that she had a punishment waiting too. There must have been some sort of concerned look on her face, because Sweet Pea took her hand again and gave it a squeeze.

“Don’t worry Betty, it’s not bad. I actually really enjoy it.” Betty shot him a look.

“I hadn’t noticed.” She said dryly. That earned her a gentle swat from Jughead. “Sorry.”

“Forgiven. Let me know when you’re ready Betts.” Betty took a deep breath, setting her shoulders before nodding for him to start. She braced herself for the first hit… which didn’t fall. She waited and waited. It wasn’t until she released the tension she was holding that his hand finally connected with her ass. A surprised ‘Oh!’ left her lips. It didn’t hurt nearly as much as she expected it too. Barely a light sting, that had her spine tingling. It wasn’t until Jughead cleared his throat that she remembered she was supposed to be counting.

“Oh! Right, sorry. One.” Jughead patted her ass.

“I’ll let it slide because this is your first time. Don’t forget the next number, or I’ll have to start over.” Betty nodded her head vigorously. She didn’t want that to happen. So she patiently waited for the next smack. It came, after a few moments, slightly harder than the last one, sending her hips forward. This time the ‘two’ dropped quickly from her lips. Just as soon as she had counted out, two more hits came down. Betty squeaked, her grip tightening on Sweet Pea’s hand.The sting was slowly transforming into a spreading heat, and her thighs clenched seemingly of their own accord. Sweet Pea squeezed her hand back and she was reminded of the numbers she was supposed to be keeping track of.

“Three, four...” She breathed. Jughead’s hand soothed over her hot skin and she took that as a sign he was pleased with her. His fingers slipped down to dip into the wetness that was quickly growing between her legs, but his hand withdrew before she could get anything out of it. She whined in disappointment, which was quickly rewarded with a much harder smack than the previous ones. Betty sucked in a breath through her teeth, her eyes squeezing shut along with her thighs. “Five!”

Jughead tsked at her before nudging her legs apart with his foot. Now there was nothing she could do to relieve the ache steadily growing between her thighs, which she supposed was the point. With her feet now more than a shoulder’s width apart, Betty had to go up on her tiptoes just to keep them on the floor. Jughead groaned as she did, and she grinned, imagining how good her ass must look now. Sweet Pea craned his head to get a better look, letting out a pathetic whimper when he couldn't quite see.

“You should see her Sweets. She is absolutely glistening. So pink and pretty.” Betty’s grin was quickly replaced by a vicious blush. She couldn’t tell if she was humiliated, or turned on, or maybe both. A whimper escaped her throat as one of his fingers traced lightly over her lips, teasing her in the most wonderfully terrible way. Thankfully he took pity on her, his hand soon withdrawing before coming down once again on her ass. Betty had nearly forgotten that that was why she was in this position in the first place, and she let out a startled yelp as it took her by surprise. Her voice trembled as she counted out number six. The heat from her ass was starting to spread through her whole body, warming her in a way that made her thighs tremble. 

“These last four I’m going to do all at once, OK baby?” Betty whined. “Don’t worry, you can take it, I know you can. You don’t have to count.” She took a deep shuddering breath. She could do this. As Jughead’s hand rained down on her, her whole world seemed to narrow down to the heat and the pain. She could sudden;y understand how Sweet Pea got so into it. It was so easy to lose yourself in it. It was one thing to try and push through it. But to focus on it, to feel every smack radiate through to every nerve ending, sparks flying up her spine, was bliss. 

And just as quickly as it had started, it was over. Betty’s chest heaved, and she felt her fingers cramping from how tightly she was squeezing Sweet Pea’s hand. She felt Jughead smooth his hands over her reddened skin, mouth dropping to press kisses up her spine as he whispered sweet nothings to her. When she released Sweet Pea’s hand, he lifted it to push back the strands of hair that had fallen into her face. His fingers rubbed at her scalp and Betty felt herself go even more boneless than she already was. When she opened her eyes, Sweet Pea was watching her face intently, the soft smile on his lips doing little to hide the hunger in his eyes. 

As her senses came back to her, she felt something hard pressed up against her backside. Betty wiggled her hips slightly, and a responding moan from Jughead told her everything she needed to know. She wiggled her hips again, grinding back against his hard length. She was quickly stilled however, when he lifted himself upright off of her back and gripped her hips, fingers digging in tightly and stopping her movements. 

“We’re getting there Betts, have a little patience.” He admonished. Betty only let out a huff. Patience was about the last thing on her mind right now. 

“Now who’s the tease?” She griped. Jughead only chuckled, sliding one hand from her hip to slide between her legs. Betty’s cheeks pinkened at how easily he slid through her folds, a whimper rising from her throat. Jughead made a surprised noise.

“Sweets, you gotta come feel how wet she is. Practically dripping.” Sweet Pea groaned, rising quickly from the bed and coming to stand next to Jughead behind her. He sucked in a breath through his teeth, which was soon echoed by Betty as his fingers circled her clit. Jughead slid one finger into her, meeting no resistance. 

“Another, please Jug please.” She begged. He quickly obliged, his second long finger giving her the stretch she was looking for. Then he crooked his fingers and hit that delicious spot that had her seeing stars. Between the two of them, and already being wound up from the spanking, Betty was quickly hurtling towards the edge. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt her walls begin to flutter around Jughead’s fingers. Just a little bit more and-

“Nooo!” She wailed and both hands were removed. She kicked her legs out in frustration, not caring if that made her seem like a petulant child throwing a tantrum. Jughead’s hand came down on her ass, though not nearly as hard as before.

“You’re not coming unless it’s on my cock baby. Now be a good girl and get on the bed, hands and knees.” His hand on her ass this time was more of a pat, gently nudging her in the direction he wanted her to go. As she got into position, she heard the gentle swish of clothes being shucked, and turned her head to see Jughead’s shirt sail away to a distant corner of the room. 

“Jug and I may have planned what we wanted to do with you once he got back.” Sweet Pea said with a wicked grin. Betty gulped. “I’m going to fuck this beautiful pussy while you suck Jughead’s cock like the good girl you are.” Betty shivered as he crawled up onto the bed behind her, nudging her legs further apart with his knees. She watched Jughead intently as he knee-walked his way in front of her, his cock distractingly close to her face. As her eyes dropped to it, Jughead’s hand came to her chin, drawing her eyes back up to his. 

“What’s your color Betty?” He looked at her intently.

“So fucking green.” She breathed. His eyes searched hers for a moment, looking for any sign of a lie. When he found none, he grinned.

“We’re going to have to do something about that mouth of yours. Open.” His thumb pulled her chin down, her mouth opening easily. He nudged the tip of his cock against her lips, and her tongue darted out to taste it. She took his grunt of approval to mean she could get started, and so leaned forward to take more of him in her mouth. She was careful to keep her teeth covered, her tongue flicking along the underside of the head just how she knew he liked. He groaned above her, his hand sliding from her chin to fist in her hair, not really pulling, just holding on. 

Betty startled a little when Sweet Pea’s hands came to rest on her hips. He soothed her gently, and her attention was quickly taken by the task at hand. She tried not to rush herself, taking only as much as she felt comfortable doing before relaxing her throat a bit more and trying again. When they had first started doing this, Betty had been surprised at how little of a gag reflex she had. Sweet Pea and Jughead of course loved it. Within a few minutes she was taking Jughead down to the hilt, tongue flattening to let him slide down her throat. She loved the heavy weight of him, his scent and touch surrounding her in a way that made her mind drift. 

She moaned around his cock, although it sounded more like a gurgle, Sweet PEa nudged the head of his cock between her slick folds. She pulled back from Jughead to whine pitifully as he teased the tip over her aching clit. 

“Please Sweets, ahh, no teasing!” Her voice sounded wrecked already, even to her, and they both groaned. Jughead pulled her back onto his cock, his hand in her hair tightening to hold her steady while he slowly rocked his hips, feeding it to her. Sweet pea took her words to heart, much to her relief, and slid into her in one thrust. The sudden stretch was eased by the slick, but sparks of pleasurepain still danced up her spine. There was some murmuring above her that she couldn’t quite catch over the blood rushing in her ears, but Jughead’s hips stilled when they said what they needed to. Betty tried to look up at him as best she could, trying to understand why he had stopped moving. Just as she was about to pull off and speak, Sweet Pea rocked into her, the force pushing her further down onto Jughead’s cock, before pulling her back. Realization dawned on her and she felt herself clench around Sweet Pea. 

“Fuuuck Betts. You feel so good.” Sweet Pea groaned, his hips snapping forward with more force. Betty didn’t know what to concentrate on. There was too much sensation coming from too many places. She felt herself start to get lost in it, this feedback loop that they had created. Already she was so close to the edge and she wasn’t sure if she would survive falling over it.

“She’s close, Jug. I’m close. Fuck, I can’t hold this one off.” She felt his thrusts start to get more erratic, slamming into her with more force.

“Me too, fuck it’s been so long. Touch your clit Betty, I want you to come with our cocks filling you up.” Betty’s eyes squeezed shut. They were going to be the death of her. Balancing on one shaky arm, her fingers quickly found her engorged clit, slipping over it at first from how wet she was. After two quick circles she felt her muscles start to seize up, the coil in her stomach drawing tighter and tighter before finally snapping. Jughead pulled out of her mouth as her arm collapsed and she dropped to the bed, her hips still held up by Sweet Pea’s strong grip. 

Sweet pea, who was groaning and folding over her back, his hips stuttering before she felt a liquid warmth where their bodies were connected. She felt the aftershocks shiver through her, clenching around his softening cock. Jughead gave them a few minutes before gently nudging at Sweet Pea’s shoulder.

“My turn Sweets. Scootch over.” Betty whined as he pulled out of her, wrinkling her nose slightly at the feeling. Her brain caught up with what Jughead had said as he rolled her over onto her back, making room for himself between her legs.

“Juggies I can’t, it's too much…” She sniffled. He ran a soothing hand up and down her ribs.

“Yes you can baby, just relax and let me take care of you. I promise I’ll be gentle.” Betty couldn’t resist that voice, so soft and yet unwavering. So, she shifted her hips to give him better access.

“Good girl.” He whispered, his breath ghosting over her ear and making her shiver. After using one hand to line himself up, he slowly breached her, aided both by Sweet Pea’s spend and her own wetness. He groaned as he bottomed out, hips rocking in little circles. Betty felt like none of her limbs were attached to her body, floating away from her on this endless sea of pleasure. She heard a quiet gasping noise and it took her a minute to realize it was her. Slowly, Jughead’s hips started to move.

“You feel so good Betts. All slicked up with Sweet Pea’s cum, just taking it like the good girl I know you are. I bet I could make you cum again.” Betty’s whine turned into a moan as his thumb came down to circle her sensitive clit. He leaned back on his knees, his shallow thrusts hitting that spot inside her that made her brain turn to mush. He was kind enough to not touch her clit directly, but the wide circles he was making combined with the spot he was hitting and the filthy words that continued to fall from his mouth had something growing quickly inside of her once again.

“So tight, so fucking tight. I would fuck you like this all day if I could. Spread open and pliant, taking whatever we give you. Would you let us do that baby? Fuck you all day, whenever we wanted, keeping you stuffed with our cocks and cum?” Betty felt herself clench around him at his words. “Of course you would, because you’re our sweet girl. Isn’t she Sweet Pea?” The groan that came in response to his question had Betty turning her head to look at him.

Sweet Pea had readjusted from where he flopped onto the bed, laying on his side watching them with hooded eyes. 

“She is.” He whispered, leaning forward to capture her lips. It was soft, with an underlying passion that mirrored the way Jughead was currently thrusting into her.

“I’m not stopping until you cum again Betty. I wanna feel you fall apart on my cock.” He punctuated his last word with a sharper thrust, and Betty saw stars behind her eyes as she crested the wave once again. She broke away from Sweet Pea’s mouth with a silent scream, pleasure washing through her from the tips of her toes to the ends of her hair. She distantly heard Jughead swear above her before his hips stuttered and he was following her in orgasm. 

When Betty’s senses returned to her, she was sandwiched between the two of them, and someone was running a warm, damp cloth between her legs. They pulled away when they felt her stir.

“Hey there Betts. You back with us?” Sweet Pea’s soft voice came from above her and she lifted her head from his chest to see him smiling softly down at her. 

“I- I think so?” Her voice came out sounding scratchy and she coughed a little. She felt Jughead shift behind her, and then he was holding a gatorade infront of her, complete with a straw. She turned her head to smile at him before leaning forward to take a tentative sip. Then she realized how thirsty she was, and her small sip turned into downing half the bottle. When she was finally satisfied, he took the bottle away and presented her with a plate of various fruits and cheeses. This he balanced on her hip, before choosing a piece of cheese and popping it into her mouth. Betty chose a raspberry for herself, and Sweet Pea settled on a combination of an apple slice and a cheese wedge. 

“How are you feeling Betty?” Jughead asked as his hands carded through her hair. She sighed happily.

“Amazing. Like I’m made of air and happiness.” They chuckled at that. “My ass is a little sore, but in a good way?” Sweet Pea grunted in agreement.

“We have some salve for that. For now though, We’re going to sit in bed and cuddle and snack. We had a pretty intense night, and we don’t want anyone to drop. So both of you, tell me if you’re feeling any sort of way.” After they had both nodded their agreement, he grabbed a piece of fruit. “Good, thank you. I will do the same. Once we’re sufficiently recovered, is anyone up for a day on the couch?”

“Me!” Sweet Pea and Betty crowed together. 

“Jinks! You owe me an orgasm.” Sweet Pea laughed triumphantly. Betty frowned at him.

“Isn’t it ‘you owe me a soda’?” 

“Normally yes. But why would I ask for a soda when I could ask for something better?” Betty couldn’t help but laugh, and soon they both joined in. 

“I need a little more recovery time, but maybe later we can work something out.” She said with a wink. Jughead groaned behind her.

“Remember when I was leaving a week ago and I said you two were trouble?” They nodded. “I stand by that statement.” 

As their laughter once again filled the room, Betty couldn’t think of a single place she’d rather be.


End file.
